Utopia Pretty Cure
by MonoTheMonochrome
Summary: [Fanseries] Four girls have to stay after school to finish a project. Here they have a fateful meeting with a small creature named Krei, coming from the magical kingdom Elysium. From that moment on, their lives will make a huge change, for better or worse as they become the legendary warriors, Precure, and have fight members of a group calling themselves Lost Paradise. [Hiatus]
1. Four is a Lucky Number?

**Hello again! Currently changing a few minor things in earlier chapters. **

**As always, criticism is _always_ welcome, so don't be afraid to leave any!**

* * *

''Brother? Why?''

''Don't mess with me! You know exactly why!''

''Krei, please! Take Hestia.''

''Krei? Where's mommy?''

''Let's go! Hurry!''

''Stop right there!''

''We'll have to use it.''

''Don't come back before Cure Magia awakens.''

''You're a terrible king!''

''Master!''

''Get them!''

_''**STOP!**''_

* * *

**OP:** Keep Trying, Precure! - Mayu Kudo  
**Episode 1: **Four is a lucky Number?

* * *

''I can't believe you four! You had enough time to prepare something and all you did was...well nothing! Not even come to me for help,'' Mr. Inoue lectured while crossing his arms and frowning as he stared down the four girls standing in front of his desk.

Tomorrow was an important day for Morita Middle School. The Cultural School-festival would be held then. All classes, and afterschool clubs, would display their finest of work. Class 1-B had split into groups of four to all prepare a small stand to sell various things to their choice.

Except these four girls. They hadn't prepared _anything_.

From what Inoue had seen, two of them kept arguing, one was continuously talking with other classmates and the last one sometimes didn't show up at all.

''Sorry, Inoue-sensei,'' The shortest and most chubby of the four, Nanbara Akemi, said while staring at the ground. Ashamed. She timidly played with her brown braids.

The teacher sighed. It was too late for that. There wasn't any time left. The festival was tomorrow.

''Well, I'm afraid you have to stay and finish it now.''

''W-WHAT!?'' The one with the wildest hairdo (well, according to Inoue at least), Nishino Reon, snapped and pulled on her mandarin-colored hair.

''You can't do that!'' The tallest, Morita Renge, declared and crossed her arms with a frown.

Inoue let out another sigh. ''Morita Renge-san. You do know how important the principal, _your father_, thinks the school-festival is, don't you?''

Renge was taken back by the man reminding her of the status of her father. She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to protest but ultimately decided against it since she merely nodded.

''Well, Why don't you start preparing now? You can use the computers if you want,'' Inoue took a last look at the almost empty classroom before walking to the door.

''I'm going to call your parents to tell them you'll be later. I'll be back soon,'' With that he left, leaving the four girls alone.

* * *

Touda Satoko. The girl who had kept quiet the whole time and listened to their teacher's lecture was the first to speak up.

''I tried telling you to come up with ideas. I mailed all of you countless times,'' She said calmly but with a very accusing undertone.

''But _you_ didn't do anything either!'' Renge immediately defended.

Akemi meekly raised her hands and stepped between the two girls who were glaring each other down. The short girl let out a sigh. Why hadn't she joined her friend Nadeshiko in the drama-club? That way she could just play a background tree or something and could have avoided all this drama. Well, she was just as much to blame as anyone else. Akemi was often talking with Nadeshiko and looking how they practiced their play (it was Little Red Riding Hood and Akemi found it surprisingly good, considering how few members the club had) and generally staying away from the arguing Renge and Satoko.

Actually, Satoko probably was the only one who tried to do something. She had written some ideas and she did send a few mails to others but, as Renge had said, she herself also hadn't done anything too and mostly found herself arguing with Renge.

Satoko now turned to Reon, who flinched when attention was turned to her.

''And Nishino-san, where were you yesterday? Or Wednesday? Or Monday? I tried calling you but you never picked up.''

''I...I just don't like talking on the phone, okay!?'' Reon yelled with a shrill voice and bit her lip nervously. ''I hate it! You never know who is on the other side of the line!''

''Calm down, I didn't-...'' Satoko began, looking quite apologetic for scaring the other girl, which actually was incredibly easy to do but Satoko, who never really interacted with Reon, didn't really know that.

That actually counted for the group too. The four of them never actually talked to each other before Inoue put them together for the project.

They had messed up. They really had.

''Um..Why don't we make some food? Maybe cupcakes?'' Akemi meekly suggested and pressed her hands together with a small smile.

''I approve,'' Satoko admitted calmly and walked to the sole computer at the end of the classroom, turning it on. Before the computer was completely started up, Inoue had already come back.

''Oh, do you have anything in mind?'' He asked, looking quite surprised at seeing the four together next to the computer.

''Nanbara-san is gonna make delicious cupcakes!'' Renge said, smiling brightly. Akemi immediately turned to the taller, lanky girl.

''Eeeh!? I never said I would make them! We're all going to help, right?''

Renge blinked. ''Oh...uh, yeah.''

''Does everybody agree on cupcakes?'' Satoko suddenly asked while she started looking for ingredients online, the others all nodded.

Inoue was quite pleased how quickly they had started working. Keeping them after school was a good idea. It would give them motivation.

The school would provide the ingredients and the stands themselves, the student were able to decorate them as they liked. Since they had decided to make cakes, the girls had to arrive a bit early tomorrow to make it, Satoko was eagerly looking up various recipes for cupcakes, trying to memorize it and taking notes.

Now they only needed a board for the stand and a plate with prices on it. Akemi had gone to the classroom next door to grab some papers and brushes while Satoko (and Reon, looking over the other girl's shoulder) tried to memorize the recipe and Renge just looked out of the window. She really wanted to go home.

Inoue had decided to leave them alone, so they would probably feel more comfortable without a teacher looking over their shoulder the whole time.

He trusted them enough. And he hoped he wouldn't regret his decision.

* * *

_(Eyecatch 1: The four Cures are running over a rainbow in the sky with Cure Purity leading the way, however Natura trips and causes everyone to fall off, leaving only the rainbow in sight. The Utopia Precure Logo appears at the bottom)_

_(Eyecatch 2: Everyone is still falling down, with Wild holding onto Natura, who's flapping her arms and Cyber trying to grab Purity, who's covering her eyes, luckily everyone lands on a big inflatable castle. Krei appears next to them and smiles as the Utopia Precure Logo appears at the bottom)_

* * *

A small little critter was running through the streets of Unmeigaoka, taking advantage of his small size. Despite his small legs, he could run incredibly fast. He clenched the small mirror against his chest while he had hidden the crown and bracelets into his shell.

''Come back!'' He could hear behind him, instantly the critter felt more nervous while running the streets. Some people looked at him and screamed, especially when he was being chased by a man, which seemed to be floating. Eventually the little critter came across a big building with an open door.

''Give us the princess!'' The man barked at him and he clenched the mirror against his chest. The Princess had hidden herself into it to prevent being caught. He couldn't let the man catch them.

_''Krei? Are you alright?''_ He could hear her voice, speaking through his mind. She sounded so scared. He hadn't hear her sound like that in a long time. And Krei didn't like it in the slightest.

''I'm fine, princess,'' He reassured her. ''We'll be safe soon.''

Running inside the building, it turned out to be a school, quite a big one though. In Elysium they also had schools but much smaller and...cleaner. Krei almost tripped over an empty wrapper of candy. He also noticed how nobody was there. It must be pretty late now...

Time was a concept that had been completely lost to him right now. Krei could suddenly felt his heart sink when he met a dead-end. Leaving only a seemingly empty classroom to go in.

He had no choice. Running inside there turned out to be one person already. A girl who was startled by Krei coming inside. She looked down at the small critter and for a moment time had seemed to slow down. Krei found himself looking into the girl's red eyes.

They were so pure. So bright.

The girl looked quite young, Krei guessed around fourteen, or thirteen, so she was still older than the eleven year old princess. The girl's brown hair was separated in two braids and she had a round face and quite big, ruby-colored eyes.

But those eyes...Krei simply found them _beautiful_.

Before Krei could say anything, the chaser had already appeared in the doorway. A slender man in a gray suit, with quite long, dull silver, hair and two dark horns curling around his head.

''Looks like it's end of the road,'' The man in the suit said with a subtle sneer.

He extended his gloved hand. ''Now give us the Crown, the Bracelets and that mirror...''

Krei wouldn't. He would never give in. He wouldn't give the man anything he wanted. Not the crown, not the bracelets and especially not the mirror.

''Never,'' Krei spoke clearly. He turned to the girl, for a moment he had forgotten she was there. The girl looked utterly confused and scared.

''...What...?'' She managed to utter.

* * *

Akemi was completely shocked at the scene playing out in front of her.

What was going on? Was that man flying? What was that little...thing? He looked like a chocolate brown-colored bunny, but without hands. It was like he was using his long ears as hands holding a small mirror with them, and he had some kind of white shell.

She had never seen anything like it. And it talked?

''...Ehm...Nanbara-san? What's keeping you so- _OHMYWHATISTHATAAAH_!?'' Reon, who had wanted to check up on Akemi since she was staying away for a while, entered the room and found herself screaming the second she had set foot in the room. Reon turned pale when she saw the floating man and the...bunny-snail-thing...

Reon's cries were heard by all the other people left in the school. Satoko and Renge worried arrived at the scene, followed by Inoue, all wearing the surprised expression on their faces.

''Who are you? What are you doing here?'' The teacher stepped forward, holding a surprisingly calm posture. But actually, he was just as confused as the rest.

The man gave them a short look, looking very unimpressed. He immediately turned back to the little creature.

''The mirror, _now,_'' He demanded.

''No!''

The man waited for a moment. His gloved hand extended but when the critter didn't show any signs of giving up the mirror, or the crown and bracelets, the man decided to use different measures.

Removing his glove, revealing a pale hand, filled with dark stripes resembling veins he dashed forward, grabbing Inoue's head with his hand. When coming in contact with Inoue's skin, he started screaming and his body made frighteningly cracking sounds when a dark light engulfed him.

Renge's mouth fell open as made a few steps backwards and Satoko, standing next to her, felt her heart sink when a big..._monster_, for the lack of better word, was standing at the same place as their teacher had been.

Now when she had gotten a better look. The so-called monster did kinda resemble Inoue, having the same curly mustache that was often made fun off by students and wearing those same big glasses but otherwise it was...just strange. It looked like some kind off bull with two big horns but the monster was standing on its hind legs and had rather muscular arms.

''Hakai~!'' It moaned. Though it didn't sound painful. It sounded more...Irritated. Annoyed.

''I present to you, the Hakaisuru! Too bad that poor man has to suffer because of you,'' The man spoke, mockingly.

The monster, the Hakaisuru, dashed towards Krei and when he was hit by its fist, he was sent flying to the ground, still clenching the mirror against his chest but the crown and four bracelets fell out of his shell.

That was when it happened. The four girls simultaneously picked the four bracelets up. Their eyes completely fixated on the colored jewel in the bracelet, seemingly forgetting the world around them. They all seemed hypnotized by it. They couldn't look away from the bracelets in their hands.

And now, they knew precisely what to do.

**''Magiactivate!''** Their voices sounded clear and determined and they looked like they knew what they were doing. As if it was familiar, or normal, to them.

The girls were then engulfed in a bright light and in a mere second other... no, the _same_ girls returned but looking quite different.

Akemi's braided brown hair had turned into light blond locks. It was thick and somewhat puffy, barely reaching her shoulders, however the rest of hair was tied up in two buns with big, red-colored ribbons. Her school-uniform had changed. She was now wearing a short, red dress with short, puffy sleeves and a small-heart emblem pinned on a ribbon to her chest. Her simple brown shoes had been replaced by almost glowing, red dancing shoes, which made clapping noises while touching the ground as Cure Purity stroke a pose, holding her hand to her chest.

**''Creating Utopia with Love and Kindness, Cure Purity!''**

Renge's normally dirty-blonde hair had become a dark brown and quite longer, also an old-fashioned hat was sitting on her head. She was wearing a similar dress as Akemi, or Cure Purity, but it had a green color, even the heart-emblem and ribbon were green. She didn't have dance shoes, like Purity, but instead brown shoes with green leg warmers, also her short gloves had some straw to it. She took the side of her hat and winked while announcing her intro.

**''Creating Utopia with Nature and Flowers, Cure Natura!''**

Satoko's dark, gray hair was only slightly lighter, giving it an almost silvery tint and two, small ribbons held her to big twin-drills in place. Out of the four she was the only one with long sleeves (which seemed metallic) on her dress, which was light-blue in her case. Her boots were also made of metal, giving her whole uniform a futuristic vibe.

**''Creating Utopia with Wisdom and Knowledge, Cure Cyber!''**

And Reon's hair had become lighter, a mix between orange and blonde. It had gotten quite longer and thick, resembling a lion's mane with a ponytail, held up by an orange ribbon. Her dress was yellow, with various tints of orange hidden in there. Her gloves even had some fur on them, making her already close resemblance to a Lion even more evident.

**''Creating Utopia with Animals and Life, Cure Wild!''**

Krei, still lying on the ground, was speechless.

_Four_ Cures?

How could that be? Wasn't the princess supposed to become a Precure? Cure Magia?

Wasn't she suppose to be the only Cure. The prophecy had said so! And the fortune teller was never wrong!

Let alone, how could they transform with the Power Bracelet? Those were supposed to give Cure Magia more power...?

_''But...Krei, How can his be?'' _The princess asked the critter as Krei quickly stumbled to the fallen crown, holding it just as close as the mirror. She seemed just as confused as the critter.

''I don't know, princess.''

* * *

''Whuaa- What happened?'' Cure Purity was the first who returned to looking confused. She touched her sides and started inspecting her outfit. ''It's cute.''

When the Hakaisuru tried to attack Krei again, she stepped in front of him, blocking the fist with her bare hands.

''Don't bully this little bunny-snail! You meanie!'' She said, trying to sound brave. However she was anything but.

But she couldn't let this little creature get hurt.

''What happened? What are we wearing? I don't think I can take his!'' Reon, Cure Wild, whined while she held on Cyber's arm tightly, looking at her as if she hoped she would know the answer. She didn't.

Renge, Cure Natura, was the first to leap into action, using her feet to jump from wall to wall, finding out how agile she suddenly had become. But then she tripped over her own feet, landing right into the Hakaisuru's hand.

''Hakai~!''

''Ah, let go!'' Natura yelled, trying to get free from the monster's grip.

''Thisisnothappening!'' Cure Wild repeated to herself and was still hiding behind Cyber, who pushed her away and looked around hastily to find something she could use as a weapon.

Remembering how her sleeves seemed metallic and her shoes were too, she, like Natura, had become surprisingly agile as she tried to use both her arms and feet to attack the monster.

''Do something!'' She quickly yelled to Purity and Wild, with a slightly annoyed voice.

Cure Wild was frozen in terror. She wasn't even shaking anymore. Cure Purity pushed her aside when the Hakaisuru had used this moment to attack her. Cure Purity quickly scooped up the little critter.

''Who are you? Care to explain what's going on?''

''I'm not sure either but... you are the saviors, Precure! You have to defeat this monster!''

''Um...'' Cure Purity didn't know what to say, or what to do. She placed her hand on her chest, right where the heart-symbol was.

Then she knew. She _felt_ it.

''Listen you monster, this is the moment I, Cure Purity, will punish you!'' She instinctively cried but didn't know why. Her body seemed to be moving on its own. She pressed both her hands on the heart-emblem. Feeling a big sensation, she was soon holding a solid heart-like object in her hands. It was glowing with a bright red light while it slowly grew bigger and bigger in Purity's hands.

**''Pretty Cure! Heart-Beatdown!''**

Shoving the big heart towards the Hakaisuru, which stopped death in it tracks when it was hit by it, letting go of Natura when it was engulfed in a big light and in a short 'poof' Inoue had returned and the light slowly returned to the heart-emblem on Purity's chest.

Cyber quickly rushed to Inoue, who seemed alright but was unconscious.

''This is quite interesting,'' The man spoke and put his glove back on.

''Listen Kreios. We will get that Crown. And you four!'' He turned to the four Cures. ''Precure, my name is Tartarus. I am a loyal member of Lost Paradise. Don't forget that name.''

And with that he simply disappeared.

* * *

All at the same time, the girls turned to the little critter. Krei, still holding the mirror with it ears (or arms?) but had just put the crown back into its shell.

''Thank you so much for saving us,'' He said softly and quickly bowed to show his genuine grattitude.

''You better explain something,'' Cyber signed, picking Krei up. ''Wait..._Us?_''

''Yes, me and the princess. She is in here,'' Krei answered, holding the mirror up. It was quite beautiful, decorated with various jewels.

Then a face appeared in the mirror. The face of a rather young yet beautiful girl.

_''Greetings Precure. I'm Hestia from the Kingdom of Elysium,''_ She spoke politely. Wild let out a loud yelp and pulled on her mane-like hair.

''WHAT!? I'm seeing things! This can't be! Someone must be invading my mind! Aliens! Demons! The government!'' She panicked. Natura gave her a gentle slap on the shoulder.

''Whoa, Calm down!''

''A Princess? A ...a _real_ princess!?'' Purity's eyes sparkled as she held Krei in her hands and inspected the mirror.

Krei figured he had a lot to explain to these girls. ''It's better if the princess stays in there. That way Saturn's minions can't detect her.''

He had to stay by their side. For the sake of the princess.

''I'm Kreios, call me Krei and I want to talk with you, Precure.''

* * *

**ED:** Heartbeat Fanfare – Kanai Mika (Akemi), Mizuhashi Kaori (Renge), Sawashiro Miyuki (Satoko), Hirohashi Ryou (Reon) ft. Fukuyama Jun (Krei)

* * *

**Next Episode Preview:**

**Renge:** ''WHUAAA! I'm so confused right now!''  
**  
Krei:** ''Don't worry! I'll explain everything the next episode.''  
**  
Reon:** ''But our festival is tomorrow. We will surely get a bad grade. I just know it!''  
**  
Akemi: **''Girls, let's at least hear them out!''  
**  
Satoko: **''She's right. That seems to the most logical thing to do...wait...this situation is anything but logical.''  
**  
Akemi: **''Next time on Utopia Pretty Cure: 'School festival!' Let's make next time a wonderful time together too!''


	2. The School-Festival

**Obligatory info-dump, hurray!**

* * *

**OP: **Keep Trying, Precure! - Mayu Kudo  
**Episode 2: **School Festival.

* * *

After Mr. Inoue had woken up, not remembering anything of what happened the previous moments, he had swiftly send the four girls home after they had finished their work, allowing Krei to tell them everything without worrying about anyone hearing them.

''Explain,'' While standing in front of the school gate, Satoko was the first to turn her attention to the little creature and the mirror, which Akemi had been hiding into her bag.

''I will, I will,'' Krei assured them, holding the mirror with one ear. He jumped out of the bag and landed on the ground.

''You may want to sit down,'' He added, pointing to the nearby bench.

The four sat down, all with various expressions and impressions but all staring curiously at the creature and the mirror.

''I come from another world, Elysium-!'' Despite taking a deep breath before starting, he couldn't get far into his sentence without being interrupted by Reon.

''Another world!? Those exist!?'' She shrieked, big eyed.

''Uh...well, Yes. However next to Elysium, there are a lot more,'' Krei told them calmly. ''But don't ask me about those. I've never been to any of them''

The four girls stared at each other for a moment, letting the possibility of other worlds aside from their own sink in a bit.

''For many years, the great King Cronus ruled Elysium, taking the throne after the unexpected death of his father,'' This time Krei was the one who needed regain himself after remembering that tragic day. Although he was just a toddler when it happened, he still remembered that event vividly.

''Anyway, since the birth of our dear Princess Hestia,'' Krei gestured to the mirror, Hestia, smiling modestly to the four. ''There has been a prophet going around, that on her 14th birthday, a great evil will rise and that she has to become the legendary warrior, Cure Magia, to fight it!''

''Well, the prophet was wrong!'' Hestia cried with a childish pout, looking a bit closer to her age.

''Yes, that 'great evil' came sooner than expected and turned out to be Saturn, Cronus' younger brother,''

''Uh-oh, sibling-rivalry,'' Renge spat somewhat bitterly, crossing her arms with a surprisingly tired expressions on her face.

''To put it mildly, they don't get along very well,'' Krei confirmed sadly. ''He put together a rebellion and attacked the castle. I was asked by the queen to take the Princess, as well the Crown and Power Bracelets, to this world till she had reached the proper age to transform into Cure Magia,''

''Also, those Bracelets,'' Hestia spoke softly with a little bitter undertone. All four looked at the colored-bracelets that they were wearing on their wrists now. ''Those were supposed to give me more power as Cure Magia, enough power to stop the great evil!''

''That is true. We're not really sure why they allowed you to transform into Precure,'' Krei added as the girls didn't respond to Hestia's little outburst.

''So, you want us to fight that man who attacked us earlier? Was that Saturn actually?'' Renge asked.

''No, did you forget already?'' Satoko reminded the tall girl coldly. ''He even said his name was Tartarus,''

''Tartarus. He only one of many members of Lost Paradise, the name of Saturn's rebellion''

''Eh...how many exactly?'' Reon asked fearfully, holding Akemi's arm tightly.

''I'm not sure. I'm also not sure If he was the only one to escape before the time stop,'' Krei mused, exchanging worried looks with the girl in the mirror.

''The 'time stop'?''

''Yes, the King and Queen used a magical artifact known as the Chrono Clock,'' Krei explained, staring down again. ''The clock has the ability to stop time and, in order to save Elysium, we have to find the shards of the Clock!''

''But..'' Satoko spoke up. ''What about your princess? Wasn't she supposed to become a Precure too?''

''Yes, she was supposed to but...now we have you,'' Krei gave them a wry smile. Hestia didn't.

''But what are we supposed to do?'' Akemi asked meekly.

''Find the Chrono Shards and defeat Lost Paradise!''

''Yeah, that's nice but...what is in it for us?'' Renge asked, suspiciously eying the small critter. ''A slow, painful dead perhaps?''

''A_ WHAT_!?'' Reon shrieked, now grasping Akemi's shoulder.

''Of course not, Reon,'' Akemi reassured her, however she herself wasn't sure either.

''No! with the powers of the Bracelets, You will be fine!'' Krei particularly begged them, holding the mirror close to his chest. Hestia's expression was rather hard to read.

''I'll help you,'' Akemi declared and was the first to stand up, holding her Bracelet close as she smiled at Krei, who teared up.

She couldn't let him down. This seemed serious. She would do everything in her power to help Krei and Hestia.

Krei jumped into Akemi's arms with loud sobs, still holding the mirror in one hand.

''Krei..'' Hestia couldn't help but smile, her parents would be saved, everyone will be saved. They would help them, no more sadness.

''Well, I'm not getting myself into danger,'' Renge frowned and put her bracelet back on the bench before walking off in quick steps.

''I'll think about it,'' Satoko placed her bracelet next to Renge's as she walked in the opposite direction of Renge's but just as fast.

''Ehm...It seems pretty dangerous!'' Was all Reon could utter before rushing off, leaving only Akemi with Krei and Hestia.

''But...'' Akemi began sadly.

* * *

''Mama! Its time to get out of bed!'' Akemi gently shook her still-sleeping mother awake. Everyday when Akemi would go to school, she would wake her mother up too.

''Eh? Akemi, sweetie...?'' Mother mumbled, looking at the clock. ''You're an hour too early''

''I have to leave early today. The school festival!'' Akemi said, grasping the blanket away. ''I'll be going now so don't fall asleep again mom! You don't want to get yelled at by your boss again, right?''

''Alright, alright,'' Mother signed, rubbing her eyes before muttering some foul words, presumably describing her boss.

Akemi had woken up even earlier than normal today, to bake some delicious cupcakes with various frosting, such as caramel, vanilla and, Akemi's favorite, chocolate!

After tasting one of the chocolate ones, she felt her heart burst open.

How delicious!

They were simply perfect!

''Oh, Akemiiiiii~!'' She muttered to herself in a high-pitched voice. ''You are such a great cook!''

Despite that she didn't say it to most people, Akemi took silent pride in her baking and cooking skills.

''They simply look delicious, Akemi!'' Krei popped up behind her, startling her a little.

After spending the night at her home, he found out what a kind girl she was. So friendly and pure. Her Cure name fitted her well.

''Don't you want to taste some?'' She asked, turning to the critter. Akemi put the mirror of the princess, who seemed to be sleeping, gently in her bag.

''Oh no, I can't possibly...''

''Take one! You seem like a chocolate-person to me,'' She smiled, pushing the cupcake into Krei's hands.

''Oh dear! I have to go,'' Akemi said, packing the cupcakes, putting on her coat and calling sole parent. ''I'm leaving mama, so don't fall asleep again!''

Krei hadn't taken a single bite of his cupcake as he jumped into Akemi's bag, who hurriedly rushed to school.

Not surprisingly, Akemi was the first of the group to arrive at school. She figured she would already set everything up and make the preparations for the stand in front of the school. She saw various upper-classmates preparing but not even a single member of her own class.

She was surprisingly quickly done with setting down the stand, sorting the cupcakes by flavor and putting on the price-card. She then sat down behind the stand, her bag on her lap.

''How does it taste, Krei?'' She asked quietly, so that no one would see him.

''I was gonna take a bite just now,'' He said, digging his teeth into the chocolate-cupcake.

He froze.

It tasted terrible, simply awful.

''It's pretty good, isn't it?'' Akemi asked gleefully.

He looked at her, she seemed so happy. He just couldn't tell her. It would break her heart.

''D..eli...cious,'' He forced another bite down his throat.

* * *

Satoko was the second to appear. She didn't react to Krei and seemed quite surprised when she saw the cupcakes.

''Oh,'' She said as calm and stoic as ever as she started unpacking her bag, revealing a plate of, clumsily decorated, cupcakes.

''You made these?'' Akemi asked. A very little voice in her head couldn't help but laugh at the amateurish cupcakes.

''Yes,'' Satoko had always reminded Akemi of a robot. So stoic, so awkward and she moved so stiff.

While waiting for the others to arrive seemed so long. Akemi didn't even see her friend, Nadeshiko, well she might be in the gymnasium, practicing their play a little.

She really wanted watch it. Hopefully she was allowed to take a little break so she could take a look.

''I've been thinking,'' Satoko eventually said, putting a hand on Akemi's bag. ''I will help you too.''

''Really!?'' Krei jumped out of the bag, only for him to get quickly pushed back inside by a worried Akemi.

''You still have that bracelet, right?'' Satoko asked.

''I do, I do!'' Krei beamed, grabbing the blue-bracelet out of his shell. ''Here you go!''

''But Satoko, what made you change your mind actually?'' Akemi asked, curious.

''I believe...everything happens for a reason,'' Satoko said, staring off into the distance. ''It probably wasn't a coincidence that the _four_ of us ended up staying late at school just when Krei came there, with _four_ bracelets''

''You're right,'' Akemi admitted, dreamy. ''Must be fate!''

That sounded so fantastic.

Just like a fantasy-novel or manga!

Another awkward silence fell.

Luckily it was interrupted more quickly. Reon, arrived at the stand, breathing heavily. She probably had run to school.

''Oh, I'm sorry I'm late! I had to feed Caesar but Himiko and Galileo were missing, so I had to go look for them, then Columbus wouldn't want me to leave and-!''

Akemi and Satoko exchanged confused looks as Reon continued to rattle at a fast pace. Her eyes looking everywhere except the two's eyes as she stroked her wild hairdo a few times.

''Calm down,'' Satoko said, holding one hand up to calm the panicky girl down.

Seriously, what was up with her?

Reon fell quiet, staring at the ground.

''You're still angry, aren't you? About...yesterday..?'' Reon asked them, avoiding eye-contact completely as she shuffled around nervously.

''No, no! It's alright,'' Akemi said, hoping she wouldn't panic again.

''Actually, I think it's rather scandalous,'' Krei admitted. He stared at her with such cold eyes that even Satoko couldn't help but feel uneasy.

Reon flinched, taking a few steps backwards.

''I'm not sure why the Bracelets can grant powers to become a Precure as well,'' Krei spoke, not looking at Reon. ''But I am sure that only people with strong hearts are able to become a Precure at all''

Satoko wanted to speak up. Didn't Krei told them that the Princess was supposed to become a Precure because some prophecy had said so?

How was that prophecy so sure Hestia would have a strong heart?

Ultimately Satoko kept quiet, allowing Krei to lecture Reon some more.

''Listen..._You_ are Cure Wild!'' Krei said, pointing at Reon, who flinched again.

''M-Me?''

''Indeed, _you._''

''No, I'm not! it's too dangerous! There will be more creepy monsters, right? I'm sure there are! I'm not strong! I'm not brave or smart or anything! I'll be useless in this whole fight!''

''Listen to me!'' Krei spoke up, almost gaining a few confused glares in the groups' direction. Akemi and Satoko hid the critter by standing in front of him. ''Don't you remember what happened yesterday? _You_ transformed! _You _beca-!''

''So...I'm bound to that bracelet!? It's sucking my life-force out or something else just as horrifying!?''

''What? Of course not, this isn't a horror-movie!'' Krei signed, seemingly a bit offended but keeping calm, or at least trying to keep calm.

''Reon,'' Akemi began, turning to Reon and grabbing her hands, hoping to calm her down a bit. ''Don't you see? What happened yesterday might have been a bit scary... but we saved Krei, Hestia and even Mr. Inoue!''

Speaking of the teacher, Satoko saw him talking to, or better said _scolding_, Renge.

''Ehm...you too?'' Reon asked Satoko, who simply nodded and showed her bracelet while staring Renge down as she hopped towards the group.

''Look who finally arrived,'' Satoko spoke, completely deadpan.

''Sorry,'' Renge signed, she didn't sound like she meant it.

''I guess I'll help you too...'' Reon murmured unsure but was interrupted by Renge.

''Oh, those cupcakes looks sweet!'' She said and snatched a few before anyone could stop her.

''Where are your manners?'' Satoko grumbled, grabbing Renge's arm. ''We worked hard for that.''

''It's alright, Satoko,'' Akemi said, staring Renge down. ''Well, how do they taste?''

Renge took a bite of one of Satoko's ones, who couldn't care less than If Renge liked it or not.

''Not bad,'' Renge admitted. They did taste alright but a little...plain.

''Taste this one next!'' Akemi gleamed, pointing at the caramel-flavored cake. ''You strike me as a Caramel-person!''

''I do?'' Renge lifted an eyebrow but took a bite anyway.

Krei noticed her face grimacing.

Oh no. Renge too though they tasted terrible. It would surely break Akemi's heart!

Quickly Krei jumped on Renge's head, covering her mouth with his ears-...uh...arms.

''It is absolute-grmmh!'' Renge started a little fight with the critter, trying to pry him of her face.

''Ah, girls!'' Inoue walked up to the four, allowing Renge to pick Krei from her face. She held him behind her back as the teacher had approached them.

''Looking good, really good!'' He complimented them.

''Thanks, Mr. Inoue,'' Akemi smiled, turning her attention away from Renge and Krei.

Inoue continued to look around the various stands, as did the four girls, who continually switched between two selling the cakes and two looking around themselves.  
Unluckily for Satoko, she and Renge ended up together as Akemi and Reon took their separate ways through the stands.

''Good morning, Krei,'' Hestia yawned and give the girls a small smile.

''Good _afternoon_, princess,'' Krei signed with a smile. Such a heavy sleeper she was.

''She had been sleeping all this time? What a lazy-!'' Renge began, side-eying the princess.

''Speak for yourself,'' Satoko said, her voice completely void of anything resembling emotions.

* * *

_(Eyecatch 1: The four Cures are running over a rainbow in the sky with Cure Purity leading the way, however Natura trips and causes everyone to fall off, leaving only the rainbow in sight. The Utopia Precure Logo appears at the bottom)_

_(Eyecatch 2: Everyone is still falling down, with Wild holding onto Natura, who's flapping her arms and Cyber trying to grab Purity, who's covering her eyes, luckily everyone lands on a big inflatable castle. Krei appears next to them and smiles as the Utopia Precure Logo appears at the bottom)_

* * *

Akemi sat in the front-row of the gymnasium, so she had the best place to watch the play of 'Little Red Hood' her friend and fellow club members had put together.

And Akemi's friends, Nadeshiko Sumire, played the grandmother. When she finally appeared, she did it as good as ever.

The show was surprisingly short but still very good for such a small club, and one of them was even absent.

Nadeshiko immediately turned to Akemi, still in her grandmother-costume, after the play was done.

''That was great!'' Akemi smiled.

''I'm so glad it's over. With Tanaka absent there isn't much we could do, and he would play the part of the Bad Wolf. So Ruko had to take on that role...'' Nadeshiko signed but still forced a small smile on her lips.

''Oh, Akemi! I love your new bracelet!'' Nadeshiko grabbed Akemi's arm to take a better look at the bracelet which, unknown to Nadeshiko, held quite a lot of power.

* * *

On the other side of the festival, a very young-looking girl in a short green-dress was walking, surrounded by various people.

''What a cute, little girl!''

''Must be a kindergartener.''

''Just a little princess.''

''She even has a little crown!''

Shangri-La loved it when she was the center of attention. Going to this festival had been a good idea. It was much better than sitting at 'home' all day. It was so boring and bland. She needed some company, other than her 'comrades'. Maybe some pet or cute animal?

Then she saw it.

She had already removed her white-glove, revealing the same vein-like lines as Tartarus had, on her small hands as she dashed forward her new 'pet'

* * *

Reon, unable to find her friend, had returned to Renge and Satoko at the stand but when she arrived Reon froze in fear as someone grabbed something out of her hair, seemingly a little chick, which instantly grew a few seizes and started moaning. ''Hakai~!''

Falling to the ground as she saw her beloved little Columbus. He had hidden in her hair and was suddenly turned into a monster!

The Hakaisuru started destroying most of the stands as people started screaming and panicking.

''Columbus! No!'' Reon shrieked. Completely panicking as she saw the chicken-like monster with horns running around the festival.

''Wait...WHY WAS THERE A CHICK IN YOUR HAIR!?'' Renge turned to Reon, who was still panicking.

''He wanted to come along, so I hid him in my hair!'' Reon cried, leaving Renge and Satoko just as confused.

''Just Transform!'' Krei ordered and threw the last bracelet to Renge.

''What...why?''

''Please!'' Hestia begged.

''Let's go, Reon.'' Satoko signed, tipping Reon on the shoulder, who was still trembling but slowly nodded. Renge didn't follow.

''Magiactivate!''

''Creating Utopia with Wisdom and Knowledge! Cure Cyber!''

''Creating Utopia with Animals and Life! Cure Wild!''

* * *

Akemi, Nadeshiko and a few others were helping getting the civilians to safety.

''I'll check If there are any more left!'' Akemi stated and ran off before Nadeshiko could answer.

''Akemi, be careful!''

* * *

''Do something!'' Cure Cyber almost roared to Wild, who couldn't bring herself to attack the monster.

It was little Columbus, the little chick, who followed Reon almost everywhere. And it was super scary!

Cyber didn't seem to have any problems with hitting and kicking the monster. However the Hakaisuru didn't seem too bothered by it.

Just like Renge, Cyber noticed how agile and fast she had become.

* * *

Akemi's heart sank when she arrived at the scene. She saw Renge arguing with Krei and Hestia, while Satoko and Reon, transformed, were fighting the Hakaisuru. She also saw a young girl in a green dress, who stood a little away from the fight but still seemed to be enjoying it.

''Akemi! Hurry, transform!'' Krei screamed to her.

''Renge?'' Akemi turned to Renge, who was staring her bracelet with a frown.

''Let's go together, Renge! You did great last time!''

''...Alright..'' After Renge's leaf-green eyes came in contact with Akemi's bright red ones, she slowly found herself nodding.

She wasn't sure why but Akemi made her feel calmer, better, _safer_.

''Magiactivate!''

''Creating Utopia with Love and Kindness! Cure Purity!''

''Creating Utopia with Nature and Flowers! Cure Natura!''

''So you are the Precure, hm?'' The girl asked, coming closer.

''Who are you!?'' Krei asked, holding the mirror close.

''My name is Shangri-La~!'' The little girl bowed and took a moment to stare at each of the Cures, then her stare stopped at Cure Wild. ''Whuaaa! You are so adorable! Like a lion! I loooooove Lions, they're so cute!''

Grabbing the yellow Cure in a tight hug, Shangri-La couldn't help but smile. She was soft. Just like a lion.

''Why don't you come with me!? I'm sure you'll be great company!''

''NOOO! Let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go!'' Wild cried, using all her powers to try to break free from the girl's grip, who proved to be surprisingly strong for her stature.

Luckily Cure Cyber helped her by simply punching the little girl in the face.

''Ouch! That hurt!'' The little girl pouted, holding her red cheek as she glared daggers at Cyber.

Wild was practically dragged away by Cyber, who seemed really annoyed.

''Just stay here,'' She ordered, as Wild sat down on the ground.

''I'm sorry,'' She whispered. She was just so scared.

Cure Natura landed a few successful kicks at the Hakaisuru, feeling a little better as she fought side by side with Cure Purity.

This was actually kinda fun.

However her fun was completely ruined when she tripped over her feet and out of nowhere, Shangri-La grabbed her arm, throwing the green Cure against a stand.

Enraged, Natura immediately dashed towards the little girl, only to trip over her own feet _again_.

''My, my~ what a clumsy girl!'' She laughed and with a childish, annoying tone started singing ''Clumsy! Clumsy! Clumsy! What a klutz! Hahaha! Cure Klutz!''

Natura felt like someone had punched her heart. She gritted her teeth she tried to stand up, only to, again, fall.

Shangri-La's started tearing up from laughing. Still bullying Natura by yelling; ''Clumsy! Clumsy and stupid! What a clown!'' over and over again.

''Turn Columbus back!'' Wild somehow found the courage to attack the strong girl again, only to be grabbed by Shangri-La again. She threw Wild in Krei's direction, causing him to accidentally let go of the mirror, which Shangri-La managed to quickly catch it a graceful little jump.

''Whuaa! I got it! Super lucky!'' Shangri-La smiled, her sweet smile quickly turning into a devilish grin as she waved goodbye, leaving the four to deal with the Hakaisuru.

She'll take a pet another day.

''No! No!'' Krei now started panicking, everything had happened so quick.

They got Hestia.

Nononononononono.

''Ruining the school-festival is unacceptable! This is the moment I, Cure Purity, will punish you!''

Cure Purity felt a familiar excitement, just like yesterday. Instinctively putting her hands on her heart-emblem, making another heart appear and shoving it towards the Hakaisuru.

''Pretty Cure! Heart-Beatdown!''

In a short 'poof' the Hakaisuru returned to being a little chick, which immediately got caught by Wild. The chick had something on his head. A very small little shard.

''A Chrono Shard!'' Krei said, jumping on Wild's shoulder. Krei carefully grabbed the shard with his hands and put it in his shell.

In a short moment all the stands had returned to their original states, as the girls had transformed back. It was like time was turned backwards.

''Oh Columbus!'' Reon pressed the chick against her chest. Glad he was alright.

''Why was there a chick in your hair? That doesn't seem logical,'' Satoko asked. She was also gonna ask 'how' but with such a wild hairdo as Reon, it seemed easy to hide _anything_ in it.

''Columbus didn't want me to leave. I had to take him along!'' Reon argued, turning her back to Satoko.

''I know you'll think I'm weird, I'm a coward and-!''

''It's alright! I was scared too. We all were'' Akemi turned to Reon, trying to make her feel a little better.

However she didn't notice that out of the four of them, Renge was feeling the absolute worst.

And Krei also wasn't happy.

''Princess...''

* * *

**ED:** Heartbeat Fanfare – Mika Kanai (Akemi), Kaori Mizuhashi (Renge), Miyuki Sawashiro (Satoko), Ryou Hirohashi (Reon) ft. Jun Fukuyama (Krei)

**Next Episode Preview:  
Krei:** ''I hope the princess is alright..''  
**Akemi: **''Don't worry, Krei! We'll save her, right?''  
**Satoko&amp;Reon:** ''Yes!''  
**Akemi:** ''Renge? What's wrong?''  
**Renge: **''Well...somethings being bothering me...''  
**Akemi:** ''Next time on Utopia Pretty Cure: 'Grow and Fall' Let's make next time a wonderful time together too!''


	3. Grow and Fall

And another thing slipped from her hands, landing soundly on the ground.

''You broke something, again?'' Renge's father, Katsuo Morita, also known as Principal Morita, came into the living room. Encountering Renge clumsily trying to pick up the broken pieces of a few plates.

''Oh, not those plates!'' Mr. Morita signed, slowly picking the pieces up. ''Haruto send me those. They come all the way from Seinarushima!''

Renge rolled her eyes as she adjusted her 'home-only' glasses. She couldn't care less at what Haruto had sent her father. But the fact that she broke something again, hearing Shangri-La's words in her head during the night didn't help any matters.

Clumsy. Clumsy. Clumsy.

She already knew she was clumsy, alright!

She had been hearing that all her life.

_''Oh, Renge, you fell off the slide again?'' Her father would often help her calm down after she had fallen down. But her mother wouldn't._

_''You broke my crafting-project!'' Her rather lanky body didn't help matters, as she did remember accidentally stepping onto someones stuff at school more than once._

_''My shirt! What have you done!?'' Also her long arms would, at least once a day, accidentally push down a glass which contained a drink of some sort. Mostly spilling some of it on someone's clothes._

_''You're only slowing him down!'' Her mother scolded her when she wanted to play with Haruto._

She truly wanted to help the others. She wanted to save Krei and Hestia's world, aid Akemi and the others in their fight. And after all, Renge felt a little more confident as Cure Natura. It was a little less...scary, especially when you had Akemi to ease your mind, as was proved yesterday.

But Renge was just so clumsy, it would never work out.

And to make matters worse, she was just plain dumb.

She knew that all too well.

* * *

**OP: **Keep Trying, Precure! - Mayu Kudo  
**Episode 3: **Grow and Fall.

* * *

''I'll ask you one more time, dear princess, where is the crown?''

In a dark place, completely void of any color. A place which resembled a huge hall with various kinds of chairs and a pretty big table in the middle, where Hestia's mirror was lying on.

She was surrounded by four figures. She recognized two as Tartarus and Shangri-La. But another muscular, fiery-red haired man and slim girl with awfully long, curly hair she had never seen before.

''I'm not going to tell you,'' Hestia kept her cool, despite the fact she was so scared.

''Please?'' The slim girl asked simply.

''Tell us!'' The man with the fiery-red hair threw his fist on the table, causing the mirror to be lifted up only a moment.

''You're sure you won't tell us? Something bad might happen to you, you know?'' Shangri-La said, standing on her toes to be able to look at the mirror.

''I'm sure. Do whatever you want with me. I won't tell you anything,'' Hestia grimaced and braced herself for whatever would come next.

''Muspell, do it,'' Tartarus turned to the man, who looked down at the mirror for a moment.

''This is your last chance,'' He warned. His fist hovering above the mirror, slightly trembling ''I'd rather not hurt you, princess,''

''You won't have to,'' Hestia assured him calmly, a serene smile on her face.

Then, somehow, the mirror broke before Muspell's fist came in contact with it.

''What!?'' Tartarus gasped, picking up the broken mirror carefully and inspecting it.

Hestia was gone.

* * *

The day after the School-festival was filled with rumors. Rumors about those 'Super-heroes' that had saved the festival yesterday.

''Did you see them, Akemi?'' Nadeshiko asked Akemi, who sat next to her in the classroom during lunch.

''Uh...yes, of course!''

''They were fantastic, weren't they?'' Nadeshiko smiled as she closed her empty lunch box. ''Especially that red one! She was so cool!''

Akemi quickly nodded and turned her head away to hide her red face. Nadeshiko though she was cool!

What Akemi didn't notice, was that someone had been staring at her for quite some time.

Renge Morita sat alone in the back of the class, quickly munching down everything that was put in her lunch box as she had a somewhat fazed expression on her freckled face.

She signed, after the school-festival the four girls hadn't really talked to each other. Akemi was with her friend the whole time, Reon often left the classroom and while Satoko was, like Renge, mostly alone. Renge wasn't really sure If she wanted to approach her. She was so boring and serious.

Now her gaze turned to her wrist, still wearing the green-colored bracelet.

Cure Natura.

Somehow, that name sounded so...right.

Like it just fitted completely. It was a perfect match.

''I need two to pick up some papers from upstairs,'' Mr. Inoue said after lunch was over, waiting for someone to volunteer but the class kept quiet.

''Alright, Morita and Touda, will you pick them up?''

Satoko nodded politely and walked out of the classroom. Not even bothering to look at Renge, who signed heavily and followed, almost tripping over someone's bag while walking out.

* * *

''Hey, can you walk a bit slower?'' Renge asked, almost running to keep up with Satoko's walking pace.

She then came to a complete halt.

''Sorry,'' Satoko muttered. Renge was completely unable to read her. She was just so stoic and..._robotic_.

She wasn't a robot, right?

Satoko started walking really slow this time. So slow that Renge had to wait for her.

''Is this slow enough?'' Satoko asked blankly.

''Are you trying to get under my skin?'' Renge growled, getting annoyed. ''Well, listen Missy Robotty. It won't work!''

''Missy...Robotty?'' Was all Satoko said, wearing a puzzled frown on her face.

Satoko gently gave Renge a push, but it was enough to let the tall girl trip again who only barely managed to get a grip on the radiator stuck to the wall.

Unluckily for Renge... it was blazing hot!

And Renge still ended up with her butt on the ground.

''You're not really handy? Are you?'' Satoko asked, offering a hand to help the fallen girl up, who slapped it away.

''You don't have to drill it in!''

* * *

When finally arriving at the right room, the two both got a huge pile of papers to carry back.

Poor Renge was under constant pressure of falling. The pile was so huge, she couldn't even see in front of her.

Needless to say, she already dreaded going down those stairs again.

''Wait,'' Satoko suddenly said when the two stood by the staircase. ''Shall I take your papers too?''

''What!? Are you saying that I can't even walk down a simple staircase!?'' Renge snapped, refusing to give in and almost jumping down one step.

And, of course, she already tripped when trying to get down the next step.

Renge forced her eyes shut.

''Watch out!'' She heard Satoko cry, sounding surprisingly shocked.

Ouch!

With pain in her back, Renge opened her eyes. She was lying on her back, surrounded by fallen papers.

''You were really Lucky,'' Satoko stated simply, starting to pick up the fallen papers. ''If you had fallen only a little differently or landed somewhere else, you could have broken something..or worse..''

''But...it wasn't very smart of you,'' Satoko added quickly, annoying Renge again as she stood up.

''You are looking down on me, aren't you?''

''No, I'm not,''

''Yes, you are! Acting so high and mighty!'' Renge spat. ''I hate that!''

''I'm not sure what you mean,'' Satoko piled the fallen papers up. ''It seems somewhat illogical to hate that.''

''Urrggg! You're so annoying!'' She finally snapped, not really thinking straight.

With that Renge stomped off, leaving Satoko with the papers.

* * *

After getting into an argument with Mr. Inoue again for leaving Satoko behind and skipping class, Renge had to stay after class again. She had to stay so late that when she was finally able to go home, she saw her father getting into the car.

''Father!'' She yelled while dashing towards him and waving her hands, trying to get his attention before he would drive away.

But a misplaced stone causing her to trip again. This time hurting her knee quite a bit.

And just in time to see her dad drive away.

Renge muttered some foul words before stomping off to the bus-station. While she would normally take the bus home, it already was late and it was getting dark and she had rather gone with her dad.

And to make everything worse, she just missed the bus. She managed to get close enough to get inside but the doors were closed and the bus had driven off, leaving the girl behind.

Her knee was still hurting a lot. Renge grimaced when she saw a some red through her brown tights she was wearing.

What an awful day.

* * *

When she finally arrived home, her father immediately approached her.

''Renge, I though you were home already. What kept you so..?'' He then fell quiet and squinted his eyes.

''Oh Renge. What did you do _this_ time?''

''Nothing,'' Renge lied, falling down on the couch and just now noticing a somewhat big vase standing on the table.

''Oh, I got this from Haruto! Isn't it beautiful?'' Her father said, admiring the vase.

While Renge didn't like to admit it, it actually was pretty beautiful. With a flowery pattern in various shades of green.

''Yeah, beautiful..''

''Just don't break it, okay?'' Her father put his hands on the vase nervously. ''Haruto worked very hard to get enough money to buy this for us''

Renge rolled her eyes, after all those years she would automatically cringe every time ''Haruto'' was mentioned.

Oh he was so perfect...

.._Perfectly infuriating._

* * *

_(Eyecatch 1: The four Cures are running over a rainbow in the sky with Cure Purity leading the way, however Natura trips and causes everyone to fall off, leaving only the rainbow in sight. The Utopia Precure Logo appears at the bottom)_

_(Eyecatch 2: Everyone is still falling down, with Wild holding onto Natura, who's flapping her arms and Cyber trying to grab Purity, who's covering her eyes, luckily everyone lands on a big inflatable castle. Krei appears next to them and smiles as the Utopia Precure Logo appears at the bottom)_

* * *

''Krei, If there's anything I can do...?'' Akemi began as she just finished her homework. She had noticed the little critter had seemed very nervous since the princess was stolen from them.

''It's alright. I'm sure they won't do anything to her until they get what they want..'' Krei still seemed very worried.

And he was.

He was worried sick of his dear princess, who he had cared for since she was just a newborn. He had seen her walk for the first time, he had heard her first words, her first birthday, her first dress and many more beautiful memories. She had always been like a daughter or sister to him. He had promised her he would protect her...

And he had failed.

But he didn't want to worry Akemi, or any other of the cures. They probably had enough worries right now.

''Akemi,'' He spoke up, immediately getting the attention from the girl. ''Why don't we invite the others here tomorrow? I mean, you are all free on Saturdays, right?''

''Yes, but..why?''

''I think it's probably better for you all to become closer,'' Krei waved his arms up and down. ''Don't be shy!''

''That's not it,'' Akemi said, she was just a little bit scared that their secret may be found out by...

''Akemiiii, darling!'' With a fast motion, Akemi's door had been shut open, causing Krei to quickly pretend to be a doll while Akemi's mother, Nanbara Aiko, stepped it.

''Look what I got, sweetie!'' She held up an old-fashioned video-tape.

''How did you get that!? That movie is so old!''

''It's a mother's S~e~c~r~e~t!'' Her mother winked and the two giddily rushed to the living room to watch said video-tape.

Krei didn't know what movie it was but from the sounds of it, it seemed rather...violent.

He was happy Akemi had left him in her room.

* * *

''I've left some food for you in the fridge which you can warm up, alright?'' Katsuo Morita told his daughter, handing her a rather long list of rules (''Stay away from the Stove'', ''Lock the doors'', ''Don't mess with the television channels'' etc.), since he would be away the till late he would always give Renge a list of rules on what to do and what _not_ to do.

''I'll be fine, father,'' Renge reassured him and almost pushed him outside. ''Good luck at the meeting!''

After her father was gone, Renge could just hear music in her ears.

It was time to party!

''Yay!'' Renge cheered, jumping on the couch. ''I'm home alone~!''

''You are one of those Precures, am I correct?''

''Whaaaah!''

A clear voice startled Renge so much she fell off the couch and landed on the hard floor.

''WELL!?'' A face appeared above her. A muscular man with spiky hair as red as flames. He wore a very serious expression on his face.

''Oh no! You've got the wrong person!'' Renge lied with a wry smile.

''Lying is the lowest of the low!'' He practically screamed into her face, while she still laid on the ground.

He pointed at her bracelet and eyed her suspiciously.

''Oh...ehm...''

''I am Muspell,'' The man sounded calm for a short moment as he introduced himself, then he pointed at Renge. ''What is your name!?''

''R-Renge Morita, sir!'' Renge sprung up.

''Renge Morita. I challenge you!''

''Challenge!?'' Renge fussed, hiding her hands behind her back and slowly walking backwards.

What did this man want?

Was he...

''Correct! A fight about concentration!'' Muspell explained, taking himself very seriously. ''Pay attention!''

Renge flinched, she was just so confused...

''You are not my parent, hmph!'' She crossed her arms and looked away.

Well, not that she listened to her parents...

''Look,'' Muspell's voice was softer again. Renge looked at him and wasn't happy with what she saw.

Oh no! Muspell was balancing the vase on this index finger. She wasn't sure how he did that and she was pretty amazed but If it fell it would surely break.

And father wouldn't like that at all.

''Put that down!''

''No, transform and get it from me!'' Muspell urged with a somewhat playful smirk. ''Calm your mind, ease your soul and get your body under control!''

She seriously had to transform to get that vase back?

''Alright, alright, geez!'' Renge signed, looking at her bracelet for a few seconds.

Then everything came automatically.

''Magiactivate!''

Transforming did calm her mind and it did ease her soul.

''Creating Utopia with Nature and Flowers! Cure Natura!''

''Not bad,'' Muspell said, hopping outside, still with the vase balancing on his fingertip.

''Hey, wait!'' Cure Natura followed him outside, spotting him standing on a little wall.

''Are you ready, Cure Natura?'' Muspell asked, as he, all in the span of a few seconds, threw the vase in the air, removed his glove and grabbed a hold of the most nearby object, a mailbox, which turned into a Hakaisuru.

''Hakai~!''

''Nonononono!'' Cure Natura just barely managed to catch the vase, only to fall down on her butt again. But luckily her father's precious vase was safe.

She may not like Haruto's presents but her father did...

Still holding the vase, Natura was swept off her feet and thrown against the wall. Muspell was standing on a wall behind the Hakaisuru.

* * *

''What's going on?'' Akemi asked Krei when her bracelet suddenly started glowing and making a rather strange buzzing sound.

''A dark presence is here!'' He explained, jumping on her shoulder. ''Hurry!''

''Eh...Magiactivate!''

* * *

Satoko had already transformed into Cure Cyber and was running through the streets of Unmeigaoka.

She didn't really know where she was going. It was like her feet were leading her.

''Could someone be needing our help?'' She pondered to herself.

* * *

Reon, just transformed into Cure Wild, was also being led by her feet. Hopping from rooftop to rooftop.

She didn't like this one bit.

Holding her hands in front of her eyes, hoping she wouldn't arrive somewhere scary...

* * *

Natura, still holding the vase, was vastly trying to avoid the punches of the Hakaisuru. She tried to jump to somewhere safe where she could put the vase down but that Hakaisuru wouldn't let her.

''Leave our friend alone!'' Cure Purity, Cure Cyber and Cure Wild all arrived at the scene at the same time.

And Natura couldn't be more relieved.

''There you are,'' Muspell got a satisfied grin on his face. ''Hakaisuru! Get those three!''

''Hakai~!''

The monster turned its attention to Purity, Cyber and Wild, trying to grab them.

Cure Wild was the first to get caught by one of the big hands, after she had tried to run away. She started crying and blubbered someone incomprehensible while desperately trying to get loose, but to no avail.

Purity was next, trying to get Wild free she was soon caught in the other hand, leaving only Cyber, who quickly become trapped under the Hakaisuru's foot. Luckily it didn't intend to kill her so Cyber was able to lift it just barely but not much else...leaving her stuck in that position.

''Cure Natura!'' Muspell cried to the last standing Cure. ''If you can balance that vase on your head for a whole minute, then you'll win and I will let your friends go.''

''What!?'' Natura cried. She didn't understand this man at all.

''I'm sure you can do it, Cure Natura. Believe in yourself!''

Was he...encouraging her?

Wasn't he their enemy?

He didn't seem to take it seriously at all. Like it was a game.

''No. I'm too clumsy and can't do anything right. I just want to fi-..''

''Stop that right now!'' He screamed into her face, suddenly standing in front of her. ''Don't talk like that about yourself! I won't accept that!''

He snagged the vase from her hands and put it on her head.

''Time starts...'' He began, suddenly having a stopwatch into his hands. ''NOW!''

She didn't really know why she decided to go along with this...

Looking at her friends, both Purity and Cyber cheered her on but Wild seemed too occupied with panicking.

''Natura! Go go!'' She even saw Krei, not too close to the battlefield, and couldn't help but smile.

Before she knew it, Muspell screamed into her ear again.

''Congratulations, Cure Natura!'' He snapped his fingers, returning the Hakaisuru to a simple mailbox. ''You have achieved a new form of self-control. Keep it up!''

And with that he disappeared.

''Are you sure that guy's our enemy?'' Cure Cyber asked, as the three approached Natura.

''I think so...'' Natura held the vase close. Luckily it was still safe and sound.

''Another Chrono Shard!'' Now Krei was yelling into her ear and pointed at the vase. He grabbed the shard and put it in his shell again.

* * *

Akemi (with little help of Krei) had invited the girls to her home. However Renge suggested they'd come to her house instead, as her father would be away till late.  
They had talked a bit and exchanged cellphone numbers. It still was rather awkward as there often fell a long silence.

Luckily Krei would then start telling a story about Elysium.

Renge had to admit, she hadn't felt so happy in quite some time.

Maybe becoming a Precure was something good.

A new start.

* * *

**ED1:** Heartbeat Fanfare – Mika Kanai (Akemi), Kaori Mizuhashi (Renge), Miyuki Sawashiro (Satoko), Ryou Hirohashi (Reon) ft. Jun Fukuyama (Krei)

**Next Episode Preview  
Satoko: **''You are really irresponsible, Renge..''  
**Renge: **''I am not!''  
**Satoko: **''From what I've seen, you are.''  
**Renge: **''Urrgg!''  
**Reon:** ''Why do they keep fighting!? It's making me nervous!''  
**Renge: **''Reon! Let me take care of one of your pets! I'll prove that I'm responsible!''  
**Reon:** ''EEEEH!?''**  
Akemi: **''Next time on Utopia Pretty Cure: 'The Irresponsible One' Let's make next time a wonderful time together too!''


	4. The Irresponsible One

**It's here, ohoho! Thanks, Julia Lucrezia Hanazono for beta-reading this chapter and adding some stuff. Everyone, check out her fanseries Twilight Pretty Cure and Parfum Pretty Cure too! They're great reads! (but be warned, Twilight will rip your heart out and give you conflicted feels)**

* * *

As Krei had suggested, Akemi tried to get the group closer, inviting them to do something after school, even if her friend Nadeshiko would come along.

However everything she did proved to be a bit...futile. As both Renge and Satoko didn't really try to get along and often would get into fights and leave. Reon did_ somewhat_ try to get closer but would often just run off after Renge and Satoko started arguing.

These Precures were quite an unusual bunch.

* * *

**OP:** Keep Trying, Precure! - Mayu Kudo

**Episode 4:** The Irresponsible One

* * *

Then came the perfect opportunity.

''I want you to make groups of four and solve these problems,'' Mr Inoue announced.

Akemi turned to Nadeshiko and stammered, ''Nadeshiko...would you mind If I-?''

''It's alright,'' Nadeshiko smiled, standing up and walking to some of their other classmates to form groups.

Akemi just knew Nadeshiko_ did_ mind but she would never admit that.

''I'm sorry, Nade. I promise we do something fun next time,'' She whispered to herself before approaching Satoko, Renge and Reon.

Luckily they all agreed, but it didn't take very long before another argument started.

''Everyone is working hard to solve these math-problems,'' Satoko stated calmly before shooting an icy glare at Renge, who had recently taken up the hobby of balancing books on her head. ''But all you've done is copy our answers!''

''I have not!'' Renge snapped.

''Well, Renge...why don't you try this one?'' Akemi piped in, trying to prevent another fight from happening.

''But its so boring!'' Renge complained, the book falling off her head.

''That isn't an excuse to let other people do your work,'' Satoko crossed her arms.

''Uhm...'' Akemi shoved the two away and pointed at a problem in Renge's book. ''Why don't you try this one, problem 21?''

''The answer to problem 21 is B,'' Reon said, not paying any attention to the situation.

''It's B,'' Renge grinned simply.

''Eh? Eek! I'm so sorry! Don't be mad!'' Reon squeaked, holding her hands in front of her face as she noticed Satoko's ice cold gaze.

''I'm not mad,'' Satoko said, turning to Reon. ''But I'm not sure if it is safe to work together with someone as irresponsible as Renge.''

''B-but what does that have to do wi-?'' Reon whispered, almost squeaked, but was immediately interrupted by the taller girl. As usual, yet another fight started between the two.

''I'm not irresponsible!'' She roared.

''You are. At least that is how you present yourself."

''What do you know about me!?''

''I'm just giving you my-''

''There you go again, Miss-know-it-all!''

''Trust me, there are so many things I don't know.''

''Don't change the subject! Missy Robotty!''

Akemi didn't know what to do, the fighting had started again. They kept hacking at each other's throats so much that she couldn't find a chance to step in, and even if she did, what could she say?

_SLAM!_ ''Stop!'' The two fell quiet when Reon had suddenly slammed her hands on the table and stood up.

''Why do you two keep fighting?'' She asked, trembling a bit. ''If we don't finish, who knows how long we have to stay this time, and it was my turn to give Caesar a bath and feed Napoleon!''

''And Satoko...don't make such assumptions like that, I'm sure Renge can be very responsible...'' Akemi turned to the lanky girl. ''Right?''

''You bet! I can take care of anything!''

''Well, I won't let you around my babies,'' Reon growled in the lowest voice she could muster, in the hopes that Renge wouldn't hear it.

But she did.

''Your 'babies'?''

''M-my pets...''

''Ha, your pets! I'm sure I can take care of your pets! Wanna bet?''

''Yes,'' Satoko stood up. ''Why don't you take one of Reon's pets home and care for it a whole week?''

''Piece of cake!''

''W-w-w-w-wait!'' Reon muttered, not liking where this was going.

Too bad Satoko and Renge had already come to an agreement.

* * *

''Here's his food, toys, and medicine if something happens,'' Reon reluctantly had given Renge her hamster, Napoleon, to care for the next day. She also handed her things she may need, such as hamster food, hamster toys, and hamster medicine. Whatever hamster items Renge would need, Reon handed over.

''Don't worry, Reo~!'' Renge assured the other girl. ''Me and Napoleon are going to have a great time~!'' But the hamster simply turned his head away, as if he was offended.

Renge bid herself farewell to Reon and left with Napoleon in a cage.

But before she could even walk out of the street, Reon already rushed after her.

''W-Wait!''

''What?'' Renge turned around, slinging the cage around rather wildly, to Reon's horror.

''I'm not so sure about this,'' The nervous girl began.

''Don't worry!'' Renge held the cage close to her face, allowing Napoleon to scratch her. ''Ouch!''

''See! See! He doesn't like you!'' Reon shuffled around. ''Just forget about all this 'responsible'-stuff and-!''

''No! I want to prove that robot that I'm very responsible!''

Reon didn't respond. She stared at the hamster in the cage with a worried look on her already nervous face. Little Napoleon was busy eating, unaware of the situation between Reon and Renge.

''Trust me,'' Renge smiled. ''Cure Natura won't let you down!''

Reon let out an irk sound. ''N-Not so loud! Someone may be eavesdropping us!''

* * *

Despite the anxiety that persisted regarding leaving Napoleon with Renge, Reon was at least glad the four of them had exchanged numbers. Now she could call Renge to check up on Napoleon whenever she could.

''Renge, did you get some toys?''

''Toys?" Renge saw the pile of toys Reon gave her, but she hadn't used them since she received them. Would a hamster even need that many toys to play with? Renge's knowledge of hamsters wasn't exactly the most up-to-date. "He has that spinning wheel, right? Won't he be happy with just that?"

''NO! No No! If he only has the wheel to play with he can eventually get so tired or worse, he can dehydrate!''

''Oh, sorry Reon. I'll get him some toys to play with right away! Leave it to me~!''

''Don't forget to put a blanket over his cage at night and let him out for at least an hour a day and-..''

Reon stared at the phone once she heard a long _BEEEEEEEP_ sound. That meant Renge had hung up.

Reon tried to go to sleep, but she just couldn't. Every hour that went by she worried about little Napoleon. The night sky was pitch black, with only little sparkling stars lighting it up, crowned by the beautiful moon. Her persistent anxiety bubbled up with every hour she spent awake in the late hours of the night. She tried to convince herself that Renge would take good care of Napoleon. She'd take good care of him. She would never let Reon or Napoleon down.

But all throughout the night, one question kept repeating itself in her head like a broken record player. Why didn't Renge pick up after Reon had already called her about 40 times?

''Maybe something awful happened!?" A little voice screamed into her head.

Sick? Hurt? Poisoned? Drowned? Starved? Dehydrated? Kidnapped? Fed too much? Or something even worse! She didn't want to even think about what could be worse than all of those.

Reon couldn't sleep that whole night.

* * *

When Akemi arrived at school the next day, she was very surprised to see that there already was someone beside herself.

It was Renge, but she wasn't alone.

''Akemi! Have you met Napoleon yet?'' The tall girl waved at her, holding the cage up.

Akemi recoiled a bit, finding herself cowed by the sudden introduction of the cage. ''You mean...Reon's hamster?''

Renge's infectious smile reached both sides of her face. ''Yup! I thought it'd be good for him to get some fresh air!''

Akemi twirled one of her braids around with her finger. ''But isn't this a bit...much?''

Renge couldn't answer because a wave of students arrived, all turning their attention to Renge and Napoleon. It didn't take long before the two were completely surrounded by overly enthusiastic students clamoring for a chance to pet little Napoleon.

''Awwwww! What a cutie patootie!''

''Can I pet him?' Please?"

''Let's make him our class-mascot!''

"What kind of hamster is he?"

''Please, can I feed him?''

Renge couldn't believe it. She had never been surrounded by students before, especially not like this. She didn't think this day would ever come. Renge smiled so much, her face hurt. She found herself enjoying her newfound popularity.

Well it actually was Napoleon's popularity, but she didn't mind.

''Thanks, Napoleon,'' She whispered to the hamster, who was rushing through his cage at a very fast pace.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?'' Reon pushed all the students away to get closer to Renge. She looked even worse than normal with her hair more disheveled than ever and huge bags under her eyes.

''I KNEW I COULDN'T TRUST YOU! I KNEW IT! YOU REALLY ARE IRRESPONSIBLE!''

Reon grabbed the cage and ran out of the classroom, almost bumping into Mr. Inoue, who just came in.

''What's going on?'' He asked, worried.

''I'll get her,'' Akemi suggested before shooting a look at Renge, who awkwardly followed her.

* * *

_(Eyecatch 1: The four Cures are running over a rainbow in the sky with Cure Purity leading the way, however Natura trips and causes everyone to fall off, leaving only the rainbow in sight. The Utopia Precure Logo appears at the bottom)_

_(Eyecatch 2: Everyone is still falling down, with Wild holding onto Natura, who's flapping her arms and Cyber trying to grab Purity, who's covering her eyes, luckily everyone lands on a big inflatable castle. Krei appears next to them and smiles as the Utopia Precure Logo appears at the bottom)_

* * *

''What did I do?'' Renge asked, walking next to Akemi through the school halls, looking for Reon.

Akemi merely lifted her shoulders and shook her head. She didn't know either.

The two searched for quite some time but no sign of the girl.

Until they reached the rooftop.

''Reon?'' Akemi started calmly, seeing the girl sitting with her back turned to the two, the cage was next to her but it was seemingly empty. ''Reon?'' She repeated, clearer his time, startling the girl, who turned around with big, angry eyes.

''Akemi?'' Reon's eyes lid up upon seeing the short girl but she twitched once she saw Renge behind her.

Reon stood up and turned around, revealing she was holding Napoleon close to her chest.

''Are you insane? You should never bring a small hamster to a big, populated place!'' She snapped, walking closer to the taller girl. Her shoes stomped on the floor, making scraping sounds as she walked, indicating that she didn't bother to pick her feet up while walking.

''You never said-!''

''I really meant it when I said that I won't trust you with any of my babies!'' Reon turned around again, gently caressing the hamster in her hands.

''I'm sorry, Reon! I didn't know! Nobody told me I wasn't supposed to bring him to school! Could you give me another chance?'' Renge pleaded, almost begging her.

''Why is this so important to you, Renge?'' Akemi asked meekly, pulling Renge's sleeve.

Reon nodded and Krei, coming out of Akemi's bag for the first time today, stared at her with curiosity.

''Because I want to show you, and that robot, that I can be responsible,'' Renge said, crossing her arms while staring at the sky with a slight frown.

''But..._why_ is that so important?'' Krei asked her, jumping on her shoulder.

''I don't know, I just want to prove it!'' Renge snapped. ''Please Reon, Give me another chance!''

Reon opened her mouth to speak a few times but only stutters came out. Renge did have a good point. Reon never did tell her that she wasn't supposed to bring him to places like this. She mentally chastised herself for the error on her part. Eventually she slowly held Napoleon out to Renge.

''If Napoleon can forgive you...than I can too,'' She said softly, but her awkward posture revealed her hesitation.

The tall girl slowly held her hands in front of the hamster. Napoleon didn't approach at first, but after a brief moment, he scrooched over and sniffed them curiously before hopping into her hands.

''He seems to...like you...?'' Reon uttered, not sounding quite sure of what she saw.

''I'm so sorry, Napoleon. I'll give you something nice when we're home,'' Renge promised the little critter, as the three returned to the classroom. Renge was allowed to skip a few classes in order to bring the hamster back to her house. Well, allowed by her friends, anyway. Had she been caught doing this, she'd have gotten in big trouble.

* * *

After that little incident Reon started calling Renge even more to check up on Napoleon. More often than not Renge's phone would 'accidentally' turn off after Reon had called like 40 times.

Renge was so proud of herself. Napoleon hadn't bitten her anymore. Sometimes, when walking loose, he would just climb on her lap to take a little nap and snuggle with her. Just the feeling sent Renge's heart aglow with warmth.

She had never imagined how much fun it could be to have a pet. She had always wanted one but her dad and Haruto were allergic to various animals. Especially Haruto. He wouldn't be able to handle a hamster if his life depended on it.

Well, she had to settle with her flowers and plants she had in her room. Napoleon would gladly try to eat them, to Renge's annoyance.

She actually wasn't looking forward to returning him to his owner. But that dreaded day would come tomorrow.

''I'm really going to miss you, little guy,'' She whispered before putting a small blanket over the cage before jumping into her own bed.

* * *

The next day Akemi was roughly awoken by her cellphone ringing over and over again.

''Could you pick it up, please?'' Krei was yelling into her ear, finally waking the sleepy girl up.

Akemi yawned and grasped her phone from Krei.

''Hurrrooo..?''

''Akemi, you have to help me!'' She heard Renge yell, sounding completely desperate and seemingly sobbing, making Akemi woke up completely when hearing her new friend's voice in such panic.

''W-what happened? Are you alright?''

''I'm fine! It's Napoleon...he's...'' When Renge spoke the name of the hamster Akemi couldn't help but become nervous. What happened this time?

''He's gone!''

''Gone?''

''His cage was open. I've searched every inch of the house, tried luring him with snacks but nothing. I'm sure he escaped through the garden!'' Renge sobbed, her voice trembling.

''I'm coming right away!''

''Akemi, don't tell Reon or Satoko, please?''

She hesitated, Satoko and Reon could probably help them but Renge sounded so desperate...

''...A-alright.''

* * *

Shangri-La had found her own personal paradise.

A children's store. Especially the stuffed animals' section.

She had taken another trip to Terra (or as the civilians called it, Earth), which proved to be a good idea. Her room back in a time-frozen Elysium had been so boring and bland.

Shangri-La needed something cute to make it more lively, and being the animal-lover she was, this was just perfect!

Her shopping cart was filled with various small, stuffed animals in a wide-array of colors.

Stuffed animals were better than real ones, Shangri-La decided. Less work, you didn't have to feed them, clean them or anything like that. Just hugs and looking cute!

''Excuse me, miss?'' A shop-clerk approached her when she walked out of the shop with the cart.

''Hm?''

''You need to pay for those,'' The clerk began, pointing at the filled cart.

''Pay?'' The small but livid girl cocked her head. ''You dare to ask me, Shangri-La the princess of Roar-Town, to pay!?''

The clerk opened his mouth to say something but Shangri-La had already removed her glove and grabbed his head, making him fall on his knees and wince in pain while turning into a Hakaisuru.

''That's what happens to people who defy_ me_!'' She giggled, completely amused by the terror and pandemonium that had broken out in the mall.

* * *

''I feel a bad presence!'' Krei called out, interrupting Akemi and Renge's search.

''Again?'' Renge whined, staring at her glowing and buzzing bracelet.

''We have to protect the people that are being attacked!'' Akemi reminded her gleefully, actually really liking the idea of being a magical girl.

''What a 'hero' you are,'' The tall girl muttered sarcastically, wearing a smarmy smile on her face.

Akemi smiled and the two held up their bracelets.

''Magiactivate!''

* * *

Shangri-La was actually surprised at how quick the first Cure had shown up. The orange-clad Cure shrieked in fear and started to run away again at just sight of the Hakaisuru and Shangri-La

''Ah, Cure Wild~!'' Shangri-La called out as the Hakaisuru grabbed the scared Cure in his hand.

Why was she so weak? So scared all the time...? That didn't matter to Shangri-La, that only made it more fun to bully her!

''Cure Wild!'' She giggled, jumping on the Hakaisuru to come face-to-face with Wild, who paled when the small girl came closer and closer. She was just like a small, frightened animal. How cute!

''P-p-p-please don't hurt me!'' Wild cried, becoming even paler. ''I'll do whatever you want! Please!''

That piqued Shangri-La's interest. Was it really_ that_ easy to get someone to you what you want? She was so lucky today!

But her luck was ruined almost instantly by a sharp heel, kicking her off the Hakaisuru.

''Prrreecure!'' She growled while falling down, her face red with anger.

''Cure Cyber! You saved me!'' Wild thanked the just arrived Cure, while still stuck in the Hakaisuru's grip. ''But now you want me to do something for you, right? Please don't let it be gross, painful or scary!''

With her fast, yet still robotic movements, Cure Cyber managed to free her teammate with just a few roundabout kicks.

''Don't run away,'' Cyber almost ordered Wild, who quietly tried to sneak away but stopped at hearing Cyber's harsh tone.

''I'm so scared...I...I can't do this, Cyber!'' Wild moaned, clinging onto Cyber.

Then Krei hopped onto the scene.

''Where is the princess!?'' He demanded. Shangri-La merely shrugged.

He found himself livid. ''Answer me!''

No matter how much he raged, Shangri-La didn't answer him.

''Want her back? Give us the-UUURRG!'' The girl couldn't even finish her sentence as someone fell on her.

''Natura!? Are you alright?'' Cure Purity appeared, looking at her just tripped teammate lying on top of Shangri-La.

Shangri-La threw Cure Natura upward with so much strength that she almost hit the roof. When falling down she was caught by Cyber.

''You should be more careful.''

''Pft! I know that,'' Natura started thrashing her arms and legs wildly, ''Hey, put me down! I can walk! I don't need your he-''

Cyber let Natura go, making her fall on her butt.

''Ahahahaha! You are all so funny!'' Shangri-La commented as she watched Cyber and Natura bicker, Wild running away with Krei following her and Purity trying to fight the Hakaisuru. She could watch them all day!

''Next time, bring popcorn!'' She noted to herself.

''Please, Wild!'' Krei hopped after the scared Cure, trying to show how irritated he was at her and, at the same time, worried about the princess.

''No! it's too scary!''

''Stop being such a coward!'' He spat, growing more irritated by the second. Cure Purity was risking her life out there, while she, and Cyber and Natura, did nothing.

''Better a coward than getting hurt!'' Wild said, hiding behind a pillar.

Krei sighed. He couldn't believe her. Did she really care more about her own life than those of her friends? She really needed to work on not letting her fears cripple her every day. But before he could turn to Natura and Cyber, he already saw Purity getting ready to attack.

''Attacking the mall and frightening everyone is a big no-no! This is the moment I, Cure Purity, will punish you~!''

Cure Purity summoned a large heart and shot it towards the Hakaisuru.

''Pretty Cure! Heart-beatdown!''

It only took a minute for everything to return back to normal, like time was being turned back. The Hakaisuru made a simple 'pop'-sound as it returned to being the shop-clerk, who was holding something into his hand.

''Another shard?'' Purity muttered, grasping the shard away and giving it to Krei before helping the barely conscious shop-clerk stand up.

''Are you alright, sir?''

''Wha...what happened?'' The clerk uttered, looking around with a confused expression.

Shangri-La growled and took her cart full of stuffed animals before disappearing.

Then the people came back, surprised at the completely fine state of the mall.

''You saved us!'' One woman exclaimed, coming closer to the cures. She was quickly followed by many others, surrounding the four to thank them, some taking pictures.

Cure Natura and Cure Cyber stopped fighting as the people came closer.

''We're...popular...?!'' The green Cure squeaked excitedly, like a small child when given its favorite candy.

''Make them go away!'' Cure Wild hissed whilst grabbing Krei tightly and hide behind Natura. Cyber stood completely still, like she was frozen in place.

''Ehm...we...we have to go now!'' Purity quickly spoke, dragging her teammates along. They were so many people. Purity herself_ kinda_ liked the attention but, at the same time, it was making her a little nervous.

* * *

''I'm sorry.''

Renge really meant it.

''...You mean Napoleon is gone?'' Reon already started breathing heavily as her face paled.

She knew it. She knew Renge wasn't to be trusted.

This was absolutely awful.

Who knows where Napoleon was right now...If he was still alive! Probably not. It was so dangerous outside, with cars and...

''I'm so sorry, Reon!'' Reon's thoughs was interrupted by the sound of sobs, she looked up.

Renge was crying.

''I messed up, real bad... I'm sorry, Reon... but... I really wanted...to prove everyone...that...'' Due to heavy tears streaming down her face, the tall girl barely managed to utter a simple sentence.

Reon trembled. She didn't know what to do. Why had Akemi and Satoko decided to go home and let the two sort the problem out by themselves.

How selfish of them.

''Don't cry...please...'' Reon begged, trying to hold her own back.

She couldn't stand this.

What an awful feeling it was.

''Napoleon...If …..If I only had taken...better.. care of you...'' Renge desperately tried to wipe the ever flowing tears away, only for more to come back.

On complete impulse Reon put her arms around Renge and pulled the tall girl closer while crying into her chest.

Why were they crying? Why didn't the tears stop?

For a good few minutes the two cried like babies.

''...Oh, Renge? Is something wrong?'' A voice interrupted the crying-session. Renge meekly turned around to see her father.

But this face was very red and seemed kinda swollen.

''Father! What happened to you!?'' Renge finally managed to wipe her face completely while Reon peeked her head from behind Renge's bag just in time to see Mr. Morita reveal a small cage with a very familiar hamster in it.

''Napoleon!'' Reon and Renge cried in unison, taking the cage gently from Mr. Morita's hands.

''I don't know how, or why, but this little guy was in my bag this morning. No wonder I feel terrible,'' He sneezed, taking a few steps away. ''Luckily, a co-worker gave me this to take him home.''

''Thank you so much!'' Reon started crying again, from happiness this time, as she shook Mr. Morita's hand at a rapid speed.

''I was actually planning to just let it go into the forest but then I thought maybe it belongs to a student. I presume you're the owner?'' He asked Reon, trying to hold a little distance between the hairy hamster and himself.

Reon nodded as she took Napoleon out of the small cage and pressed him gently against her chest. The small critter immediately relaxed and almost seemed to fall asleep.

Renge cocked her head surprisingly. The normally so nervous, twitchy Reon seemed so calm now.

''Renge,'' Reon turned the tall girl. ''You can visit him whenever you like.''

A simple yet genuine smile appeared on Renge's face, she didn't really know why but she felt like she had already become closer with Reon.

* * *

**ED1:** Heartbeat Fanfare – Mika Kanai (Akemi), Kaori Mizuhashi (Renge), Miyuki Sawashiro (Satoko), Ryou Hirohashi (Reon) ft. Jun Fukuyama (Krei)

**Next Episode Preview:  
****Shizuka:** ''Hey Reo! I'm going to summon those superheroines!''  
**Reon:** ''W-wait? What?''  
** Shizuka:** ''I want to meet them real bad!''  
**Reon:** "But...uhm...how?"  
**Shizuka:** ''Haha, I know just the thing..''  
**Akemi:** ''Next time on Utopia Pretty Cure: ''Shizuka's Wish.'' Let's make next time a wonderful time together too!''


	5. Shizuka's Wish

**More thankies to my beta-reader Julia Lucrezia Hanazono, who helps me even If she's busy! You're a darling~**

* * *

''Did you fail again?'' Muspell asked coolly when Shangri-La had arrived back from the last fight with a cart filled with colorful, stuffed animals.

''What were you doing last time then? Playing with the enemy!'' Shangri-La cried, slapping Muspell's sides as she was too short too reach his arms.

''I refuse to fight rookies,'' He said as he began lifting the weights in his arms. ''Soon they will be worthy opponents.''

''But they _are_ a treat!'' The little girl reminded him.

''If the master awakens, by either our or their hands, he will crush them in no time!''

''...Well, that's true... but still...!''

''Shangri-La. Muspell.''

When Tartarus entered the room, the two fell quiet.

''You both failed,'' He stated simply as he shook his head, disappointed. ''What would Lord Saturn think?''

''Oh! Oh! Mr. Tartarus?'' From behind Tartarus, a girl appeared. She had very long, curly dark-teal hair and a big smile on her face.

''Can I try, Mr. Tartarus? Please?''

Tartarus hesitated for a moment, but eventually nodded.

''Go ahead, Lemuria.''

* * *

**OP: **Keep Trying, Precure! - Mayu Kudo  
**Episode 5: **Shizuka's Wish.

* * *

Lately, Renge's home had become the Preclub Secret Meeting Place, as Akemi had called it. Since Renge's father often came home late in the night, the girls found it safe to get together at her house.

Akemi tried to get everyone to go with Renge after school, thinking this would be a great opportunity to bond with them. However, more often than not, at least one of them refused.

Thankfully, today everyone was present.

''Everyone,'' Krei began, looking quite serious. ''There is something I've wanted to discuss with you.''

''Hey, has anyone seen the news this morning? They mentioned us!'' Renge interrupted the critter excitingly, jumping up and down so much that at one point she almost fell down. She managed to catch herself before she could slip and fall, thank goodness.

''I saw it too!'' A dreamy Akemi answered. In a way, it was a little awkward to see herself and the other girls on TV. But in another way, it was still very cool. They could be famous!

''I know. It's even in the newspaper,'' Satoko added, showing them the newspaper from her bag. The front page read, **''Four Mysterious Heroines Appear! Who are they?''**

''It's like we're superheroes or something,'' Reon uttered meekly with a smile, which quickly disappeared once she remembered how dangerous that could be. ''Wait! Does that mean our family would be in danger If they know our secret? Will we get an arch-nemesis or something!? I don't think I can take that!'' Reon hid her face behind her hands. She couldn't bear the thought of her beloved family dying. Or worse.

''Lost Paradise is already our enemy,'' Satoko reminded her.

''GIRLS!'' Krei yelled at the top of his lungs as he jumped in the air. Startling the four into silence, Reon grasped Satoko's shoulder in fright and Renge fell over backwards.

''Tone it down a bit, will you?'' Renge growled as Akemi helped her up.

Krei cleared his throat. ''As I said, I've wanted to discuss something with you.''

''And that is?'' Renge crossed her arms with a sigh and Satoko pushed Reon off her.

Krei took a deep breath. ''My problem is,'' He pointed at Akemi. ''THAT AKEMI DID EVERYTHING UP TILL NOW!''

''Eh?''

''You!'' Krei pointed at Reon, who flinched once again. "All you ever do is complain, whine, hide, and run away with your tail between your legs!"

Reon was rendered speechless by Krei's harsh tone. For her, he seemed to have grown twenty times her size and stared her down. "I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! Don't dispose of me, please!''

''And you two,'' He turned his attention to Renge and Satoko, ignoring the pleading girl. ''You two are terrible! All you two ever do is fight, call each other names, hack at each other's throats...you're worse than a couple of kids!''

His tone was so harsh, it made even Satoko shiver.

''Uhm...Krei?'' Akemi asked meekly, gently putting a hand on his head. He ignored her.

''So, I hereby declare, Akemi Nanbara, Cure Purity, as your leader!''

Everyone did a wide eyed double take before shouting, ''EEEHH!?''

''L-Leader?'' Akemi asked, completely confused by Krei's sudden declaration and the potential implications it had.

''Yes! The one who will guide us into battle and lead us to victory!'' Krei sounded and looked very dramatic. He made exaggerated gestures with his arm-ears and his eyes seemed to light up with pure, hot blooded passion, like the leader of a cheesy shounen kids anime.

''Well, your costume is red,'' Reon admitted carefully to Akemi while Krei was still talking.

''But..my color doesn't matter at all!'' Akemi stammered nervously.

''It does seem the most logical,'' Satoko added, stroking her chin thoughtfully, ''I'll admit I'm not leader-material. Reon is too timid and Renge is way too irresponsible.''

''Don't start with that again!'' Akemi begged Satoko, hoping that Renge hadn't heard that last part.

* * *

What started as an unusual newspaper story, quickly became a huge hit. The Pretty Cure had become a very hot topic during the next week, with almost everybody talking about them non-stop.

''Look at this Reo!'' Shizuka Hiyama, Reon's friend, shoved something into her face.

It looked familiar. The colors, the face...it was Krei!?

''Where...h-how?'' Reon could only mutter as she grasped the critter from Shizuka's hands.

Had she found out about Krei? _'Oh no...' _She thought grimly. She knew about the Cures. She knew the secret! Now she was in danger! Lost Paradise would surely attack her! Or worse, her and her whole family, and everyone else involved with them, like Reon herself! Who knows what perilous horrors Lost Paradise could inflict on her friend and family!

''What's wrong?'' Shizuka asked, lifting one eyebrow. ''I bought this cutie yesterday. It was that little animal-creature that was with those heroines!''

''It's fake...?''

''..Uh...Yeah, it's just a plush-toy,'' Shizuka played with the plush-Krei's ears/hands.

She was right. The plushie Krei didn't move, talk, or do anything. If it really was Krei, he would have said something. Reon let out a colossal sigh of relief. Again, she had worked herself up over nothing.

''Oh, hey...eh...we still don't know their names right?'' Reon said, looking at the ceiling with an awkward expression.

''Reo, you don't you know? They have been making dolls of them and given them names!'' Shizuka seemed really excited as she handed her friend a cut-out brochure about those new dolls.

Why did they look so awful? They looked nothing like them! The dolls looked like they were made by indie doll makers who wanted to make a quick buck without caring about the details. Cure Purity's skirt was pink instead of red, Cure Natura was missing her hat, Cure Cyber was missing her cybernetic arm bands, and Cure Wild's hair was so wild and so crazy looking she looked like she had been electrocuted.

Not only that, they had been given other names. Akemi was now 'Lovely Red', Renge was 'Flora Green', Satoko was 'Robot Blue' and she herself was 'Lion Yellow'. Well that last one was not that far very off actually.

Oh, and Krei was now 'Choco-bunny'.

Reon couldn't help but laugh at that one.

''Aren't they cool? My favorite is Robot Blue! I mean, she's a robot! How cool is that?'' Shizuka grinned, playing with her big, pink twin-tails.

''She is!?'' Reon took a look at Satoko, sitting a few tables in front of her, reading a book.

''And Lion Yellow is a perfect match for you!'' Shizuka joked, gently pushing Reon.

''But...we haven't seen them since that incident at the mall...right?'' Reon stammered nervously.

''Maybe because nothing bad happened?'' Shizuka pondered, scratching her chin while seemingly deep in thought.

''W-what are you thinking, Shizu?'' Reon snapped, worry evident on her face. She wasn't sure she liked where this was going.

''I got it!'' Shizuka cried out suddenly, ignoring Reon, while putting her fist in her palm.

Reon didn't like the look on Shizuka's face at all. Her plan was surely going to be dangerous!

''Reo, shall we meet in the park after school?'' Shizuka asked but when she noticed the look on her friend's face, she quickly added: ''If you want to come, anyway.''

''Fine, fine!'' Reon laughed nervously. No way she wasn't going to let Shizuka do something dangerous all alone. Reon had to keep on an eye on her!

''Ehm, Shizu...what is your plan anyway?''

* * *

''WHAT!? WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME TO PUSH YOU OFF A CLIFF?! YOU COULD BLEED TO DEATH!" Reon roared at her friend, gesturing her to get away from the cliff.

Shizuka spread her arms wide while standing on the edge of a not-so-high cliff. Reon stood so far away she had to scream to hear her. ''I'll be fine! Don't worry, I'm a diving-expert!'' Shizuka reassured her, posing dramatically. ''But it has to look like you attack me. So that those heroines will save a damsel-in-distress!''

''But what's with this getup?'' Reon looked at herself. Shizuka had dressed her friend up into big, baggy clothes and black-sunglasses. Overall it made her look kinda...bad?

''You are a villain!'' Shizuka explained. ''We can swap, If you want. I suppose you don't want to be pushed off the cliff?''

''NONONONO!'' There were many ways Reon could potentially die, and falling off a cliff, cracking her skull, and bleeding out was absolutely out of the question.

''Alright, now, do it!'' Shizuka winked and her friend, hopefully reassuring her as she spread her arms wide again.

''Please! Help me! The twin-tailed girl made huge, dramatic gestures before quickly turning to Reon.

''Reo, quick, quick!'' Shizuka whispered to her friend, who reluctantly approached her, closed her eyes tightly and and gave her a wimpy push. Shizuka didn't move but she dramatically let herself fell over while screaming and landing in the water beneath.

The first thing that appeared above the waters was Shizuka's hand, giving her friend a thumbs-up, but Reon didn't see it since she was holding a tree and standing as far from the cliff as possible.

''Hello!''

Reon jumped in the air as a voice spoke into her ears.

''Oh, Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you!'' The owner of the voice added. Reon turned around to see a girl, probably a few years older than herself stand in front of her. Her long, curly had was some dark-teal color and her every move made it jump up and down.

''Hey, can I ask-?'' She began but was interrupted.

''REO!?'' This time, it was Shizuka's voice that scared Reon. She immediately rushed to the cliff-side to look down only to find Shizuka stuck in some kind of net hanging above the water.

''Did you do this?'' Shizuka asked with a wry smile, seemingly amused by her situation.

''It worked?'' The girl next to Reon asked, looking over the cliff.

''Hooray!'' She clapped her hands excitingly and gracefully climbed down the cliff to approach Shizuka.

''What are you doing!? Watch ou-!'' Reon began, becoming just as confused as scared. She stared down from atop of the cliff.

''Whoa...who are you?'' Shizuka asked as the girl was next to her, holding onto the cliff.

''Hi, I'm Lemuria! Nice to meet you! Show me your hands! Are you one of the Precures?'' The girl, Lemuria, asked simply as she grasped for Shizuka's hands from the net.

''Precure!?'' Reon bit her lip as she hid her bracelet behind her back.

''Nothing,'' Lemuria signed sadly once she had inspected Shizuka.

''Ehm...could you help me get out?'' Shizuka asked awkwardly but her pleas fell on dead ears.

''You forgot that other one!'' A little creature floated next Lemuria, it kinda resembled a blue lemur, with teal stripes on its long tail.

''Oh! Thanks Mumu!'' In a frighteningly fast motion Lemuria climbed up again, coming for Reon, who let out a scream and crawled back to the tree.

''I don't know anything! Nothing at all!'' She lied, hiding her bracelet from the girl.

''...Oh?'' Lemuria blinked a few times then sighed. ''..Alrighty...''

Well...that was easy.

But this was bad. How did she know about the Precure? Was she a member of Lost Paradise? She had to be.

''Hey! Can I turn your friend into a Hakaisuru?'' Lemuria asked, perking her head up.

''WHAT!? NO-!''

''Don't ask, just do it!'' The little lemur, Mumu, snapped at the girl, who removed her glove and jumped for Shizuka, who screamed, for real this time.

''WAIT! NO!'' Reon snapped, still not finding the courage to jump off the cliff. She watched in horror as Shizuka was turned into a big bull-like creature. It should have been funny because the bull's head spotted horn-like things that resembled Shizuka's long, pink-colored twin tails.  
But to Reon it wasn't funny. Not at all.

''Hakai~''

* * *

_(Eyecatch 1: The four Cures are running over a rainbow in the sky with Cure Purity leading the way, however Natura trips and causes everyone to fall off, leaving only the rainbow in sight. The Utopia Precure Logo appears at the bottom)_

_(Eyecatch 2: Everyone is still falling down, with Wild holding onto Natura, who's flapping her arms and Cyber trying to grab Purity, who's covering her eyes. Unluckily, everyone lands in some huge net and Lemuria appears in sight. Behind her are Muspell and Shangri-la. Lemuria cheers at her catch while everyone else sighs. The Utopia Precure Logo appears at the bottom)_

* * *

''It worked, Mumu! Look!'' Lemuria smiled and hopped around like a child as the Hakaisuru faced Reon, who was still holding onto the tree, crying and trembling.

''Shizuka! Nononononononoo!'' She whimpered, too afraid to move.

''I wonder when the Precure will come?'' Lemuria looked around as Mumu floated around her with a sigh.

''She is, obliviously! Can't you see her bracelet behind her back!?'' Mumu pointed at Reon, seeing her bracelet, which had started buzzing due the presence of a Hakaisuru.

''Oooooh, You're right! What a lucky coincidence! You, transform! I can't wait to see your outfit!'' Lemuria said enthusiastically, pointing at Reon, who held onto her buzzing bracelet.

The Hakaisuru slowly walked towards her. It's piercing growls and moans not only rattled Reon's eardrums, but sent but shivers down her spine.

But no one, absolutely no one would hurt her friend. The friend who always stood up for her and helped her when she was scared, which was quite a lot.

''I w-won't forgive you f-for hurting Shizu!''

She gulped, standing up while still trembling.

''M-Magiactivate!''

Then everything came almost effortlessly.

''Creating Utopia with Animals and Life! Cure Wild!''

''How cool!'' Lemuria admired Cure Wild's rather simple pose, embarrassing the girl.

''Show us how wild you are, Cure Wild,'' Mumu spoke quietly.

''Hakaisuru~!'' Lemuria called the creature, which immediately dashed for the Cure, using one of it ponytails to grab her and throw her around. All while Cure Wild was seemingly hesitating between throwing herself into the battlefield and running away. But she didn't have the chance because the Hakaisuru managed to grab her again, and again, with quite ease.

''She's kinda weak...'' Lemuria pouted, disappointed. ''Maybe the others are stronger..?''

''Kyaa! Help me!'' Cure Wild called, when she was thrown against a tree and before she could even stand up, she was grabbed again and smacked into the ground.

The pressure had been too much again, Wild sobbed quietly, hugging herself tightly. Again, she had been a coward. Her body was acing so bad. She wanted to get away. She was so scared.  
But Shizuka...she couldn't just leave her friend...never!

''I'm sorry, Shizu...I'm so useless...coward...''

''Cure Wild!'' The Hakaisuru was met with a fist in the face.

''L-Leader!'' Wild cried thankfully as she saw Cure Purity land in front of her. Krei was right. Cure Purity was the best choice for leader. She would help her comrades in danger!

''Eh? Leader!?'' Purity waved the nickname off modestly, her face red like a tomato.

She offered her hand, which Wild accepted rather quickly.

''What's going on?'' Krei asked, perched on Cure Purity's shoulder.

''Leader, you have to do that heart-attack-thing! Before something terrible happens!'' Wild, ignoring Krei, urged Purity.

''Please...don't call me thaaAAAAAH-!'' Now Purity was grabbed by the ponytail and lifted into the air.

''Cure Wild! You can do it too!'' Krei cried to the Cure who was still standing.

''NO, I CAN'T JUST-!''

''You can!'' Both Krei and Cure Purity, the latter still in the Hakaisuru's grip, cried.

''Just believe in yourself! It's as simple as that.''

Wild, despite awkwardly evading the Hakaisuru's attacks, sighed.

Like she haven't heard _that_ before...

''This is the moment Cure Wild will punish you!'' Purity forced a grin on her face before she was thrown into the ground and stepped on by the monster's feet.

It only made Wild even more scared, especially when Purity disappeared underneath the Hakaisuru's feet.

But then she felt it.

It almost seemed to be her instincts. She pressed her hands on the yellow heart-emblem on her chest, like it was the most normal thing to do in this situation.

Then the yellow heart in her hands grew and grew until Cure Wild cried out as she shoot the heart to the monster.

''Pretty Cure! Heart-Beatdown!''

And before Cure Wild could come to her senses again. The Hakaisuru had already transformed back into Shizuka, who was caught by Purity just before hitting the ground.

''Aww, I failed,'' Lemuria, finally speaking again, muttered as she hugged Mumu tightly and disappeared.

* * *

''Sorry, we're a little...late...'' Cure Natura began, who came to the scene while breathing heavily but trailed off just as she saw the Hakaisuru transform back into Shizuka.

''_Too_ late, it seems,'' Cure Cyber, appearing next to Natura, finished with a stoic-expression while crossing her arms.

Cure Purity noticed another shard on Shizuka's shirt.

''Every time you defeat a Hakaisuru, another shard appears,'' Krei noted while putting the shard into his shell, floating next to Wild, who was still surprised from attacking.

''I did it,'' She said, seeming a little fazed.

''Good job!'' Purity cheered, grasping her hands together with a smile. Cure Wild grinned for a moment but immediately rushed to her unconscious friend.

''Shizu!''

''We better transform back before she sees us,'' Cyber said, already holding her bracelet.

''-Wait!'' Wild turned around. ''I want her to see us.''

''Eh?''

Wild's orange pupils stared into Shizuka's blue eyes, which soon turned wider.

''Y-y-you!'' Shizuka jumped up, staring at the four with huge eyes.

''Lion Yellow!'' She pointed at Wild, who grinned and her and made a awkward pose which only made Shizuka more giddier.

''Lovely Red! Flora Green! And Robot Blue!~ Kyaaaa! I can't believe this!'' Shizuka shook hands with every one of them while trying to hold herself back.

''Eh?'' Natura repeated as she and Cyber exchanged confused looks.

''Reo! It worked! Reo?''

''Oh! Your friend is...ehm...she had to...she tried to get help, yes!'' Wild stuttered, trying to make up a good excuse before getting dragged away by her comrades.

''..Alright...but who are you?''

''Can we, please?'' Wild turned to Krei with pleading eyes.

''Fine.''

''Leader?'' Wild now turned to Purity, whose face grew red but eventually nodded.

''We are are Cure Purity,'' Purity introduced, she then pointed at Natura. ''Cure Natura,'' She pointed at Cyber. ''Cure Cyber,'' And lastly, Purity pointed at Wild. ''And Cure Wild!''

''Together we are Utopia Precure!'' Cure Purity announced as the four stroke a pose, with Krei hovering above them.

''….And you are my new background!'' Shizuka grinned before snapping a picture of the group, which quickly ran away.

* * *

''Happy?'' Renge asked Reon, once they had transformed back.

''Yes!'' The girl's smile quickly turned into a frown. ''You're angry, aren't you!? Because I wanted to tell her? I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that!'' Reon hid behind her hands defensively.

''We're not angry,'' Satoko signed, trying to mask her irritation.

''Why don't you go to her?'' Akemi suggested, pointing at the direction they had left Shizuka. ''She's probably looking for you.''

* * *

''Shizu?''

''REO!'' Shizuka almost jumped on her, scaring her so much she fell over.

''I saw them! They were here!''

''Who?'' Reon asked, playing dumb. It was rather unconvincing but Shizuka didn't seem to notice.

''The mysterious heroines! The Utopia Precure!''

''So, they're called 'Utopia Precure'?'' Having a hard time holding back her laugh, Reon looked at the picture on Shizuka's phone which was shoved into her face.

''Lion Yellow...well, Cure Wild is just like you!''

''She is!?'' Now Reon was regretting her decision to show Shizuka, she wanted to make her happy (and partly so she wouldn't do any dangerous stuff again) but what If Shizuka had..._recognized_...them?

''Reo, Is something wrong?'' Shizuka waved her hand in front of Reon's face ''You look kinda pale, did that monster hurt you!?''

''No! No! That's not it, I...'' The finicky girl started, getting emotional again. If Cure Purity and Krei hadn't shown up, who knows what would have happened to Shizuka..

Reon had almost lost her. Just because she was too cowardly. She made up her mind. This wasn't going to happen again.

''I'm just glad you're safe,'' Reon sobbed and held her friend in a tight embrace.

* * *

**ED1:** Heartbeat Fanfare – Mika Kanai (Akemi), Kaori Mizuhashi (Renge), Miyuki Sawashiro (Satoko), Ryou Hirohashi (Reon) ft. Jun Fukuyama (Krei)

**Next Episode Preview:**  
**Akemi:** ''Eeeeh? My mom has a date...but...she hates dating, and guys...''  
**Reon:** ''Oh no! What If she comes in contact with a creep or a criminal or worse!?''  
**Renge:** ''Hey girls, my father has a date tomorrow! What is he thinking!?''  
**Akemi:** ''My mom also has a date tomorrow!''  
**Satoko:** ''Well, what a coincidence...''  
**Akemi+Renge:** ''Wait...does that mean...?''  
**Akemi: **''Next time on Utopia Pretty Cure: 'Mama's date is...?' Let's make next time a wonderful time together too!''


	6. Mama's date is ?

**Once again thanks to my beta-reader Julia Lucrezia Hanazono!~ This chapter was quite fun to write haha so I hope you enjoy it~**

* * *

When Akemi came into the dining room, she found her mother at the sink washing the dishes, humming a cheerful little tune. This was a rare sight.

"Hi, mom. You're pretty lively today,'' Akemi said with a slightly confused expression.

''Oh, Akemi!'' With a happy yelp, Akemi's mother grasped her daughter's hands, looking at her with eyes sparkling with happiness. ''I finally did it!''

''Eh?'' Akemi cocked her head. Did she really want to know? The fact that her mother was so radiant with undiluted enthusiasm was odd enough, not that she wasn't happy for her. "Did...what?"

''I set aside my hatred for men and got myself a date! Online!'' She announced proudly, tapping her hand on her chest. ''I kept telling myself that not all men are like your dad, 'selfish and pointlessly mean'. I mean I surely sound like some old-fashioned hag for thinking that!''

''Are you sure that's a good idea?'' Akemi asked softly, knowing that her mother could be very emotional. Of course, she was very happy for her dear mother. The fact that Akemi's mother raised her all by herself said a lot about her character. However, as happy Akemi was about her mother's announcement, she wasn't sure about her mother forcing herself to do something she normally doesn't like to do.

Akemi's mother could see the doubt in her daughter's eyes. ''I can at least try, right?''

''Yes...but I'd hate to see you sad..''

''Oh, sweetie!'' Her mother pulled Akemi in a very tight hug that was full of nothing but warmth and love. ''Don't worry about me, I'm a big woman! But..'' Mother added, suddenly shuffling nervously. ''I think you actually know my date..''

''I do?'' Akemi's curiosity grew.

Her mother smiled sheepishly. ''His name is Katsuo Morita...he's the principal of your school...''

Katsuo Morita. Renge's last name was Morita. The pieces slowly came together like a puzzle. ''You mean...he's...Renge's...dad...?'' Akemi uttered as her eyes grew wide with surprise. ''EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!?''

* * *

**OP: **Keep Trying, Precure! - Mayu Kudo **  
Episode 6: **Mama's date is...?

* * *

''Akemi!''

Before Akemi could react, Renge suddenly bolted toward her and lifted her up by the collar with a look of absolute shock and confusion. Akemi couldn't blame her, as she already knew what she was going to say. She just wished Renge would put her down, or else people would think she was bullying her.

Renge's eyes were so wide they were shaped like saucer. ''My father has a date with your mother! Aiko Nanbara her name, right!?''

''I know...'' Akemi said as Renge put her down, straightening her collar with a soft smile. ''My mom is really looking forward to it. I'm so glad.''

''No! No! This is terrible!'' Renge practically screamed, crossing her arms to make an X shape. ''Don't you understand how embarrassing this is?! He's the school-principal!''

''I don't mind all that much...?'' The shorter girl was a bit confused by Renge's wild and apprehensive behavior.

''Akemiii! My father can't hold a relationship. He's so busy with work, and he's so irresponsible!''

''We know we're you got it from,'' Satoko teased, still with a deadpan tone. But if one really squinted their eyes, they would spy a small, smug smile on her solemn face.

''Shut up, you!'' Renge growled at the stoic girl before turning to Akemi again. ''Anyway, my father is pretty much the living embodiment of a workaholic! Seriously!''

''As long as he won't make her cry...I mean, why else would they arrange a date...online...?'' The short girl said, crossing her arms.

''Urg, my dad shouldn't be allowed behind a computer...'' Renge signed when the four girls arrived in the classroom.

''Renge! I won't let you ruin my mama's happiness!'' Akemi suddenly declared, sounding surprisingly fierce as she pointed her index finger at Renge. ''So don't you dare.''

''Eh?...uhm...?'' Renge took a few steps back, startled by Akemi's sudden change in behavior.

''Whuaa! Our leader is scary!'' Reon, who had been quiet the whole time, cried while clinging to Renge tightly.

''No! Please don't think that about me!'' Akemi said meekly, waving her hands around. Her personality returning to her pleasant, cheerful smile again.

* * *

''Reon!''

Almost immediately after the classes were done, Renge managed to find Reon in the hall. But Renge appeared so fast and suddenly that she practically bumped into Reon to the point of almost knocking her over. Good thing she didn't fall and hurt herself, as Renge grabbed her in the nick of time.

''I'M SORRY! I SWEAR IT WAS ALREADY BROKEN WHEN I FOUND IT!'' Reon screamed with her eyes closed.

''What?''

''Oh, Renge! It's N-nothing! Nothing at all, hahaha...'' Reon stammered. She wished she wasn't so nervous all the time.

Renge was a little confused. She didn't really understand Reon sometimes but she shrugged it off for now. ''Can you help me make sure my father and Akemi's mother don't get together?''

''Eh? But...why is that so important to you..?'' Reon asked timidly. ''Um...is it because of your mom?''

''What? No, I couldn't care less about that woman,'' The tall girl growled, shaking the already apprehensive Reon a little more.

''You will help me, help those two, riiight Reon?''

''What!? You can't just ask me to ruin someone's date!'' Reon started struggling in Renge's grip, who didn't let go, instead Renge continued to stare at the shorter girl.

''We're not ruining it! We are preventing their lives from getting ruined! Get it?'' The tall girl reassured the other, tapping her on the shoulder.

''Y-y-yes? But how so?''

''So, this is the plan...'' Renge held Reon close and started whispering into her ear.

Neither did the two notice that a third person was watching, who in a fast pace walked off.

* * *

''Akemi?''

Akemi, who was ready to go home, turned around and was faced with Satoko's solemn expression.

''Satoko? What is it?''

''Though it may be a bit inconsiderate for me to eavesdrop, I heard Renge pressure Reon into helping her to...'' Satoko stopped for a second, looking for the right word. ''Sabotage your mother's so called date.''

''WHAT!?'' Even Satoko was a bit uncomfortable with seeing Akemi angry. It just didn't suit her. A dark-aura loomed over the normally gentle girl, making her look like she just gained access to forbidden dark magic that turned her evil.

''Akemi?'' Krei, carefully poking his head out of her bag, looked at her with a worried expression.

''I won't let that happen! I won't! Won't! Won't!'' Akemi seemed to be burning up. Clenching her fist and stomping her foot on the ground like an angry child. _Stamp! Stamp!_ She then turned to Satoko and Krei, calmer but still with a frown on her face. ''Satoko, Krei? Do you want to help me?''

The stoic girl and the critter exchanged expressions, and they eventually nodded, afraid of what would happen if they refused.

Akemi's gentle smile returned once again. ''Thank you.''

The two couldn't help but wonder how Akemi could go from blazing with anger to her usual sweet self within such a short span of time.

* * *

Aiko Nanbara was the first to arrive at the park the next day, patiently waiting for her date to arrive at the small coffee shop. She kept looking around the park with anticipation, turning her head behind her every five minutes. She kept on looking at her watch. The watch's hands seemed to move slower than a snail.

* * *

''Alright, this is the moment I, Akemi Nanbara, will save my mama from the ultimate love-despair-sadness!'' Akemi declared softly, pointing at the sky. She and Satoko were hiding in some bushes on the right side of her mother. Unbeknownst to them, Renge and Reon were hiding in the bushes on the left.

''Uhm...Renge?''

''Hm?''

''Is this really a good idea?''

''Of course it is. Trust me! Just follow my directions,'' Renge patted the other girl on the head with a determined grin.

* * *

Aiko's eyes lit up happily. "There you are!"

* * *

''The principal has arrived,'' Satoko stated simply as they watched Akemi's mother shake hands with the man.

''Keep your eyes open for any sign of ...you know who,'' Akemi whispered to Satoko and Krei, who both nodded.

No way she would let Renge, or anyone, ruin her mother's chance to be happy.

* * *

Aiko spun the spoon around in her cup in a slow, melodic rhythm. Aiko wished she could get something out of her mouth, but what could she say? This romantic situation morphed into an awkward one. After her date had arrived and they had greeted each other, an awkward silence had fallen.

''Uh...You are the principal of Morita High, right? My daughter is a student there,'' She said, hoping to get a conversation going.

''Oh, really. that's nice. I'm hope she enjoys her time at Morita High,'' Katsuo replied somewhat curtly. Another silence fell as Katsuo continued to drink his coffee.

''Is there something you want to do, Aiko?'' He asked calmly as the woman started looking around frantically.

''Eh...well, let's see...'' Aiko's eyes buzzed around, scanning everything in sight. She saw a playground with quite a few children playing, a tiny ice cream shop just a couple blocks away, the entrance to the small farm, the pond where one could get on one those swan shaped pedaling boats.

"Let's go on those!'' She exclaimed, making no effort to hide her giddiness whatsoever.

"Uh...alright then."

* * *

''Isn't she a bit young for him?'' Reon asked, staring at the couple with a slight frown.

''No, it's my father. He just looks like an old creep,'' Renge muttered. ''Must be the mustache.''

''Where are they going!?'' Reon squeaked as saw the two walk towards the pond.

''Those boats!'' Renge stood up, opening her bag and handing some clothes to Reon. ''Put this on!''

''Wait...why!?''

''We're going pedaling," Renge said with a confident smile as if she said a super cool one-liner from an epic action movie.

* * *

''Renge and Reon signaled,'' Satoko stated as she saw the two jump out of the bushes, wearing dark trench-coats and sunglasses.

''Oh that's not suspicious, at all," Leaning on Satoko's shoulder, Krei let out an exasperated sigh. If he could see through those flimsy disguises, chances were everyone else could, too. Who in their right mind would dress in trench coats and sunglasses in the middle of a park, anyway?

''What are they planning? We must find out!'' Akemi stood up, getting closer to the boats by hiding from tree to tree as her mother and her date had gotten into a boat. They were already pedaling away.

''Seriously, what are they trying to accomplish?'' Satoko wondered out loud. Krei just shook his head.

Neither of them knew the answer.

They just followed Akemi, who was standing behind a tree, glaring at the two girls dressed in black trench-coats, who also hopped into a boat. The taller of the two almost fell out of the boat as soon as she stepped in.

''Let's go!'' Akemi practically dragged Satoko and Krei into a boat as they followed the swan-like boat peddling in front of them.

The two other girls still hadn't noticed them.

* * *

''Well, you seem to be enjoying yourself,'' Katsuo smiled at the woman next to him, who was peddling like crazy and seemed to be really engrossed by the sights around her.

''Yes! don't you love that sweet, summer breeze?'' She said with a wide, giddy grin.

"I agree. This is quite pleasant."

''Hey, when we get out I'll buy us some ice cream! Ice cream is always great for a sunny day like this! Vanilla's my favorite!'' She exclaimed quite loudly, turning to Katsuo with sparkling eyes. ''You seem like a pistachio kind of guy!"

''Actually...I prefer chocolate,'' The man corrected with wry smile. Well, she certainly was enthusiastic.

* * *

''Pedal!'' Renge ordered the girl sitting next to her. ''Let's run into them!''

''W-WHAT!? YOU CAN'T JUST-AAAaa-!'' Before Reon could finish voicing her disagreement, their boat was already hit by something else, shaking the little boat quite roughly.

Reon clung onto Renge tightly, as If her life depended on it. ''STOPSTOPSTOP!''

''Don't you even dare, Renge!'' In the boat that had rammed theirs were Satoko, Krei and Akemi, with the latter glaring daggers at the two, which only made Reon's grip on Renge tighter.

Renge hissed a few curses and adjusted her sunglasses while pushing Reon off of her. "Stupid kids these days! No ramming into others!'' She imitated a stereotypical old-man's voice.

''We recognize your voices, y'know!" Satoko exclaimed. Reon didn't let go.

"They know it's us, Renge! What now?''

Renge's only answer was a groan and a facepalm.

''Sorry, Akemi! Don't hurt me! She made me do it!'' Reon removed the coat and glasses as she just barely managed to grab the side of the small boat where Akemi and Satoko were in, pulling it closer.

''Traitor! I didn't force you! You-!'' Renge immediately defended, hitting Reon on the head. Poor Reon tried to jump into Akemi and Satoko's boat but Renge's hitting caused her to slip and fall into the river.

* * *

''My, my, the children sure are lively these days!'' Aiko smiled as she saw two boats drifting very close together.

The youngsters in it were loudly, yet playfully, enjoying their time. "Can't they be a little quieter?'' Katsuo growled softly. ''If they were my children...''

''Oh, you have a daughter too, right?'' Aiko asked Katsuo after they got out of the boats. ''What's she like?''

''...Troublesome.''

* * *

(Eyecatch 1: The four Cures are running over a rainbow in the sky with Cure Purity leading the way, however Natura trips and causes everyone to fall off, leaving only the rainbow in sight. The Utopia Precure Logo appears at the bottom)

(Eyecatch 2: Everyone is still falling down, with Wild holding onto Natura, who's flapping her arms and Cyber trying to grab Purity, who's covering her eyes. Luckily everyone lands on a big inflatable castle. Krei appears next to them and smiles as the Utopia Precure Logo appears at the bottom)

* * *

''That wasn't practically smart,'' Satoko admitted, sitting next to a sneezing Reon, who was covered in a big towel.

After Reon had fallen into the water, one of the workers had helped the girl out of the water, as well lectured the four about the rules.

''Be more careful next time, okay?'' The worker reminded them one last time before walking off.

Before the worker was out of sight, Renge stood up but was quickly followed by Akemi.

''Where do you think you're going?'' Akemi growled with a dangerously low voice as she grabbed Renge's arm, to prevent her from running off.

''Akemi, we can't let them fall in love!'' The tall girl almost whined, struggling to get free from Akemi's grip, which was...absurdly firm.

''But why? You're being really illogical,'' Satoko asked.

''She's right, Renge! This is really strange!'' Akemi repeated. Her face just as red as Cure Purity's costume. ''What do you care if they get together? I mean, isn't it simply wonderful when people fall in love?''

''Yeah, but my father...'' Renge began as she stopped struggling. ''Like I said, he's too much of a workaholic...that's actually the reason why Hanako left him..''

''Who's Hanako?'' Akemi asked, losing all the frightening rage she had just seconds before.

Renge gave a long, drawn out sign as she practically had to force the words out of her mouth ''My...m-mother...'' She coughed and continued at a normal pace. ''I mean, I barely see him...How does he expect to give enough love and attention to another woman if he can't even give it to his own daughter?''

She clenched her fist. The only attention her father gave was to...him.

And Renge hated him.

She then stormed away like a cheetah with Akemi immediately running after her, leaving Satoko, Reon and Krei at the bench.

''Shouldn't we go after them?'' The little critter asked, worried but not leaving his spot. It isn't polite to meddle into others' affairs. But Akemi and Renge were doing the same thing just now.

''I think it's better we don't interfere with this,'' Satoko said as she looked at Reon, wrapped into the towel.

''And I don't want to be a part of this anymore!'' She cried, sneezing again.

* * *

''One and two, and three, and four!'' The training instructor chanted, as a group of people were doing a workout in the park. Among them was a certain red-haired man.

''Pain is weakness flowing out of our bodies!'' Muspell yelled, repeating the various poses and chants the instructor was doing. ''It helps us grow stronger and more-!''

''Could you be quiet please?'' A man next to Muspell asked him. Surprisingly, Muspell did what was asked of him and continued the routine.

* * *

''Wait! Renge!'' Akemi puffed. She was already out of breath from running. She really should work out more.

Luckily Renge wasn't that far away. She ran around, seemingly trying to find the 'couple'. Then she tripped over...well, Akemi wasn't really sure, but Renge tripped, landing face first on the grass.

''Renge!'' The short girl ran towards Renge and helped her up. Luckily she seemed to be fine.

''Akemi, I don't want your mother to go through the same thing Hanako went through! Honestly, Hanako deserved it for all I care. But your mother doesn't. She's way too kind!''

''How...how can you talk about your own parents like that?'' Akemi was quite surprised at how bitter Renge seemed to be about her family. There definitely was more going on with the Morita family than seemed at first glance.

''My father may not be that good of a husband, or father,'' Renge began, forcing a smile on her face. ''He does loves me and he takes his job seriously. He wants to give children the best education there is! But the truth is, he's just not that good in keeping relationships.''

Renge stood up, getting the dirt of her shirt. ''And...that's alright. Although he tries and tries, it never really works out. But..that's just how he is and I love him, so much,'' The tall girl admitted, almost tearing up.

''Crying is a sign of weakness!'' A quite familiar voice was heard behind them. The two turned around and were faced with Muspell, who was only wearing sport pants.

''Oh my gosh, he's quite muscular!'' Akemi admitted, hiding her glowing red face behind her hands. Renge pushed her away.

''URG! YOU AGAIN!'' She growled, standing in front of Akemi, who already one hand on her bracelet.

''Wha-AAA!'' His eyes grew wider and he pointed at them with his index finger ''You are those Precures!''

A man screaming loudly in the middle of the park was something that would get at least some looks from bypasses, especially once the word 'Precure' was mentioned.

''W-w-w-we're not the Precure, you silly!'' Akemi giggled awkwardly, dragging Renge away, both hiding their bracelets.

As Muspell just kept screaming at them, his hand already grabbed his own glove. Akemi decided to take some of her mother's advice. However she already regretted it before finishing her sentence.

''Kyaa! This man is bothering us!'' She cried. Perhaps her mother's advice wasn't so useless after all.

The same man that had helped Reon out of the water approached Muspell with a stern face. However, he was the unlucky one this time as Muspell had already removed his glove and grabbed his face. People already started running away before the Hakaisuru had even fully appeared, moaning loudly as it didn't waste any time pushing over some trees.

Akemi and Renge exchanged looks, they knew what to do. ''Magiactivate!''

''Creating Utopia with Love and Kindness! Cure Purity!''

''Creating Utopia with Nature and Flowers! Cure Natura!''

* * *

''Trouble!'' Krei had jumped up so suddenly that Reon had fallen over from fright.

''WHAT!?'' She screamed, frantically shaking her head around.

Krei jumped up and down as he spoke.

''Another Hakaisuru! Hurry! Transform!''

Satoko stood up, ready to transform, Reon, somewhat hesitant, joined her.

''Magiactivate!''

''Creating Utopia with Wisdom and Knowledge! Cure Cyber!''

''Creating Utopia with Animals and Life! Cure Wild!''

* * *

''Hakai~'' The monster yelled while pushing over some trees which happened to stand in its way, making the people panic even more. Purity and Natura did their best to stop the trees from landing on escaping civilians.

''We're actually pretty strong,'' Cure Natura noted with a wry smile as she lifted a tree with her bare hands. It was still somewhat heavy, but she could lift it with ease.

''Natura!'' Purity called, landing a kick right between the eyes of the Hakaisuru, which made a few steps backwards whilst trying to grab Purity. She hoped that attacking the monster would make it stop destroying everything. If they weren't quick it would destroy the whole park. And not to mention what would happen If someone got hurt.

While she did remember that everything would return to its normal state, like what had happened at the school-festival and the mall, but Cure Purity wasn't completely sure If that counted for people too.

''Cure Purity! You forgot something!'' Muspell suddenly called, almost mockingly, pointing at a woman running lying on the ground. A tree was almost about to fall on her.

It was Akemi's mother.

''NO!'' Purity gasped, ran as fast as she could to her mother and stopped the tree. She turned around and felt her heart sink as she saw her mother, holding onto her leg which was at a frighteningly odd angle.

No, no. Not her mother. Anything but her. Anything but her precious, dear, kind mother who was always there for her. Whenever Akemi had a problem of any kind, her mother would have some golden advice to cheer her up and help her through it.

''I'm sorry. I can't get up!'' She said to the Cure in a different tone than she usually talked to Akemi. Her own mother not recognizing her seemed weird to Cure Purity. But it was understandable, since she doesn't know her secret identity.

However just before Purity could get the tree away, the Hakaisuru jumped on it, making it more harder for Cure Purity to hold it up.

''My friends will help, don't worry,'' Cure Purity reassured Aiko. The red-cure took a quick glance at Natura, who had started attacking the Hakaisuru with her fist while their two fellow Cures had finally arrived.

''Took you long enough!'' Natura growled at the two, but the Hakaisuru took his chance to grab her leg and flung her around almost playfully, all while the green cure screamed and her face turned the same color as her uniform. Just then she was thrown against a tree.

''Girls! I can't hold on much longer!'' Purity reminded her comrades while painfully holding up the tree, with the Hakaisuru still standing on it. It even started to jump, making it even harder for her to not be crushed under its weight.

''If you let go, I'm sure you can jump away just in time, Cure Purity!'' Muspell called, a somewhat strange grin forming on his face, as if he was waiting for something.

''COMPASSION ONLY MAKES YOU WEAK!'' He exclaimed, hitting the air passionately. ''THINK OF YOURSELF FIRST! THEN OTHERS!''

She could never abandon her mother. Never.

''IT CAN, AND WILL, BE USED AGAINST YOU!'' Muspell continued, crossing his arms smugly.

She would rather die than let her mother get hurt.

''Cure Wild, do something!'' Krei yelled at Cure Wild, who was awkwardly jumping around the monster but never coming too close.

''I was planning too! Uhm...'' She replied, hesitantly running up to the monster, with her eyes tightly closed, punching around blindly. This only made it easier for the Hakaisuru to get a hold of her too.

Now with both Cyber and Wild in his grip, the Hakaisuru slapped them against each other, it was rather painful for both.

''Natura!'' All three called the last standing Cure, still a bit shaken from being used as a rattle. ''A-alright!...Leave it to me!''

Putting her hands on the green-colored heart emblem on her chest, Natura concentrated. She had never done this before. She just concentrated as hard as she could.

And it worked! A big heart started glowing in her hands.

''HEART-BEATDOWN!'' She screamed so loud her her throat hurt as soon as she closed her mouth and shoved the big, glowing, green heart to the Hakaisuru.

Muspell didn't say anything. He just disappeared with a groan before the Hakaisuru had even vanished completely.

Soon everything returned to its normal state. Many people again approaching the Cures, who quickly jumped away before they would be stuck between the masses.

With one last look, Cure Purity found herself extremely relieved when she saw her mother's leg being back to normal. The frazzled woman looked all around herself with a confused look on her face.

* * *

''Akemi. Sorry...for today...'' Renge apologized with a bow.

''It's alright. We both learned our lessons. We shouldn't interfere with our parents' relationships,'' The short girl said, looking somewhat regretful too.

Without even looking for their parents they returned home, hoping they had a good time together.

''Still...I just wanted to know what it feels like to...have a father..'' Akemi whispered just as she had arrived home, closed the door behind her and sat down on the couch.

Of course, her mother had been her only parent growing up as her father had left Aiko even before Akemi was born. She had raised her all on her own, despite the many hardships and absence of a father-figure. But Akemi loved her more than anything.

Akemi's mother came home surprisingly quickly, and, judged by her soft expression, she seemed to have a pleasant experience. Thank goodness.

''We just don't...really fit. He's really nice though,'' Mother said during dinner, smiling. ''We decided to just be friends instead.''

''You know, Katsuo showed me that not all men are...well, trash,'' She admitted, twirling her fork around with her fingers. ''I'll try to be a lot more open from now on.''

Akemi clasped her hands together happily, beaming with joy. ''That's good, mama. I'm so proud of you!''

''But I still keep my eye out for gross perverts and creeps!'' Her mother quickly added, pointing at her nose.

''Oh, Mom...'' Akemi smiled sheepishly. Her mother was back to her old self. "Of course you do.''

* * *

**ED:** Heartbeat Fanfare – Mika Kanai (Akemi), Kaori Mizuhashi (Renge), Miyuki Sawashiro (Satoko), Ryou Hirohashi (Reon) ft. Jun Fukuyama (Krei)

**Next Episode Preview **  
**Akemi:** ''What's this? A small puppy?''  
**Renge:** ''It looks somewhat...robotic?''  
**Reon:** ''What a cute little puppy! Yes, you are!''  
**Krei:** ''But girls, look! Something is written on its hind-leg!''  
**Satoko:** ''It says ….'Lost Paradise'!'  
**All:** ''WHAT!?''  
**Akemi:** ''Next time on Utopia Pretty Cure: 'Michel's Mechanical Heart!' Let's make next time a wonderful time together too!''


	7. Michel's Mechanical Heart

**Still having the time of my life when writing fanseries. Holy Mackerel... It's the most fun thing ever. I love Precure fanseries so much hahaha.  
Thanks to my beta-reader because she made this a million times better! *w***

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

Muspell took a deep breath before entering the black and white hide-out. It looked the same as usual. His legs ached from too much training, and sweat trickled down his face, dropping off of his chin, melting onto the ground, leaving dark marks. But he didn't mind. A little sweat is good once in a while.

''Welcome back, Mr. Muspell!'' He was greeted by Lemuria, sitting next to a table while she waved at her comrade cheerfully, with a wide, welcoming smile on her face, her eyes unopened.

''You don't have to be so polite,'' Both Muspell and Mumu said in unison. Lemuria was still smiling, looking as though she hadn't heard them one bit.

Muspell sighed. "Same as always," He mused under his breath, eyes closed. But when he opened them, he noticed something was odd. Something was there, but it wasn't there before. He glanced sideways at the table. An object that wasn't there before was standing on the table, right next to the unassuming Lemuria.

''WHAT IS THAT!?'' Muspell suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs, enough to make the whole hideout collapse on top of them if such a thing was possible.

The object in question was a large, sleek, black computer monitor, probably the latest model. It looked like a small flat screen. It had a couple scratch marks on the screen, probably from rubbing against other objects, but other than that, it was brand spanking new.

''It's a com~pu~ter!'' She said in a sing-song voice as she grabbed a big box filled with all kinds of electric wires and more things Muspell hadn't really seen before. Since it wasn't black-and-white like most of the hide-out was, it had to be something from the world of Terra. He was sure of it. ''Miss Shangri-La brought me all these cool things!'' She continued cheerfully, groping through the box like a little kid unwrapping Christmas presents. ''Those people from Terra sure have nice stuff!''

Muspell didn't reply. He really didn't want to deal with some technology mumbo jumbo. He was never good with that kind of overly techy stuff. His mind wandered off to those Precures. He was still surprised a Precure actually existed, let alone four of them. A group!

''Lemuria...you want to try to defeat those Precures again?'' He asked the girl sheepishly. Lemuria's eyes opened and shimmered like dew on grass as she slapped her hands together and grinned sweetly from ear to ear.

''Can I, Mr. Muspell?'' Her grin grew even wider when Muspell gave her a confused but nonchalant nod. ''Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Muspell jumped up and down like a little kid who won a spelling bee. Muspell had to wonder just why a woman like her would display such childish behavior. But he was at least happy she was willing to take on the task. "I won't disappoint! I'll prove to Lord Saturn that I can be just as useful as you, Mr. Tartarus and Miss Shangri-La!''

Her smile was so bright and contagious, even he couldn't help the smile that tickled his own face, covered in sweat as it was. ''I'm sure you are Lemuria, but if you need any he-..''

''I already have a great idea!'' Lemuria grinned to herself as she picked up the box and the computer. She was about to run off into another room, but her foot slipped and she almost tripped. Thankfully, she caught herself and moseyed into the other room, leaving Muspell next to the table.

''Well, I wonder what her 'great idea' will be?'' He pondered, picking up some weights. Although his legs were aching and his face was drowning from sweat, he couldn't shirk his training. A good man always trains his body and mind, no excuses. ''Good luck, Lemuria.''

* * *

**OP:** Keep Trying, Precure! - Mayu Kudo  
**Episode 7:** Michel's Mechanical Heart

* * *

''Seriously, Akemi! Why don't you join the Drama Club?'' Nadeshiko begged her friend. ''We could really use a few more members, and whenever we ask Teru to join, she refuses without a second thought!''

''But if Teru doesn't want to join, you shouldn't force her...'' Akemi began, packing her stuff because school was over for today. Mr. Inoue had been rather uptight today, for one reason or another, and he seemed really in the mood to give some extra homework for today. Oh joy. Akemi was NOT looking forward to homework. But then again, who would? The only people who she assumed could enjoy homework were the hardcore school lovers.

''But she's just sooo good! I've been with her at elementary school, and during the musical in our last year, she completely stole the show! She was just that good!'' Nadeshiko argued, staring at the subject of their conversation.

Akemi gave the girl a sideways glance. Their classmate, Teru Fukui, was writing something into her notebook and didn't seem to notice Nadeshiko or Akemi staring at her from afar.

Akemi dragged her friend outside the classroom before gently telling her, in a calm voice, ''Just leave her. She doesn't want to join, Nade. If she doesn't want to join, then she doesn't want to join. It's rude to get into people's faces and make their decisions for them, and...don't you have to go to your own club right about now?''

Nadeshiko's eyes widened at the realization. ''Oh, yes! I'd hate to be late, again!'' Nadeshiko quickly ran off before turning around, waving, and shouting, ''See you tomorrow, Akemi!''

Akemi smiled at her friend and didn't notice the blonde girl approaching her.

''Nadeshiko wants me to join the drama club, doesn't she?'' Teru asked Akemi, who awkwardly shuffled around.

Oh. She heard them after all. She was hoping she wouldn't. Akemi already found herself stammering. What should she say? ''..Uhm...well...''

''Could you tell her I've been a little busy lately?'' Teru asked with a wry smile before turning around and walking away. ''Thank you.''

Akemi blinked a few times. While she tried to hide it, it was very obvious to Akemi that Teru was annoyed by being constantly harassed by drama-club members. Not that Akemi blamed her. If she didn't want to join, she didn't have to right? Sometimes, Akemi would see kids approaching her with offers, and she would see Teru subtly glaring at them with annoyance before switching to her nice girl face. Other times, she would see Teru balling her fists.

Come to think of it, Akemi had never seen Teru act. Nadeshiko just said that she had put up a great performance during the school-musical in their elementary school.

''Oh...alright, I will," Akemi choked out sheepishly.

''Thank you," Teru pointed to her wrist. "And nice bracelet, by the way.'' Another smile, a genuine one, appeared on Teru's face as she waved her classmate goodbye.

"Thanks!" Akemi chirped, clutching her bracelet.

* * *

''Man, that test was hard!'' Renge complained while the four girls walked out of the school, ''I was done for before I even took it!''

''If you studied enough then it wasn't that hard,'' Satoko stated matter of factly. She, unlike Renge, had been studying the whole week. She would bury her face in books and be so holed up in her studying that she missed her meals.

''Uh...I also didn't study," Reon confessed sheepishly, her hair standing up like she was being watched by some creeper. "It was my turn to wash Caesar but he kept splashing and playing!'' Reon cried, putting her hands over her mouth. ''I probably failed, too! I just know it!''

Renge and Satoko turned to face her. Caesar? She had been mentioning a Caesar a lot lately. A pet, they assumed, since Reon's the animal lover of their group. What animal was it actually?

''Eh? What's that?'' Krei's head popped out of Akemi bag, looking up to see a very small figure hiding behind a nearby wall. ''There's something over there!''

All four girls, and Krei, rushed to the wall just to see the figure quickly enter an alley.

''Wait!'' Reon grabbed Akemi's shirt. ''What if it is something dangerous!? Maybe it's a trap! Lost Paradise!''

But her pleas seemingly fell on a few deaf ears as both Renge and Satoko, in a rare moment of agreement, carefully entered the alley.

Then they saw it. In the middle of the alley.

Approaching the figure in the alley, it seemed to be a stray dog, probably got lost or wandered away from its home. But coming even closer, it quickly became obvious that is wasn't a real dog. It was silver, shiny, and it didn't look like a regular dog. It was...

''..A robot?'' Renge asked curiously, kneeling down to get a better look. The 'robot-dog' was lying on its side but its paws were still moving. It also made a rather strange high-pitched noise, not unlike a dog's bark. The robot dog was entirely silver in color, with a couple of scrap parts on various parts of its body, such as its back and one of its ears, rather clumsily slapped on like its creator didn't know anything about building robots. Its eyes glowed in a warm, sunny yellow light.

''Don't touch it!'' Reon cried fearfully, suddenly running into the alley. ''Maybe it's-!''

Her voice trailed off once she actually saw the 'robot-dog', which Satoko had picked up and was inspecting thoroughly.

''Definitely a robot,'' Satoko stated.

"We can see that!" Renge exclaimed, feeling Satoko's remark to be redundant, insinuating that she was dumb.

''It's...a dog!'' Reon's eyes started sparkling as she petted the robot which, surprisingly, made a cheerful squeak and cocked its head to look at her. ''Hello, little one. You're so cute!'' A warm, happy glow enveloped Reon's heart as she held her hand out for the little dog to sniff. The little robot dog squeaked before gingerly creeping closer to the orange haired girl, sniffing her open hand cautiously, seeing if she was safe. Realizing that she was, the dog squeaked and hopped all around Reon like the happy little bundle of energy it was.

''It's a robot,'' Satoko repeated, her voice still cold.

"We heard you the first time," Renge retorted.

The robot dog ignored the two quarreling girls. Reon's shoulders relaxed, and little pink spots appeared on her radiant face. ''My name is Reon. Do you have a name already, sweetie?'' She seemed to be in her own little world. Strangely enough, her voice nor posture had even a hint of fear or nervousness like normal.

Akemi and Renge exchanged awkward smiles. They had to admit, the sight was adorable to watch, and the robot dog itself was quite cute, with its happy yellow eyes, its floppy robotic ears flapping up and down happily, the shape of its paws. However, Krei gasped and jumped on Satoko's shoulder.

''LOOK!'' He cried, pointing at one of the robot dog's hind legs.

Reon scooped the little robot dog in her arms. All four girls immediately got together and took a closer look at its left leg. They saw very dark letters, put together to form two words.

The words they've always dreaded.

''Oh no!'' Putting her hands on her mouth, Akemi took a few steps back, her eyes wide with shock.

''Lost Paradise!?'' Renge read, tripping over her feet when she wanted to take a few steps backwards. The words 'Copyright Lost Paradise' were crudely written on one of its hind legs in black Sharpie marker.

''Maybe it's a bomb!?'' Reon suddenly screamed, almost pulling out her hair as her normal nervous self returned. But no. That couldn't be it. If it really was a bomb, it would have exploded by now. Reon shook those awful thoughts out of her head. ''No, it's just a sweet little-..''

Before she could finish, Satoko did the most logical thing. She threw the robot against the wall with all her might, causing Reon to shriek loudly while her irises shrunk. The robot dog made a loud CLANG at the wall, along with emitting a very high pitched, pained shriek as it made contact with the hard surface, slumping to the floor helplessly. Everyone's jaws hung open, their eyes wide with utter horror.

''Let's go home,'' She said calmly, walking away with Krei still on her shoulder, who was speechless after Satoko did that. Renge followed immediately, then Akemi, albeit reluctantly.

However, Reon stood completely still, staring at the robot. It was whimpering sadly. Then it looked at her with such sad eyes, Reon felt her heart break in tiny pieces. How could Satoko do such a cruel thing? Throwing a dog at a wall? It didn't matter if the dog was a robot or had bad owners. It was still animal cruelty. If someone caught Satoko doing that, they'd have her thrown in jail.

Reon balled her fists so hard her nails were digging into her palms. She grinded her teeth a little bit. No animal deserves to go through that.

''No,'' She ran towards the robot and picked it up, holding it protectively against her chest. She refused to believe a little dog would be able to do them any harm. It was just a little dog. She assumed maybe it was imprisoned by Lost Paradise and escaped, or something. Yes, that had to be it!

Akemi was the first to turn around. She had quite a worried expression on her face. ''Reon?''

''Don't you see? This little guy...he has feelings too, he-..''

''Robots don't have feelings. They only act according to their program,'' Satoko explained coldly. She knew she was right. It was as simple as that.

''How would you know that!?'' Reon spat with a very angry tone in her normally nervous voice, squinting her eyes while staring Satoko down with a hurt glare. ''Are you a robot?''

Renge almost immediately stood next to Reon, also squinting her eyes and pointing her index finger at the girl. ''Yeah, are you a robot? Hmmmm?'' She crossed her arms and took a few steps towards Satoko, who didn't seem to be fazed by the rather strange accusations thrown at her. She simply shook her head.

''I can assure you, I'm not a robot.''

''Hmph! Prove it!'' Renge dared, shoving Reon, still holding the robot, away, to stare at her self-proclaimed enemy.

''Girls, let's not fight...'' Akemi began somewhat timidly, holding up her hands and coming between the taller two girls. But her pleas fell on deaf ears as Satoko still opened her mouth, without revealing any emotion.

''Why would a robot need to go to school anyway? What would be the purpose of teaching it, if everything and anything can be programmed into its mind?''

''Uhm...uh...Good question...'' Renge painfully admitted, staring at the ground awkwardly as she let Akemi separate her from Satoko.

Krei now turned to Reon, who was still holding the robot in her arms like a mother protecting her beloved child from crazy kidnappers.

''It's safer to just leave it. When Lost Paradise is involved nothing good can happen!'' He said, trying to keep himself calm. Seriously, why was she so stupid?

''If I can save a life then I'm willing taking that risk, for Michel,'' Reon decided, looking surprisingly serious.

The flabbergasted girls couldn't believe what they were hearing. Normally, Reon didn't even dare to enter a room, in fear of getting pranked or hurt. In battles she only hid and run away, like the coward she was. And now she wanted to take a risk for a little robot...which maybe even belonged to their enemies. Had she lost her mind?

'''Michel?''' Everyone, except Reon, cocked their head a little.

''After the French apothecary, of course!'' Reon stated curtly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. ''Michel De Nostradame!''

Renge facepalmed. Satoko just started at her with her usual cold look. Akemi wasn't sure what to think. Whatever that robot dog was, they were sure something was going to happen soon. Lost Paradise were probably out looking for it right now. But the real question was...

Since when did Reon suddenly turn into a mama bear?

* * *

''There, there... don't cry,'' In a rare moment of kindness, Shangri-La of all people comforted the crying Lemuria, who sat on the ground, hugging her knees, muffling the loud, eardrum shattering wailing coming out of her mouth. Shangri-La stroke Lemuria's long, teal hair gently, along with her heaving back.

''I lost it! My brilliant plan!'' She blubbered. ''I failed...again!''

Shangri-La petted the still sobbing girl. The small girl herself didn't really get why Lemuria was that sad about losing her 'brilliant plan,' if it was even brilliant at all.

''What in the world is going on here?'' Tartarus came into the room, stern eyes wide with confusion.

Shangri-La was the first to speak, and in an oddly soft, kind voice. ''Lemuria lost something.''

''My special weapon!'' Lemuria added, sniffing loudly. ''And it was such a cute, darling little animal, too.''

Animal? Shangri-La's eyes glimmered with interest. ''Was it an animal?'' Now Shangri-La's interest was piqued.

Tartarus looked down at the still sobbing girl, unsure of what to do. All he wanted was for her to just shut up already. Her annoying crying was making him want to leave the hideout. ''It's shaped like a dog and it's shiny and silver with glowing yellow eyes and...''

''Don't you worry! I'm going to find it right now!'' Shangri-La exclaimed, suddenly jumping up and crossing her arms with a confident smirk. ''And after it defeats those Precures, can I have it?''

''...Of course, Ms. Shangri-La..'' Lemuria answered, a little surprised.

Shangri-La hopped away, waving Tartarus and Lemuria goodbye. Without saying a word, Tartarus left too, leaving Lemuria all alone.

Well..not completely alone..

''Can't you just make a new one?'' Mumu suggested curtly, flying around her head.

''NO!...You...you don't understand!''

''I do, Lemuria.'' The little lemur stated curtly, ''I understand you better than anyone.''

Lemuria smiled softly.

* * *

_(Eyecatch 1: The four Cures are running over a rainbow in the sky with Cure Purity leading the way, however Natura trips and causes everyone to fall off, leaving only the rainbow in sight. The Utopia Precure Logo appears at the bottom)_

_(Eyecatch 2: Everyone is still falling down, with Wild holding onto Natura, who's flapping her arms and Cyber trying to grab Purity, who's covering her eyes, unluckily, everyone lands in some huge net and Lemuria appears in sight, behind her are Muspell and Shangri-la. Lemuria cheers at her catch while everyone else sighs. The Utopia Precure Logo appears at the bottom)_

* * *

Holding Michel close, carefully opened the door and entered her house. "I'm back!" The Nishino household was lively, so to say. The family lived in a rather big house, which actually looked more like a farm, with a huge backyard.

''Welcome back, Reon!'' Her mother and father appeared, along with just a few of the pets, including Napoleon the hamster (on her father's shoulder), Cleo the duck, Joan the monkey, and Leonardo the squirrel. Joan immediately jumped on Reon to give her a tight hug.

''What do you have there?'' Her father asked upon noticing Michel.

''This is Michel!'' Reon pleadingly held up Michel, who barked happily. Reon's parents eyed the animal suspiciously before turning to face each other's faces, with confused looks on their faces. Reon didn't like their expressions. ''Uh...would it be okay if I kept him?''

''Of course, dear! Any animal is welcome in our home!'' Her mother, Kumami Nishino, stated with a big grin while she carefully petted the dog.

Then she pretty much grasped Michel out of Reon's arms while cuddling with the dog. Michel didn't seem to mind the attention at all, in fact he seemed to be really enjoying it.

''Now...eh...why don't you go wash Caesar?'' Her father, Kouhei Nishino, asked somewhat nervously while pointing at the garden.

''EH, AGAIN!?''

''Uh...he played a lot today,'' Her father laughed awkwardly before turning his attention to Michel, still in mother's arms.

Reon rolled up her sleeves and stepped into the large garden, with a face radiating with confidence. If her friends saw her like this, they'd probably be more surprised than if someone told them Reon was secretly Simba's secret human daughter from a hidden alternate dimension.

''Alright Caesar! Time for-!'' She trailed off when a snake curled around her leg playfully. ''Oh, Himiko! I missed you too, of course!''

Carefully picking up the snake, Himiko curled around her peacefully before Reon gently put her back down on the floor. ''Sorry Himiko, but Caesar really needs a bath!'' Himiko hissed, but she seemed to understand, and quietly slithered away.

Hearing soft rustling noises in the bushes next to her, Reon immediately knew where Caesar was. Taking a deep breath, the orange-haired girl leaped into the bushes like a lion pouncing on its prey.

''GOT YOU!''

* * *

Still no clues. Shangri-La wished she had a picture or something of Lemuria's lost thing. The only noteworthy details she got out of Lemuria were that it was made to resemble a dog, made with shiny silver scrap parts, and with glowing yellow eyes. That was a little to go on, but not much.

She pressed a small device to her hear. Lemuria had given it to her some time earlier. She wasn't really sure what it was but the girl had told Shangri-La to press a few buttons and put it against her ear. She made sure to follow Lemuria's directions.

It didn't take long before she heard Lemuria's voice.

''Ms. Shangri-La? Can you hear me?''

''...Uh...Yes! Loud and clear!'' The short girl stammered, surprised at the statical sound of Lemuria's voice tickling her ear canal.

''Yay! Now we can use these phones to talk even when we're not near each other!'' Lemuria's voice was very loud, making Shangri-La flinch and pull the device away from her ear. That didn't help much. ''Isn't that great?''

''That is very, very good~! You are surprisingly smart,'' Shangri-La admitted. She felt kinda happy when she heard the girl on the other side of the line giggle with genuine glee. It had been a while since she had done that.

''Thank you, Ms. Shangri-La!''

''Uhm.. haven't found your dog yet...''

''...Ms. Shangri-La, that's alright! I'm already busy with something else!'' Lemuria chirped, not as depressed about it as she had been before.

''And what's that?''

''Some video game! I'm still deciding a name for my character, hmm...''

''But...you're old project..?'' Shangri-La began. ''The dog..?''

''Mechanical dog, Miss Shangri-La.''

''I want it! Dogs are cute...I need one in my room! I will find it!'' With that, Shangri-La pressed a red button and Lemuria's voice faded away.

* * *

For the next few days, Reon spent quite a lot of time with the little dog. It was just so strange that Michel was actually a robot. He seemed so lifelike. He would react like a normal dog to the tiniest of stimuli, such as the mail being delivered or noticing a small green tennis ball lying on the floor. He would bark, fling the doggy rope around, bat the little tennis ball around like it was playing soccer, beg Kumami for food when he would see her cooking. At one point, Reon caught Michel happily playing with Ludwig, the Nishino family's real dog. Ludwig didn't seem to mind his new playmate, and welcomed him with open arms. Reon sometimes even heard him breathing.

It didn't take much for little Michel to take a liking to Reon as well. He would always follow her around like a baby chick. If Reon told him to do something, he would obey.

"Sit!"

Michel sat down beautifully, his tail wagging.

With a bright smile, Reon would kneel down and stroke Michel's cold, steel head. "Good boy! Here!" Reon handed Michel a small doggy biscuit, and Michel chewed it up faster than she could say primordial reversion.

During the night time, Michel hopped on Reon's bed to snuggle with her as she slept. Reon didn't mind that Michel was cold, hard, and steely, not fuzzy, warm, and soft like her other animals. Michel was still a sweet, friendly, and happy little pup, whether he was natural or manmade.

Reon would also often take Michel out for a walk. She didn't even care about the sometimes confused and dirty looks they were getting. When it came to animals, Reon was the go-to girl, and at this point, she was so happy she didn't want to trade places with an angel.

Basically, Reon was in heaven.

Sadly, Reon's heavenly bliss would be blown out like a candlelight. Fate had other plans. On Sunday, after Reon woke up, the first thing she did was trap Michel in a warm, welcoming embrace. "Good morning, Michel!"

Reon expected Michel to lick her face like he usually would. But instead, she heard whimpering. Her smile immediately faded, her usual worried look returning. ''What's wrong, Michel?'' She noticed Michel making strange, unusual noises...beeping noises.

Michel moaned, suddenly looking sad as he turned around, showing Reon its back.

[183:34]

What?

[183:33]

No way...

[183:30]

It was a countdown?

Staring at the countdown for a full minute, Reon awoke from her staring after Michel jumped out of her hands and dashed out of her room.

Reon bit her lip. She realized that Michel really was a trap. Satoko was right. He really _was_ a time bomb!?

''Wait, Michel!'' Reon jumped up and ran after the little robot. He had already ran out of the house, but at this point, Reon didn't care. She had to find him. Maybe there was a way to rectify this situation. To help him?

What did Michel do to deserve this cruel fate?

* * *

''Goodbye Satoko!'' An elder woman waved Satoko goodbye, who was getting ready to leave the senior home. It wasn't that unusual for Satoko to visit the local senior home and help out a bit, or just pay a short visit to talk. She got along very well with the elders living there.

When she exited the building she saw a familiar girl running through the street, panicking. When she noticed Satoko, the girl immediately ran up to her.

''Reon?''

''Satoko! Satoko! Please, help!'' Reon grabbed the slightly taller girl with shaking hands, trying to hold back her tears.

''Michel! He's...He's...You're smart! You got to help him! Please, Satoko!'' She begged, almost sinking down to her knees if not for Satoko holding her up.

''Calm down. What's with that robot?''

''A bomb... He's a time bomb!''

''A time bomb?'' Satoko couldn't believe it. She was right all along? Was that seemingly harmless little thing really a weapon...Well it did have 'Lost Paradise' written on it but Satoko didn't expect it to be an actual time-bomb. If only Reon had let her dissect it. Then they would have known and could have prevented this drama.

Reon practically dragged the other girl with her in total panic, desperately searching for the little creature. Satoko quickly messaged Akemi and Renge before helping the other girl with her search.

* * *

After they got a message from Satoko, Akemi and Renge had quickly met up nearby the Senior's Home, and already began searching for Michel.

''Was that robot really a bomb?''

''I hate to say this, but Reon isn't really good at being a Precure.''

Akemi quickly turned to the little guy on her shoulder. ''Don't be so hard on her, Krei. Reon's a good girl and-"

''-And a coward,'' Renge murmered, earning a nod from Krei.

The short girl didn't really want to admit it, but Reon really was rather cowardly. But Akemi felt so sorry for Reon. She seemed so stressed out all the time. She really wished she could help her feel more relaxed and happy. However, Akemi did notice Reon had been a lot happier when Michel came into her life, not caring when she noticed that the robot was a dog.

''I'm sure she's trying...and we may be able to help her!'' Akemi spoke with a dedicated tone. She really wanted to help Reon. She really did. Sure, Reon was a nervous wreck, but she was their friend. ''Let's look there!'' The short girl, quickly followed by Renge, followed their search. Soon meeting up with Satoko and Reon.

''We have to find him!'' Reon seemed to panic even more once she remembered the ticking clock ''When he ran away, there were about 180 minutes left!''

''So around 3 hours,'' Satoko mused.

''But that was like an hour ago! We don't have much time left! Ohhhh! What if something has already happened!? Something terrible!''

Satoko crossed her arms. She stood still and stared while the others looked behind every bush and in every street.

Actually, Satoko didn't really care about that robot. It was just a robot. No feelings. No emotions. Satoko had no reason to care about it from the beginning, and she had been right about it all along. If only Reon wasn't so quick to pull out the mama bear card. But she was worried about, if it really was a bomb, the potential damage it could cause.

They had to find it.

Still staring in front of her, Satoko saw a particular place and got a hunch on where it could be.

''The beach..''

''Eh, what? Speak up, robotty!'' Renge raised her voice and placed one hand next to her ear. She stared at the other girl.

''The beach might be a possible-..'' Satoko didn't even get to finish her sentence because Reon already ran, almost leaped, to the beach at a surprisingly high speed, followed by Akemi and Renge, at a much slower pace.

Satoko found herself frowning in irritation before she ran after the others.

Reon was the first arrive and, to her surprise as well as horror, Michel really was at the beach, standing in the sand close to the waves. He didn't seem to notice Reon at all. At least, not until she called him. Then he made a jump and leaped into the water. The beeping noise was getting louder and louder.

''Michel! Wait!'' Reon didn't even hesitate to follow in the sea. She could still walk but Michel, being as small as a dog, had to use his little mechanical paws to move which resulted in him being slower and allowing Reon to easily catch up to him. She couldn't leave that little guy all alone, potentially to his eventual death. He was still a living creature.

''Reon! Reon!'' She didn't turn around when she heard Akemi's scared voice.

Then Michel disappeared in the waves, and an awful screeching noise was heard.

* * *

In the Lost Paradise hideout, an alarm clock started beeping.

''Oh, it's time.''

''What are you talking about?'' Mumu asked, floating next to Lemuria.

''It's time for the ultimate transformation!''

''The what?''

''My secret weapon. It's going to become a mechanical-beast! Really awesome, like this one!'' Lemuria enthusiastically showed Mumu some kind of magazine with a picture of a huge robot.

When the little lemur didn't reply and only stared at her with a gaping mouth, Lemuria timidly hid her face behind the magazine, immediately assuming the worst. ''Was it...not any good?''

''WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT!?'' Mumu roared, torn between being angry and being proud. ''Of course it's good! We can definitely defeat the Precure with that thing!''

''But for it to grow in power...it needs to be filled with dark magic,'' Lemuria held up her gloved hand. ''Ah! But we can just ask Ms. Shangri-La to do it!''

The girl grabbed the 'phone' and placed it next to the floating lemur. ''Can you call her, Mumu?''

''I can't, Lemuria. You know that.''

''Buuuut I'm busy...I found this video-game! It's so much fun!'' Lemuria returned to the computer to play said video game. ''My nickname is 'Crystalite'. I like that name! It's so enigmatic!" Some beeping noises echoed from the screen. Crystalite had been stabbed with a sword, dissipating into square shaped pixels. "Oh, grrrrr this boss is hard! But luckily I'm now teammates with this guy named 'PurupuKnight'! He's just so good!''

''I don't care about that! You've got call Shangri-La right now!'' Mumu demanded floating in front of her screen, quickly resulting in a huge 'GAME OVER' appearing on it.

''Fine, fine!''

* * *

Reon was roughly dragged back to shore by Satoko and Akemi when Michel apparently had grown in size. His body had changed to a more human-like one, with arms and legs but its dog-like head, although bigger, remained the same.

''A mecha?'' Renge seemed a bit disappointed for some reason.

''Awesome...'' All eyes were turned to Satoko, who immediately turned her head away awkwardly. ''How useless and unpractical.''

''Eeeehh? Why didn't you tell us any of that!?'' Shangri-La, with the device against her ear, asked the girl on the other line while watching over the robot.

''I forgot! Sorry!''

''Alright, alright... I'll use my magic to give it enough power to defeat those pesky, irritating little Cures!'' The small girl sighed with a growl but quickly added, ''Except Wild of course! I like her, with her pretty mane and scared face...she reminds me of home...''

''Miss Shangri-La! No time to dwell in the past!'' Lemuria called her teammate.

''Excuse me. Next time you see me, those Precures are taken care of!''

She made a huge leap and landed on the robot, removing her glove and placing her pitch-black hand on the head of the robot, which only shook a little and got a darker coloring, mostly consisting of black and the same tint of green Shangri-La's dress was.

''H-A-K-A-I'' Michel's Hakaisuru growled in a pure, robotic, mechanical voice. It had absolutely no life to it at all.

''She turned it into a Hakaisuru!?'' Reon shrieked in horror. She seemed close to fainting. Krei landed on her head and gently slapped her face to keep her straight.

''We can reverse it! Transform, everyone!''

Before shouting their phrase, Akemi gently put a hand on Reon's shoulder, who was breathing heavily, like she was about to have a panic attack. No, no, no, this was bad. Very bad.

''Reon? Are you alright?''

''Y-yes!'' She almost wheezed, holding up her bracelet. ''Have to be strong...have to be brave...for Michel.''

''You're not alone, remember that,'' Akemi reminded her carefully but with a kind smile, which actually did calm Reon down a bit.

''Magiactivate'!'

''Creating Utopia with Love and Kindness! Cure Purity!''  
''Creating Utopia with Nature and Flowers! Cure Natura!''  
''Creating Utopia with Wisdom and Knowledge! Cure Cyber!''  
''Creating Utopia with Animals and Life! Cure Wild!''

Cure Cyber didn't waste any time and immediately leaped towards the big robot, her fist extended, but she was simply slapped away by the Hakaisuru's hand before she could even hit it. She landed in the sea with a rather harsh splash.

''My turn!'' Natura grinned with a confident smile. ''This is how you do it, Cyber!''

Using her rather long legs to kick the head of the robot-Hakaisuru. Natura's attack proved to be useless too. It didn't make so much as a dent. In fact she could almost feel her leg break while she came into contact with the big robot. She definitely heard a crack noise, and her leg felt like it snapped in half. Like Cyber, she was also slapped away. This time, she fell into the scorching hot sand.

''H-A-K-A-I!''

Purity took the innovative this time, turning to her trembling teammate.

''Cure Wild?''

''Leader...I'm not sure If I can...''

''Of course we can. Let's go together!'' Purity grasped her teammate's hand tightly as they leaped onto the air. They did manage to land a few kicks and hits simultaneously, almost kicking over the Hakaisuru, if it hadn't been for Shangri-La, still standing on top of it, throwing piddly little pebbles at them.

''Be careful!'' She hissed, irritated as the two cures landed swiftly on their feet, quickly joined by a dripping wet Cyber.

''The water is very cold,'' She noted with an expressionless voice, followed by a few coughs.

Meanwhile, Natura, who had landed with her head in the sand from the attack, was stuck. Even Krei, who was trying to help her by using his ear-arms, couldn't get her out. She was just too heavy for him to pull out, which was understandable, considering how small he was compared to a human like her.

''We could really use some flashy attacks,'' The blue Cure groaned. One of Natura's legs suddenly kicked Krei in the face, sending him rolling on the sand a little bit.

''A little help!'' Her muffled yet audibly irritated voice could be heard while she was violently trashing around. Purity grabbed her legs and pulled her out, which, unlike with Krei, proved to be surprisingly easy.

''Use Heart-Beatdown!'' The little critter reminded her, Cyber sighed. She didn't really know how to use that, or If she could use it.

But there was no harm in trying.

''I'll do it,'' Wild said, standing in front of the team. Her voice was trembling a little but she took a deep breath to calm down. ''I want to do it.''

She didn't wait for a response and ran, on both her legs and hands, to the big Hakaisuru.

''Oh, Wild!'' Shangri-La immediately called her with a sweet voice while she waved. ''Let me hug you!''

Her face turned to a smug grin as the robot grabbed the yellow-cure in both its hands, holding it above its head so Wild faced Shangri-La

''Whuaaa! Stop!'' Wild immediately cried when Shangri-La petted her like and played with her hair.

''But you're so cute!''

Despite their friend's protest, Wild's teammates came into action, all three hitting the robot in the stomach, this time with enough power so it fell on its back in the water, as did Shangri-La.

''My dress! My hair!'' The girl cried sadly, trashing around in the shallow water while tears ran down her delicate face.

Cure Purity couldn't help but feel sorry for the little girl, but she was immediately grabbed by four arms when she took a step towards her.

''Leader, she's our enemy!'' Cyber reminded her coldly.

''And a little-!''

Purity covered her ears at Natura's last word.

* * *

Cure Wild stood on the chest of the Hakaisuru, which was lying, surprisingly calm, on its back in the water.

''Michel...'' The yellow cure began calmly.

''…A-I...'' The Hakaisuru's 'voice' seemed broken.

''Michel, you know...all our animals are named after famous, influential or important people throughout the history. They made an impact on the world, both good and bad, but they are the reason the world is how it is now. They were important to our history,'' She said, sniffing a little. ''That's why all our animals are named after those people. Because animals are important to me. _You_ are important to me, Michel.''

''What is she even talking about?'' Cure Natura played around with her green sun-hat while she looked at her teammates with a puzzled expression.

''She sure is attached to him,'' Cyber scowled. ''I can't fathom why she would love it so much. It's just a robot.''

With Krei tucked away in her arms, Purity kept quiet as she stared at Wild, who seemed more calm and determined them she had ever been.

''Heart-beatdown,'' Wild almost whispered, putting her hands on her chest and making a yellow-colored heart appear. The Hakaisuru made some screeching noises as it just completely disappeared, leaving absolutely nothing behind.

''Michel?''

''Urg, you stupid, stupid, annoying, little...!'' Shangri-La started a long rant as she disappeared and All four Cures had transformed back.

''Michel?'' Reon repeated, standing to her stomach in the water. She looked around, searching for the little dog.

''He's...gone?'' Akemi gasped, putting a hand on her mouth. She, Renge and Satoko stood on the tide, watching Reon with rather sad faces.

''Michel? Michel? Michel? This isn't funny! Michel? Where are you?'' Reon seemed to be losing it as she ran around further into the water.

''Stop!'' To surprise of everyone, Satoko was the first who followed her into the water. She caught up Reon very quick and even more quickly managed to drag her back to the shore before either Renge, Krei or Akemi could do anything.

''Calm down, Reon!''

''No!'' Reon cried, her voice shaking just as much as her legs were. ''I didn't though he...I thought he would be fine...we purified him!'' Reon stared at Satoko with a red face. ''I though it would be alright! That _one time_ I'm optimistic...It goes completely wrong...''

Reon couldn't hold her tears back anymore and fell on her knees.

''Michel!'' She sobbed, holding her shoulders tightly.

Satoko felt a little nervous. She could just feel the complete despair and sadness Reon was feeling right now. It made her feel so uneasy.

''Sorry,'' Satoko admitted quietly. She had deeply and honestly though that 'friendship' wasn't possible between a mere machine and a real human of flesh and blood.

But she saw it, Reon had loved that little..dog. She truthfully had cared for him.

''I was wrong. This one time I thought I was right...I was completely wrong. Goodbye...Michel...I love you.''

Reon could hear Michel's happy barking. Was it her imagination? But she would never forget Michel's short life. He wouldn't want her to be sad all the time. She needed to celebrate his life and cherish the time they spent together.

Perhaps Michel found peace at last.

* * *

**ED:** Heartbeat Fanfare – Mika Kanai (Akemi), Kaori Mizuhashi (Renge), Miyuki Sawashiro (Satoko), Ryou Hirohashi (Reon) ft. Jun Fukuyama (Krei)

* * *

**Next Episode Preview:**  
**Satoko:** ''Hachoo!''  
**Akemi:** ''Satoko, are you alright? You look rather pale..''  
**Reon:** ''Is it contagious!? Kyaa! Get away!''  
**Akemi:** ''Reon!''  
**Satoko:** ''I'm fine. I can man-hachoo!''  
**Akemi:** ''That doesn't look 'fine' at all! You need something to make you feel better...And I know just the thing!''  
**All:** ''What?''  
**Akemi:** ''Next time on Utopia Pretty Cure: 'Lonely Girl' Let's make next time a wonderful time together


	8. SPECIAL: Christmas

**Well...that was unexpected. Hadn't planned a Christmas-episode at all but here we are...with a Christmas-episode...Haha. It's just supposed to be a fun, cute and little sappy in-between special chapter. **

**It's the last update of 2014 and you know what that means...Sappy stuff! Yay! Just wanted to thank everyone who is reading this right now, even those who came here randomly, thank you all for helping me, leaving feedback or just read the story. It means a lot to me and I'm glad people are enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it.  
**  
**Also some tinyminywiny references to a few other fanseries because...why not?**

**And again thanks to my wonderful beta-reader who made time to polish this chapter! She's a sweetheart!**

**Of course, I hope you all have a wonderful December. See you in 2015, sweeties!~**

* * *

''That was the last one!" Akemi smiled as she just put a small, glittery white bow on a small box wrapped in shiny red wrapping paper, with little white snowflakes all over it. She gently put the tiny box down under their brightly lit Christmas tree.

''It sure is rare to see you wrap your presents so late,'' Aiko, Akemi's mother, walked into the room, holding two cups of warm chocolate milk in her hands, slightly stupefied at the sight of her daughter just finishing her wrapping. ''Normally you're already done with presents before it's even December.''

Aiko sat down on the dining room table and put the two cups down so she didn't spill them. Akemi sat down next to her and took a sip from the chocolate milk, which was so hot she could feel the taste buds on her tongue burning as though they were on fire. She grimaced as she put her hand on her burning red lips.

''Dear, how many times have I told you? You're supposed to wait until it cools down a little first,'' Her mother smiled before gently chastising her. What a stubborn daughter she had. She was just like her mother.

_Ring. Ring._ Aiko stood up and picked up the phone. After mumbling something Akemi couldn't hear, she returned. ''Ito from next door needs a little help with wrapping presents. I'll be back in thirty minutes, okay?''

''Oh, really? Shall I-?'' Akemi had already stood up from the couch. More presents to wrap! She could help out, that way the Itos wouldn't have to do it all themselves. It would be perfect.

''No! You have been wrapping all day! You just relax a bit!'' Aiko insisted, gently pushing her daughter on the couch before saying goodbye and waltzing out the door.

Akemi stared aimlessly at the television for a while. It was playing yet another re-run of her mother's favorite Christmas movie. She had seen it so many times that she knew a certain scene would be coming up, the scene where the man finally meets his guardian angel. As she watched the man and the angel make conversation, Krei appeared next to her. He was carrying four, small presents, which he lay down under the tree.

''Sure is festive here...'' He said with a slightly sarcastic tone. Though he had meant it to be a joke, it came out in a way that came off as brooding, or even mean. He never had been good at telling jokes. Even the princess had said that to him, many times.

''It's only me and mama. What do you expect?'' Akemi told him in a low voice, still a little irritable from her mother not letting her help the Itos out. But Krei could tell she was just irritated, not angry. When he looked at her, she simply smiled at him and looked at the four small, clumsily wrapped presents he had put under the tree.

Then her eyes opened in shock. Her irises had shrunk completely.

Oh no.

She hadn't gotten a present for Krei!

* * *

**OP:** Keep Trying, Precure! - Mayu Kudo  
**Special Episode:** Christmas.

* * *

_DING DONG_. As soon as the doorbell rung in the Morita Household, Katsuo Morita immediately rushed to the door and opened it with a smile.

''Do Katsuo and Renge Morita live here?'' There stood a rather short mail-man, who was holding two big boxes, which almost completely obscured his face. Katsuo nodded frantically, as he eyed the two boxes. ''Good! Then these are for you!''

The mail man handed the boxes to Katsuo as quick as he could. Happy that he didn't have to carry those heavy boxes anymore. After signing and saying the mail-man goodbye, along with wishing him Happy Holidays, Katsuo returned inside.

''Renge! Look! Our presents are in!'' Katsuo entered the heavily decorated living room. In almost every corner of the room were either lights, candles or little Christmas statues of anything one could think of. Santa, angels, reindeer, elves, any Christmas themed creature you could find, the Moritas had it.

Renge, who had been watching television until now, turned around when her father carefully put down the two boxes on the ground. Every year, Renge would get a present from her mother, Hanako, and older brother, Haruto.

''She always wants the presents to arrive precisely on Christmas,'' Katsuo laughed, carefully opening the boxes and pulling two neatly wrapped presents out of it, along with two Christmas cards.

Renge immediately figured out that both of her father's presents were vases without even opening them. Oh, how he loved those.

''But they never do!'' Renge added with a smile. It was quite amusing how they always seemed to be either a day early or a day late. Hanako would be so irritated if she knew that, as she always wanted every little detail go according to her plan. That was just the person she was.

Renge opened the other box, which had _'FOR RENGE' _written on it with a black marker. She curiously opened the box and found two presents, and two Christmas cards as well.

She slowly opened the first card. A cute picture of a Christmas tree with a smiling face was on it, along with a written message inside.

_[Hey, little sis! Hope your doing well at school. Have you made many friends already? I'm sure you'll be quite popular because you're always so cheerful and sweet. Me and mom are doing great. We just visited Star Island. It's simply amazing! Maybe you can come along with us when you're older._

_Also, do not open the presents until Christmas! I hope they don't arrive a day later..._

_Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!_

_Love, Haruto]_

Even though she actually wasn't very fond of her brother, Renge always found herself filled with a warm feeling whenever she actually got a little something for Christmas. He was just so kind. He always had been and probably always will be, even when she wasn't always the nicest person toward him.

But she was still curious about the presents. Unlike her father's presents, Renge had no idea what could be inside. Maybe it was some delicious smelling perfume from Nioumachi? Or a beautiful fairytale book from Hon Town?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone.

* * *

''Is there something you want, Satoko?'' A woman with short, gray hair asked her daughter while the two were walking through the shopping mall. Staring down each and every window to look at the stuff each shop had to offer. Despite the fact that the mother and daughter always bought presents early and had no reason to go to the mall on Christmas Eve, they still did it every year. It was fun looking around the various stores and seeing people rush for presents then sitting at home, doing nothing.

''Not really.''

The woman, Aoi Touda, sighed when she noticed Satoko staring intensely at a poster on the window of the video-game store. Her face and mouth were telling two completely different stories.

Aoi looked at the poster.

_FIGHTING FIGHT FIGHTERS! Out now for CuBox &amp; Pii-U!_ It depicted three muscular looking men dressed in coal black medieval knight armor, with their shining swords drawn, riding chariots pulled by wild horses, riding toward wherever it was they were going.

She did know that her daughter liked video games quite a lot. But if she bought this, wouldn't it keep Satoko from her schoolwork? She had heard some stories about children being influenced by video games in ways that made them do bad things. No. She shook her head vigorously to force those ugly thoughts out of her head. _'Have a little more faith in your daugther, Aoi!'_ Aoi thought to herself. She scolded herself for thinking like that. Satoko wasn't like those kids. She wouldn't leave important work for something as stupid as a little game. Satoko was a smart girl, and she deserved to have a little fun once in a while.

''You want this game, Satoko?'' Aoi asked her daughter. She tried to sound gentle but her voice came out so stiff and cold, like always.

"Is that...alright'' Satoko stammered as she looked down at her shoes, her face turning slightly red with embarrassment.

''Of course,'' Her mother gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. ''You're my most precious little princess. I love you.''

Satoko flashed a soft, warm smile. ''Thanks, Mom.''

* * *

''Joan! Give that back!'' Reon cried as she dashed through the huge garden near her house. But it wasn't like any typical garden the houses on her street had. It looked more like a large field with a lot of grass, a few trees and a small river on the far left. It even had a few sheds for the cows, pigs, chickens and various other animals the Nishino family had. Joan the monkey hopped from tree to tree, holding a small, wrapped up present in her hands. Reon kept sprinting after her, hoping to get that present out of her little hands, to no avail.

''You can open it tomorrow!'' Reon cried with a somewhat stern voice, yet it was not devoid of a panicky tone.

The unapologetic Joan settled down atop the Christmas tree before sticking out her tongue, ready to tear the orange paper off her present.

''Stop! Open tomorrow! Open tomorrow!'' A high voice screeched and Joan found her present being snatched away by a colorful parrot. The parrot repeated ''Open tomorrow!'' a few more times as it returned the small present to Reon.

''Thanks, William!'' Reon smiled as the parrot, William, landed on her arm and handed her the present in his beak.

''Bad Joan! Bad Joan!'' William screeched, causing the monkey to cross her arms with a pout.

''What did she do this time?'' Reon's mother, Kumami, and father, Kouhei, entered the garden. They were carrying a large table.

''She just couldn't wait to open her present,'' Reon replied as she gave her parents a tight hug after they had set the table down in the big garden.

On Christmas Eve, the Nishino family always sat down to have a delicious feast in the garden so everyone could enjoy the food and snacks.

''Ludwig! Joseph! Hurry up!''

A dog and cat appeared from the kitchen. Joseph the cat purred and rubbed his head against Kouhei's leg. The man petted the cat gently as Kumami starting counting all the animals, and Reon helped to bring the food to the table.

''We're still missing Caesar..'' Kumami noted and turned to her daughter. ''He's so lazy...Reon, will you get him, please?''

Reon nodded and rushed to the other side of the garden. A wall of trees and bushes lay ahead. This seemed to be Caesar's favorite resting place.

''Caesar, don't be shy! Come out! We have steak! Your favorite!'' Reon called into the the bushes. She saw him, sleeping peacefully. Reon silently sneaked towards the sleeping animal.

But the sound of Reon's phone had woken him up and he ran away.

* * *

Somewhere far away from Unmeigaoka, many tiny snowflakes fluttered gently down on the already snow covered world. But in spite of the huge piles of snow surrounding every building within its vicinity, there was still a joyful, jolly air creeping over it, and all of its denizens were smiling, anticipating Christmas's arrival.

In one large, red and white brick building, dozens of students were sitting in a big classroom. Said classroom was a little bigger than your average classroom, and had a lot of little Christmas lamps hanging around, as well a big painting of an old man dressed in red clothing and a long, snow-white beard.

It was Santa's Academy, where young boys and girls would learn to become official helpers of Santa Claus. There was also a very special special exam, held once every twenty years. An exam to decide who would be the next Santa when the current one had to retire.

What? You thought that there only was a single Santa Claus? No, no. There have been millions of Santa's throughout the years, and all of them started out as simple a student of Santa's Academy in Christmas World.

''Alright, students! It's that time again! Are you all exited? I know I am!'' A short, female elf in a red dress started giving every student a piece of paper and a little notebook. ''I'll be handing out a list of which town, city or village you are gonna bring presents this year!''

A pale boy with shoulder-length white hair nervously awaited till the female elf, the teacher of the class, handed him his list.

''Remember, this is a very important exam! The results will determine if you'll be able to become the next Santa. I expect everyone to do their utmost best and use all the knowledge you have learned here,'' The teacher said with a sweet voice. She seemed to be having a hard time holding in her enthusiasm.

To be honest, she couldn't wait till the current Santa retired. The current one was just so lazy and always kept whining for some hot chocolate milk. When she requested that he go and do his duty like any good Santa would do, he always either brushed her off or waited until the day after Christmas to go around the world and deliver presents. Not only that, he never shut up about anything he wanted, whether it was a nap or hot chocolate milk. It was his way or no way. And not to mention how he loved to joke around.

Finally she stopped by the pale boy and gave him the paper and notebook with a smile.

''Noël, you'll be in charge of Unmeigaoka and Dasher will be your assigned reindeer. He will help you with the sleigh and be your guide around the city.''

The boy, Noël, started reading the small notebook. In it were a whole list of names. A lot. And this was only for Unmeigaoka. Just imagine if it was for the whole world. Well, that was one of the requirements for a true Santa Claus.

''You've got Dasher as your reindeer? Lucky! I'm stuck with Rudolph!'' The boy next to Noël said with a pout.

''Yes! I have Hikaribashi! I always wanted to go there!'' A girl behind Noël cheered, while she was poked in the side by her friend.

''Hey! This isn't a vacation!''

''Class! Quiet down for a moment! I know you're all exited, I am too, but I have one last thing to say!'' The teacher clapped in her hands, silencing the classroom almost immediately.

''Good luck, everyone. And don't try to cheat or fraud your way to the top. Remember, Santa sees all!''

Then the class was dismissed and most of the students hurried home. Getting everything ready for their exam. Noël too. He quickly rushed outside, into the snow-covered town. Taking a last look at the school before he headed home.

Noël pressed the notebook onto his chest. This was his chance. He had to show everyone that he was the perfect candidate for the next Santa. It had been his lifelong dream. Making children smile with something as simple as a little present. It always had filled him with joy, ever since he was a child himself. He loved handing out gifts for his friends and just generally everyone. It was hard work, sure. But those smiles of pure, genuine joy made it all worth it.

He pulled his fist in the air with a smile filled with pure determination. The boy almost seemed to shine. Nobody would stand in his way of pursuing his dream.

''Watch out, Unmeigaoka! Santa Claus is coming to town!''

* * *

''Eeh! It's Christmas already!?'' Lemuria lamented when she was playing her game. ''So that's why PurupuKnight isn't online that much lately.''

Shangri-La sat on her chair, surrounded by many stuffed animals. She was trying to sew the arm of a teddy bear back on but she ended up pricking her finger with the needle, again. She let out a high-pitched cry and put her finger in her mouth. "Ow!"

''Guess you aren't gonna celebrate?'' Muspell said in an indifferent tone, as he completed his 118th push-up. Shangri-La couldn't help but wonder how he was able to do almost 120 push-ups in one day and not look nor feel tired from it all.

''With just us four? I don't think that will work,'' Shangri-La said softly. Oh, how much she wanted to celebrate with her family. She missed them, a lot. She missed the big, delicious meals they would have together and the happy carols they would sing. She especially liked The Little Drummer Boy. It was more melancholy than the other happy carols she and her family would sing, but that one was always her favorite for some reason. She just couldn't explain it. But she also definitely missed the maraschino cherry cookies her mother would make every Christmas. Even when she was deep in her bedroom, she could smell those fresh cookies from her mother's oven. They were her mother's special recipe, and there was never a day in which she never craved those sweet cherry cookies.

Muspell lay down on his stomach, his cheek against the ground as he stared at the dull, gray wall. "To tell you the truth, I've never celebrated Christmas. Ever."

''Eh!?'' Shocked, Lemuria and Shangri-La rushed over to Muspell when he had said that. ''Why?''

Muspell slowly sat up. He held his hand behind his head with a grin.

''Didn't have anyone to celebrate it with.'' He shrugged. Sad as it may sound, Muspell didn't really mind. He always had been alone and he liked it that way. But he had to admit, the liveliness Shangri-La and Lemuria brought to him was very amusing.

''No! No! Don't say that!'' Lemuria cried in a very melodramatic, exaggerated way as tears sprung forth from her sea blue eyes. ''You're not alone anymore, Mr. Muspell! We're with you!''

''Nohbuddeh detherff a wonewy Chwithtmath!'' Shangri-La added. Half of her words came out like a mumbled mess because her injured finger was still in her mouth.

''Indeed!'' Lemuria said with a wink. ''And I have the perfect thing!'' And with that, she dashed away like a little five-year-old running to get to an ice cream truck.

''Huh? What is she gonna-?'' Muspell began, confused. Somehow he had a bad feeling about it. The last time Lemuria had "an idea" didn't end very well. And did they really have to act like his not celebrating Christmas was the apocalypse? As much as he liked them, he did wish they stopped being overly dramatic every once in a while. Or were girls just like that? They were a mystery he'd never be able to solve.

* * *

''Bad News!'' Akemi sobbed over the phone. She had locked herself into the toilet to prevent Krei from hearing the unfortunate news. She had called her three friends immediately.

''What's wrong, Akemi?'' She heard Satoko's calm voice.

''We haven't gotten any presents for Krei!''

''Oh...You're right...'' Renge's voice sounded more surprised than anything.

''We did!? AH! WE DID! HOW COULD WE? POOR KREI!'' Reon screamed so loud, Akemi, Renge and Satoko all held their phones away from their ears. Their ears hurt that much.

''I say we buy him something right now!'' Akemi decided, clenching her fist with fire in her eyes. She just couldn't let the little guy have a Christmas without a little something. He was currently in a world unknown to him. Far away from home, his friends and family, and he had been so kind towards the girls, though a little reclusive, which was understandable to Akemi.

''Last minute shopping?'' While the others couldn't see it, Satoko lifted an eyebrow.

''Where do we meet up!?'' Reon asked, sounding quite eager. Like, Akemi, she also wouldn't stand by and let Krei get literally nothing for Christmas. It was the season sharing and generosity!

And besides, it sounded fun!

* * *

''You're nervous, aren't you?'' The sole reindeer in front of the sleigh asked Noël, who was having a hard time getting the huge bag in his sleigh. There were just too many presents inside it, and the bag had gotten so large, it toppled whenever Noel so much as moved, and it never stayed in one position. It was almost time to depart and he wasn't ready yet! He still had to get the bag in his sleigh.

For the exam, every student had gotten their own sleigh. While a little smaller than Santa's own sleigh, it still was big enough to hold approximately four people.

''Me? Nervous? Don't be s-s-s-silly!'' Noël stuttered, finally getting the bag in the sleigh and sitting down in front.

''Just relax, kid. I'm here to help. We still have a few minutes before it's time. Now if you have any questions...?'' The reindeer tapped his hoof as he looked at the boy sitting in the sleigh.

''Uh...isn't the sleigh heavy?'' Noël asked timidly. He already had trouble carrying the bag into it. How could a single reindeer carry a whole sleigh with a heavy bag and a boy in it?

''Heavy? Tsk! You're the one who's being silly!'' The reindeer laughed as he put his chest forward proudly. ''Don't you know who you're talking to? Dasher, the best reindeer around! I may not be a magical blue fairy deer with rainbow antlers who gives life, but that doesn't mean I'm not awesome!''

As silence fell, Noël took a last chance to look around. He was standing on a snowy hill, along with the others students, all with their own sleigh and reindeer. The teacher stood in front, holding a horn as big as she was. She often looked at her wrist watch every now and then. Then she sounded her horn and every reindeer dashed forward, flew off the cliff and into the horizon, all with the sleighs behind them.

Noël took a last look behind him and saw the hill, along with the town, disappear behind hills and mountains.

His chance had begun. He couldn't mess up now.

* * *

In the span of an hour or so, Lemuria, Shangri-La and Muspell had transformed their dull hideout in a festive paradise. They had everything a true, Christmas utopia would need. They had little lights (which were just light bulbs), candles (toilet-rolls on fire) and a Christmas tree (made out of metal parts and decorated with pens). Most of it was just stuff lying around the base and spare parts from Lemuria's old inventions.

''MERRY CHR-!'' Lemuria was stopped by Shangri-La, who gave her a slap in her side. It was a little harder than the little girl would have liked though. And she instantly regretted it when she saw Lemuria hold her side with a painful expression.

''What's it, Ms. Shangri-La?''

''Where's Tartarus?'' Shangri-La asked with a pout. While she wasn't very fond of the enigmatic man, he was part of their team too, and they hadn't seen him since morning.

''Good question.''

Celebrating would have to wait a moment.

* * *

Renge and Reon both had left their homes and gone to the mall to meet up with Akemi. Satoko, who already was in the mall, had said she had promised to meet up with her friends and instead, her mother had gone home ahead of her. Akemi had awkwardly said Krei that she was going to help her mom with the neighbors. The group now stood next to the fountain inside the mall. Discussing about what to get for their little friend.

''Can't we just leave it to Santa Claus? I'm sure Krei's been a nice boy...'' Renge joked half-heartedly.

Satoko rolled her eyes. How old was Renge? To think she still believed in Santa Claus at her age. ''Idiot. Santa doesn't exist,'' Satoko stated with a frown. She never did like all those silly tales of Santa Claus, and all those Rankin Bass specials that would play on TV every Christmas.

''So...uh...what does Krei even like?'' Reon asked meekly. That simple question, and the fact that no one could find an answer, all hit the girls harder than a wrecking ball destroying a condemned house. What did Krei like? What were his hobbies? What did he enjoy? Or what did he dislike?

None of the girls could answer. And they all felt terrible about it. He was their friend, and they knew absolutely nothing about him!

''We're bad friends...'' They all mumbled as a dark aura loomed around the four.

''I know!'' Akemi made a little jump as a smile appeared on her face. ''I'll make him a very special cupcake!''

Reon clasped Renge and Satoko's shirt in fright, and the latter two exchanged scared looks.

''Uh...that'll be too much trouble,'' Renge sputtered awkwardly. The last time Akemi made cupcakes, they didn't exactly come out great, putting it mildly. Just thinking about those horrid pieces of demon sorcery made her shiver with fear.

''Oh, no! Not at all! I'll jus-!''

''LET'S GET THAT!'' Reon screamed and pointed at something in the distance. She had panicked and had just pointed at something random while she had her eyes squeezed shut. But frankly, anything would be better than Akemi's creepy cupcakes.

''A picture frame?'' Satoko followed Reon's fingers and found that she was pointing at a store where people could get their photographs framed and printed.

''That's a great idea, Reo! We'll have a picture of us all framed!'' Renge cheered.

''But...we don't have a picture of us...'' Reon said softly.

Renge blinked a few times. ''Oh. Then let's take one right now~!'' She added with another cheer, already dragging Reon with her.

''That's not suspicious, at all,'' Satoko deadpanned but a small smile could be found on her lips. ''Let's do it.''

* * *

_(Eyecatch 1: The four Cures are sitting in a sleigh with Noël, gliding through the night sky. The Precure throw presents overboard, until Natura trips and falls, and drags, Purity, Cyber and Wild with her. Leaving Noël and Krei confused as they sweat-drop. The Utopia Precure Logo appears at the bottom.)_

_(Eyecatch 2: Everyone is still falling down, with Wild holding onto Natura, who's flapping her arms and Cyber trying to grab Purity, who's covering her eyes. Luckily Noël just appears to catch everyone with the sleigh before they hit the ground. Krei jumps into Purity's hands and everyone smiles at the screen as the Utopia Precure Logo appears at the bottom.)_

* * *

The dark sky loomed over Unmeigaoka but the streets and stores all were lively and full of light. Smiling faces almost everywhere. People cheerfully singing Christmas carols. The snow was beginning to melt. Unlike in Christmas World, snow in Unmeigaoka was rare, and even when it did snow, it was mostly a sprinkle of it at best, making the town look like a sugar cookie, and it would usually melt within an hour or two if exposed to harsh enough sunlight.

A man stood a top of a house, looking down at the people on the streets. Tartarus had never understood what was so great about Christmas. Sure, it was nice and festive, but he always had thought people would go way overboard with presents, singing songs and everyone suddenly being nice to each other. It seemed so fake to him. So...superficial. Their smiles and enthusiastic jolliness made him feel like he wanted to puke. This whole season was just too sweet and jolly for him. But at least everyone would quiet down during the holiday season.

''WATCH OUT!''

A sudden loud scream didn't phase him as much as it irritated him. Tartarus saw something rather absurd. A flying reindeer, pulling a flying sleigh with a young boy sitting in it. And it was headed right at him.

''Watch out where you're going, boy!'' He growled with a low voice as he grabbed the reindeer by the antlers, causing the sleigh, as well the boy to stop dead in its tracks.

''I'm terribly s-s-sorry, s-sir!'' The boy stammered, tears creeping out from the corners of his eyes. He looked like he was ready to cry. Tartarus found it very amusing, to be honest. Such despair was the kind of sweetness that he liked.

Tartarus, his grip still on the struggling reindeer's antlers, found himself smiling. A simple smile which soon turned into a sadistic grin, making him look as though he were out for blood. And the boy's face seemed more and more scared. The boy found himself shaking violently, and he was too frozen in place to move or even to run away.

He removed the glove from his free hand with his mouth and grabbed the head of the reindeer, which started struggling even more as it started its transformation.

''What did you do? What's happening?'' The boy demanded. Tartarus let out another laugh as he lifted the sleigh his a single hand and threw it away like a baseball. The reindeer had now completely turned into a big, hulking Hakaisuru and it instantly started wreaking havoc on the city.

* * *

The four girls were walking towards Akemi's house at a particularly slow pace but they came to a complete halt once something absurd happened.

A boy and a sleigh fell down into the snow right in front of them.

Reon jumped into Renge's arms in fright as the two screamed non-stop. Akemi covered her mouth and Satoko lifted an eyebrow.

The sleigh and the boy lay motionlessly in the snow.

''Are...are you...alright?'' Akemi was the first to find her voice despite the strangeness of the situation.

''I...I...'' The boy began as the girls helped him stand up. He awkwardly leaned on Akemi's shoulder while the girls inspected the boy that had literally fallen out of the sky. He was rather pale, with shoulder-length, snow-white hair and he was wearing warm, red-colored clothing and a Christmas hat.

''You seem to be in the holiday spirit,'' Renge laughed. She still seemed to be a little shocked from what had happened.

''That's because I'm studying to become an helper of Santa!'' The boy said, crossing his arms with a pout. Then he opened his eyes in shock and covered his mouth. ''Darn! That's a secret!''

He looked at the sleigh. Unable to soar through the sky without a magical reindeer.

''Oh no! This is bad! This is really bad!'' He whimpered as he looked at the sky. ''I've lost Dasher too. That man...that horned man.''

''Horned man?'' There was only one horned man that the girls knew. ''Tartarus!''

''Who are you anyway?'' Renge asked as she crossed her arms and inspected the boy with a frown.

''N-N-Noël. I'm Noël and...and...'' The boy, Noël, started but soon his words drowned in a incomprehensible mess.

''We're here to help. Whenever Lost Paradise is involved, we'll be there,'' Akemi reassured the boy as she put a hand his shoulder. ''Just calm yourself down and tell us how we can help.''

Noël lowered his shoulders and took a few breaths to calm down. He then told them about his exam and the man who had

''But...don't tell anyone, okay? It's a secret!'' Noël reminded the four, who nodded while they stared interested at the boy.

''So Santa is real?'' Renge asked as she blinked a few times.

Noël nodded.

''HA!'' She sneered to Satoko, who simply rolled her eyes.

''And he...knows when you're awake?''

''Santa sees all!'' Noël confirmed, losing his shaking composure for a split-second. At that Reon paled and started looking around nervously.

Then they heard screams and the group saw the reindeer-Hakaisuru in the distance.

''Don't worry. We won't tell,'' Akemi said with a wink. ''We have a secret too.''

They revealed their bracelets and Noël's eyes widened.

''Precure?''

* * *

''Stupid Tartarus! Did he seriously turn something into a Hakaisuru now?'' Shangri-La groaned when she saw the reindeer-Hakaisuru jump on a house, completely destroying it.

''So much for a Christmas-party,'' Muspell sighed, sitting on the chimney of a house. Lemuria and Shangri-La stood on both his sides and stared at the roaming Hakaisuru. Tartarus was nowhere in sight.

The three noticed a group of familiar girls talking with an unknown boy.

''Don't even think about it!'' Lemuria pulled her arms around Muspell's neck. ''It's Christmas Eve!''

''What? I wasn't even planning on doing anything. Attacking on a holiday? How pathetic and insensitive. You underestimate me,'' Muspell said with a frown as Lemuria released him. He seemed slightly offended. Did Lemuria seriously think Muspell would be so cold-hearted as to attack on a happy holiday?

* * *

''Use this,'' Noël waved his hand over the and pure-white light filled their bracelets.

''Wha-?''

''A little Christmas-magic!'' Now Noël smiled. ''Good luck, Precure!''

The four looked at each other and nodded.

''Merry-activate!''

They entered a red-colored dimension filled with snowflakes and shining stars. And the Christmas-magic caused the girl's Cure-form to look somewhat different than normal. Their normal color-coded dresses were replaced with Christmas-dresses with a wool trim and the heart-emblems on their chest had turned into golden bells. Their hair all got a snow white hue and white stars appeared in everyone's eyes, shimmering like the stars in the night sky.

Purity's dress remained red-color as before but slightly lighter hue of red. The curly strands of hair coming from her buns were decorated with each a single bell.

''Creating the perfect Holiday with Love and Kindness! Holy Purity!''

Like Purity, Natura's green dress only got slightly darker. Her hat was replaced with a green Christmas hat with a mistletoe hanging from the side and a bell on the little wool ball at the end.

''Creating the perfect Holiday with Nature and Flowers! Holy Natura!''

Cyber got a pure white dress with light blue-colored wool instead. At the tips of her two twin-drills were little, golden bells, which rang with every move she made.

''Creating the perfect Holiday with Wisdom and Knowledge! Holy Cyber!''

Wild was the only one whose bell on her chest wasn't visible. It was hidden under fake-fur on the collar of her dress. Her outfit had a brown color and she got an headband with fake antlers on top of her head.

''Creating the perfect Holiday with Animals and Life! Holy Wild!''

''Creating the most perfect and beautiful Holiday!'' The four all held hands as they announced their names. ''Holy Utopia Pretty Cure!''

''Aah! We're so pretty!'' Holy Purity said as the girls inspected their new outfits. Holy Cyber shook her head to ring the bells on her hair. She had a small smile on her face. The chime of the little bells was oddly soothing to her.

''I'm like a reindeer!'' Holy Wild had a big smile on her face as she and Holy Natura touched the fake antlers on Wild's head. ''Awesome!''

Before the girls could get to the Hakaisuru, Holy Natura then turned to Noël.

''If we help you and don't tell anyone about what you just said...'' She started, pointing at him with a sneaky grin. ''...Can we know if we're on Santa's nice list?''

''WHAT!?'' Noël made a little jump. He couldn't just let four random girls see Santa Claus' nice list! That was against the rules!

But this was an emergency. Noël stared at the reindeer-like monster slowly approaching. If he had only watched out where he was going. If he had just been a little more carefully than this all wouldn't have happened. And they would help and make everything back to normal. Letting them know if they were on the nice list was the least he could do.

''Alright,'' He finally muttered.

''Yay!'' Natura embraced the boy in a tight hug before being dragged away by Cyber.

''You're awful,'' Cyber commented before the four rushed to the Hakaisuru.

* * *

Krei rushed through the streets of Unmeigaoka as quick as his little legs could carry him. He had simply been sitting on the couch watching a Christmas-special of this TV-show called 'Secrets and Tears' but he had felt that awful, crippling feeling of an Hakaisuru appearing. He had immediately dashed outside and started looking for the four girls.

But he soon found them. Fighting an reindeer-like Hakaisuru. They looked a little different but Krei could still see it were his friends.

Krei used his arms to climb up a pipe from the most nearby building, to get a better look.

But he hadn't count on three member of Lost Paradise already occupying the same roof.

''LOST PARADISE!?''

''We're not here to fight!'' Muspell defended, holding up his hands as Krei glared him down with his small, yet dark, eyes. ''That'll be cheap as heck!''

''Why should I trust you!? Where is the princess?'' Krei demanded as he rubbed his hands together. If he only was more powerful.

''Look at those girls!'' Shangri-La said, ignoring Krei's question. ''Aren't you proud of them? They are doing quite good against that Hakaisuru.''

''That you created!''

''It was Mr. Tartarus. We weren't even planning on doing anything,'' Lemuria explained as she got a little box of cookies she just happened to have in her pocket. Shangri-La and Muspell both took one and bit down the chocolate-flavored cookies. Lemuria offered Krei one too, but he declined.

''Precure!'' Lemuria called, waving at the group. ''Love your new style!''

* * *

''Isn't that...?'' That one moment Holy Natura took her attention away from the Hakaisuru, it slapped her with it hoof-like hands, causing the Cure to fall in the snow.

''Lemuria!? Muspell!? Shangri-La!?''

''What are you doing here!?'' Purity demanded as she punched the Hakaisuru's nose, making it rub it painfully.

''Go! Go! Precure!'' Lemuria cheered with a mouth full of cookies. ''Kicks that monster's butt!''

''Show them the power of Christmas-spirit!'' Muspell roared with clenched fist.

''Are they... cheering for us?'' Cyber raised her eyebrows. The Hakaisuru tried to grab her but she kicked it away just in time.

''They turned a reindeer into a Hakaisuru?'' For once, Wild didn't feel intimidated by the monster. Instead, she was angry. She gritted her teeth and glared dangerously at the three on the roof.

''Precure!'' Noël's voice called. He had jumped on the roof where Krei and the Lost Paradise members were. His sudden appearance startled them all. ''Precure! Use the bells!''

The four regrouped on the roof and all simultaneously touched the bells hanging from a ribbon on their chests.

''Krei? You're here too!?''

''I just got here...It wasn't them. Just focus on defeating that Hakaisuru!'' He told them with a smile. ''I believe in you, girls.''

Purity pressed her hands against her cheeks with a big, teary smile. Cyber fumbled with the bells in her hair and Wild grabbed the little critter and put him on her head.

''You too, Krei! We're a team!'' Natura said with a grin as Krei was holding onto the fake antlers on Wild's head.

Krei got a warm feeling in his chest. These girls...they were so kind. So friendly. He tightened his grip on the fake antlers as the girls placed their hands on the bells on their chests.

The four starting sparkling in a glowing light. They all raised one hand and a big, golden star appeared in front of them, growing bigger every second.

''Holy-Beatdown!'' They cried as they held each other's hands and shoved the huge star towards the the Hakaisuru. Which was engulfed in a bright, white light and the damage was slowly restored.

Noël rushed towards them, clapping his hands with teary eyes.

''Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!'' He said like a broken record. Noël took all of their hands to thank them once again before turning to the unconscious reindeer, who slowly awakened.

''Dashie! Are you okay?''

''Never been better. And don't call me that!"

Noël embraced the reindeer like he was an old friend. Cure Wild was beside herself with surprise, but her animal loving heart was yearning to hug that gigantic horned fluffy animal. She got to see a real reindeer! She couldn't resist. She leaped on that reindeer, wrapped her arms around him, and snuggled into his fur.

''You poor baby! Are you alright?'' She cried as Krei couldn't help but smile at their animal friend.

''Uh..yeah.''

''Thank you, Precure!'' Noël said once again. ''Without you...''

''Don't mention it! We're glad to help!'' Purity clasped her hands together with a peaceful smile.

''So about that nice list...'' Renge added with a grin.

Noël made another jump as he started looking in the pocket of his pants. He revealed a small, red cell phone, typed some numbers and pressed the phone against his ear.

''Good day, sir.'' He nodded.

He nodded a few times.

''Yes.''

Another jump.

''Of course! I'll put you on!''

Noël turned the phone around to reveal an elder man dressed in red on the other line. A man with a very thick, round, snow white beard trailing down to his chest, with a pudgy face to match.

''Hello, children.''

''Are you...'' Purity gasped.

''SANTA!?'' Natura almost lost her balance, especially when the man nodded.

''You want to know if you're on the nice list, correct?''

The four girls nodded. No one dared to speak a word. They were talking to Santa! Even Cyber's mouth hung open in surprise. To think she was convinced he didn't exist.

''Name?''

''Satoko Touda!'' Cyber was the first to speak up. She seemed even more stiff than usual and looked down at the grass beneath her feet, avoiding any and all eye contact.

''Hmm, let's see,'' Santa started looking through a big, thick book. ''Ah! I remember! You told everyone you didn't believe in 'such nonsense' as Santa. I'm sorry, but you're on the naughty list this year.''

Cyber turned as white as the snow she was standing in.

''What about Akemi Nanbara!?'' Purity took this chance since Natura was too busy snickering at Cyber.

''Hm. I know for a fact that you did some naughty things last year!'' Santa smiled again and Purity also joined Cyber in being as white as a snow-man.

''And Renge Morita? And Reon Nishino?'' Natura asked as Wild was still busy hugging the reindeer.

Santa simply shook his head with a frown, without even looking through his book.

''While you girls may not be the nicest kids around, I'm sure you'll be able to improve yourselves with a little help.'' Santa looked at Krei.

''What about the exam?'' Noël asked timidly. He was shaking a lot and Akemi, once again, put an hand on his shoulder to calm him down a little.

''Don't worry, Noël. This was just a minor inconvenience. And some bad luck,'' Santa stroked his beard. ''Just continue as normal.''

''I'm not disqualified!? Thank you!'' Noël again grew teary eyed as he rushed back to the sleigh.

''I'm sorry but I've got to go!'' He said as he jumped into the sleigh and Dasher got ready to fly.

''Hey, Noël! You should put on a little weight first if you wanna become the next Santa!'' Renge joked before the sleigh had even risen from the ground. Loud enough for Santa to hear.

''Renge!'' Akemi, Satoko and Reon all cried in shock, annoyance and fear respectively. Santa had a small, red gleam in his eyes but soon closed his eyes and let out a laugh.

''Haha! You're right! You know what...I think you owe me for helping a Santa-in-training,'' Santa turned to Noël. ''Boy, just give them each a present.''

Noël nodded meekly and did as he was told. He took four, small presents from the sleigh and handed them to the four.

''Thanks, Santa!''

''You're welcome!'' Both Santa and Noël said. Noël immediately blushed once he noticed that Santa was staring at him.

''Thanks for your help! I'll may be seeing you next year!'' And with that the sleigh ascended into the sparkling night sky.

* * *

Lemuria clapped her hands together repeatedly, as though she were a little child watching a circus. ''You were amazing!'' She complimented. The Precure had totally forgotten the three Lost Paradise members were with them. Krei rolled his eyes in disbelief.

''I wish we've got presents too...'' Shangri-La mumbled softly. Lemuria nodded in agreement.

''Oh well, can't be helped,'' Muspell shrugged as he raised his shoulders.

Purity blinked a few times. ''You don't have any presents? Anything?''

''We're not from here, and we haven't been the most friendly people,'' Shangri-La laughed. It was completely true though.

''Merry Christmas.''

''What?'' Shangri-La, Lemuria and Muspell asked in unison. They couldn't believe what was happening. Natura handed her present to Muspell, Cyber gave hers to Lemuria and Shangri-La got Wild's.

Purity handed her small present to Muspell too and added. ''Give this to Tartarus.''

''Why? These are yours!'' Shangri-La didn't like the look the four Precure were having in their eyes. It was a lot like that creepy stare from Santa.

''Even if we don't like each other, you deserve a little something...'' Purity added. ''Generosity is the secret of Christmas Magic.''

''Whaaaaat!? What are you even talking about?'' Muspell raised an eyebrow. Krei did the same. He was completely lost. What where they doing?

''Hmph! Like I care about presents!'' Shangri-La pouted with a face as red as a cherry. ''Thanks.''

Unlike Muspell and Shangri-La, who both seemed a little uncomfortable, Lemuria simply was ecstatic.

''I can't wait to open it! Thanks a lot!''

Then the three nodded, presents still in hand, and waved the five goodbye.

''Merry Christmas, Precure!''

* * *

The three found Tartarus at a place they hadn't expected. He was in the hideout. They scolded him for trying to ruin Christmas as they all stated unwrapping their presents.

''A lion plushie! Kyaa!'' Shangri-La pressed the stuffed animal tightly against her chest. It was so soft.

''An atlas?'' Muspell started looking through the pages, seeing various landscapes and animals. ''Interesting.''

''A cheat guide for my game!'' Lemuria cheered. Since this had been Satoko's present...did that mean she played Fighting Fight Fighters too?

''A cooking book?'' Tartarus mouth twitched and he immediately threw it on the table.

If only Akemi had kept her present. Then she may have learned how to make edible food.

* * *

''So, we did it again!'' Renge said proudly as the four girls transformed back. ''We saved the town!''

''We saved Christmas, didn't we?'' Satoko signed with a small smile. ''How cliché.''

''What are you girls doing?'' Krei jumped up and down around the girls. ''Giving your presents away to the _enemy_!''

The girls blinked a few times. As if they were awoken from a trance.

''What?''

''Why did I do that!?'' Renge lamented as she looked down at her hands. Just a few minutes ago, she had a little, mysterious present in her hands.

''I don't know! It was like someone was moving my body and forcing me to give it,'' Akemi said.

''Yeah! Like I give my presents away!'' Renge added with a pout.

''I had to the same. I couldn't control my movements,'' Satoko nodded as she scratched her chin. ''It was like...''

''POSSESSION!'' Reon shrieked with a jump. As a silence fell the others exchanged glances and the pieces fell together. That gleam in Santa's eyes after Renge's remark, suddenly giving presents, Noël 's seemingly nervousness...

''For once...I think...you're right...'' Renge murmured with a frown.

''Renge! This is your fault. If you just kept quiet for once,'' When it came to Santa, Satoko was surprisingly emotional. It was rather jarring.

''So...this means...'' Akemi began as she stepped in between Renge and Satoko.

''We got tricked..._BY SANTA_!''

* * *

''Hohoho!''

That grating laugh was the first thing the female elf could hear when she entered Santa's room. The jolly man was sitting on his couch. Despite the fact that there were dozens of tv-screens on the wall, only one was on.

''Mr. Claus? What did you do this time?'' The elf asked as she handed the man a cup of warm chocolate-milk.

''Hohoho! It was funny! You see, there were some girls who wanted to know if you were on my list. They weren't but I gave them presents anyway and...'' Santa fell silent for a moment, waiting to throw the punchline. ''I used some Christmas-magic to make them give it to people they dislike! You should have seen their faces! HI-LA-RI-OUS! HOHOHOHO~!''

''That's very funny,'' The elf said, completely sarcastic as she rolled her eyes in disbelief. He really was like a little kid himself. The next Santa should definitely give him coal. That'll teach him.

''HOHOHO!''

* * *

**ED:** Heartbeat Fanfare ~Jolly version~ – Mika Kanai (Akemi), Kaori Mizuhashi (Renge), Miyuki Sawashiro (Satoko), Ryou Hirohashi (Reon) ft. Jun Fukuyama (Krei)


	9. Lonely Girl

A splitting headache awoke Satoko from her sleep, and the warm sunbeams coming in through her window did nothing to alleviate it. She woke up to the same light gray walls she saw every morning. She could feel that her face was unusually warm, but she assumed it was nothing big. It was about time she got ready for school anyway.

She put on her uniform, styled her hair, and ambled into the kitchen. Her headache didn't cease. She didn't see her mother anywhere. She was probably at work like usual. Satoko prepared some breakfast and walked to school like she usually did. Some snot began to drip out of her nose, and not in a very graceful way. She was glad she packed some tissues. She took one, wiped her nose, and threw it in the nearest trash can.

Then she found herself coughing rather loudly, so much so that it caught Renge's attention. Then again, loud coughing could catch anyone's attention. "Jeez. You don't sound so great. You sick?" Reon jittered a little bit upon hearing Satoko's coughing.

"Your voice is rather hoarse, too," Akemi noted, twirling a braid around her finger with a look of concern.

''I'm fine. It's just a cold,'' Satoko told them reassuringly. Akemi was right. Her voice did come out quite hoarse, like she lost most of it singing in choir. The gray haired girl sat down and jotted some notes in her notebook.

''You don't seem fine to me,'' Renge admitted, leaning against another desk while trying to balance a book on her head. Her head simply couldn't hold it, and the book slid off of her head, landing on the ground with a big thud. It scared some students and they scuttled to some other desks to keep out of Renge's reach.

Reon sat on her own desk in the front left, away from the contagious Satoko. She did manage to shoot sympathetic look at her, but being the continually nervous girl she was, she didn't dare to come closer. She couldn't afford to get sick. Who knows what germs could do. She could get sick and pass it to her parents or anyone who even so much as came near her. Worse, she could pass it on to her animals! But she did wonder what was ailing Satoko.

''You really should go home. Rest a little!'' Reon suggested, her voice quivering with fear. All Satoko did was shake her head. She let out a great sneeze, but Satoko was quick to pull out a tissue and cover her mouth so it wouldn't spread everywhere. Reon was quick to duck, thinking a cloud of germs might latch onto her.

''She's right. You look awful! You have bags under your eyes, you're paler than a ghost, and-...'' Akemi was interrupted by yet another coughing-fit. ''-You keep coughing and sneezing, Satoko.''

Satoko only answered with a long, drawn-out sigh. It was dripping with irritation. ''I can't go home. We have an important test coming up soon, and I don't want to miss any new material.''

''Um, excuse me...Satoko?'' Nadeshiko approached the four rather reluctantly from the other side of the classroom. ''You seem a little pale. Are you sure you're alright? Are you sleeping well? Shall I take you to the nurse?''

Satoko couldn't stand their concern. Why were they so pushy? Couldn't they just leave her alone? They clearly weren't taking no for an answer. ''I'm fine!'' The pale girl stood up with another loud cough. She was just so annoyed, and she wasn't really sure why...

She couldn't go home. She couldn't miss any important lessons.

''I can manage...'' That was the last thing she choked out before her eyes began to feel warmer than they usually were. All of a sudden, she felt light headed and slumped back into her desk.

* * *

**OP:** Keep Trying, Precure! - Mayu Kudo  
**Episode 8:** Lonely Girl

* * *

To her surprise, Satoko woke up in her very own bedroom.

It took her a few minutes before she remembered what actually happened, but when she got that dry feeling in her throat she immediately remembered. She had collapsed a little during class, and Akemi and Nadeshiko were kind enough to escort her to the nurse's office. Since there were two nurses on duty, one of them was kind enough to drive her home since Satoko's mother was at work.

Very vague memories came flowing back to her, how she assured the school nurse that she would be fine and how she changed into her snow white nightgown before crawling under the warm sheets. Satoko slowly sat up, sniffing her nose and looked around. She wished she was back at school, taking notes and listening to the teacher's lectures. Home was the last place she needed to be right about now.

Her rather empty room was really dark and the curtains were closed, to prevent blinding sunlight to awakening her. She looked at one of the many clocks filling up space on her walls. It read 12:46 PM.

Satoko was so thirsty. Her throat was just so dry. But trying to get to the kitchen, let alone leave her room, proved to be difficult. Her legs felt heavy, like someone had stuffed a big pile of cinder blocks in them. They couldn't stop shaking and with every step she took, she seemed to be closer to falling down. She needed water. Or medicine. Badly. But her body just wouldn't cooperate.

Well, back to bed it was then.

* * *

The first thing Akemi did after school was track Renge and Reon down and grab their arms. It must be confessed that Reon squealed like a little church mouse. "Yeek!"

''We have to visit Satoko!" Akemi said, dragging them through the hallway.

''I'm not sure if that's-?'' Reon shuffled nervously, but a dark glance from Akemi made her shut up almost immediately.

The shorter girl winked and smiled innocently. ''We, at least, need to give her these notes," Akemi pulled out a thin pile of papers.

Krei peeked out of Akemi's bag. ''Wait a minute...you made extra notes?''

''Yes! Didn't Satoko say she didn't want to miss anything! So I took some time to write some notes down for her.''

Renge frowned. "You really didn't have to."

Krei shoved his head out of Akemi's bag with a proud, yet tearful, face. ''That's so sweet! You are such a sweet, pure and kind-hearted maiden, Akemi! Just like the Princess!''

''Oh, don't mention it!'' The short girl waved the compliments away with a smile.

She somehow managed to get both Renge and Reon to go with her to Satoko's house, by asking Mr. Inoue her address. They found that she lived surprisingly close to the beach where they had fought Michel yesterday. Akemi took a quick look at Reon. While she probably tried to hide it, Akemi knew that the girl was still upset about what happened with Michel. She could see Reon frowning as soon as they passed the beach.

_'Michel...'_ The sweet memories of their time together flowed back into her mind like a river. How her poor heart yearned for that sweet mechanical pup, whose life was cut short. She never cared that he was made by Lost Paradise. He loved her and she loved him. But she knew she couldn't dwell on his death.

Finally, they arrived at a rather tall house. "Wow! Satoko's place is huge!" Renge exclaimed, in awe of how royal the house looked.

Akemi pressed the door bell. "Satoko! It's us! Akemi, Renge, Reon, and Krei!" She chirped sweetly.

No answer.

"Maybe she's too weak to get out of bed?" Krei suggested.

Akemi pressed the door bell again. "Satoko! Are you in there? We came to visit you!"

"I wouldn't recommend pushing it again," Krei piped in.

It took Satoko a full five minutes to get to the door and open it. Her three teammates were waiting outside. As soon as they saw her red, weary face, the girls smiled sans Reon, who pulled up part of her uniform to cover her mouth so she wouldn't catch any germs.

''Sorry for interrupting...'' Akemi said politely.

''Don't bother. No one's home,'' Satoko stated simply, coughing a few times after speaking. She invited them inside, and Renge was the first to dash on the couch. Reon just stood in the living room with her mouth covered.

''You're all alone?'' Akemi almost dropped her bag.

''Yes. My mom's...at work," Satoko stammered weakly. She wobbled a little bit, and Akemi was quick to catch her.

''What!?'' The short girl almost lifted Satoko up and dragged her back to her room. ''But you're sick!''

''It's alright. She will come home tonight.''

''Tonight?''

Akemi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Satoko's mother leave her daughter alone during nights? Satoko's casual tone implied this was a regular occurrence, which made Akemi even more uncomfortable. She couldn't imagine her own mother being away a lot. Akemi would surely miss her if she didn't came home until night!

Then again, maybe Satoko's mother had an important, time-consuming job, but family always came before work. Well, to Akemi that seemed the most sensible thing.

''Hey, here's a little note,'' Renge saw a little paper on the fridge with something written on it with blocky letters.

Curiosity won and Renge couldn't help but read it.

_**Dear Satoko,**_

_**I need to stay over for work today, so I'll probably won't be home tonight as I'm staying with a friend. I hope you feel better after a little rest, so please try to go back to school as soon as you're better. I'd hate to have you miss too many material.**_

_**Also, I put some food in the fridge. You only need to warm it up, so take it easy for today.**_

_**Love, Aoi**_

Well, that was rather blunt. Just like Satoko. That must be where she got it from.

''Looks like she won't be home tonight,'' Renge stated awkwardly, showing everyone the note she read.

''Oh,'' Was all Satoko said. Her tone was uninterested and her voice was hoarse. Before she knew it, Satoko was already laying in her bed, surrounded by her teammates

Reon seemed to be nervous about something, again. She kept twitching and looked around the room with an irritated look on her face.

''Reo...?'' Renge turned to the girl with a raised eyebrow. ''What is it this time?''

''Make.. it... stop,'' She pressed her hands against her ears. ''THAT TICKING IS MAKING ME NERVOUS! ARRGG!''

Then she ran out of the room.

Oh, the clocks. Satoko's room had quite a few clocks hanging on the walls. Almost all of them were ticking at the same rhythm. The pale girl actually liked the sounds of the ticking. It calmed her down and made her feel more relaxed.

''You can watch television in the living room if you like,'' Satoko told them softly. Renge immediately stood up and followed Reon out of the room, leaving only Satoko, Akemi and Krei alone with her.

''I have some notes from today's lessons,'' Akemi smiled gently and put notebook on Satoko's bureau on the far left of the room. The sick girl stared at her teammate with big eyes, as if she was surprised.

''Why? I didn't ask you to,'' Satoko's voice sounded awfully weak.

Akemi merely smiled. ''Now, why don't you try to rest a bit?''

Satoko nodded as she slowly closed her eyes. She didn't know why but a smile formed on her face. It almost seemed to be automatic.

''If you need anything...''

Krei handed Akemi a little bell. It was a tiny, glimmery silver bell with a red ribbon on the top. It has the initials P.H written on it in pretty penmanship. Akemi could tell P.H probably stood for Princess Hestia.

''If the princess was sick, she would always use this when she wanted to call me,'' He stated. Upon mentioning Hestia, Krei could feel his stomach knotting up a little. He shook his furry little head to force those ugly doubts out of his head.

_'Hang on, princess. We'll definitely save you!'_ Krei told himself. He couldn't lose hope. They say no news is good news, right? He sincerely hoped that Hestia was okay.

* * *

''This show is sooo unrealistic!" Renge whined loudly, annoyed by the show she was watching. "Seriously, that Mitsuko girl is a little-!''

''Renge!'' Akemi called when she entered the living room with Krei on her shoulder. Renge and Reon were both sitting on the couch, watching some annoying drama show on Satoko's large, shiny, black, 42-inch flatscreen.

''Just change the channel!'' Reon pleaded, getting a little annoyed at Renge's constant whining about the dramatic show. She tried to grab the remote from the taller girl, who just held it up in the air, out Reon's reach. The shorter girl tried to reach for the remote like a little cat playing with a toy. Krei joined the two on the couch, staring with an interested expression at the big television in front of him.

''Geez, fine!'' Renge finally lowered the remote started switching through the channels. A cooking show, some commercial about a new line of perfume, footage of an Elephant walking on a sunny plane all flashed across the screen, but in the end they still ended up watching the same show as before. At least Krei seemed to like it as his eyes were pretty much glued to the television.

''What is Akemi doing?'' Renge suddenly asked, once she noticed the shorter girl being in the kitchen and making a racket. Did she even want to know?

''I'm making some healthy, delicious soup for Satoko~!'' Akemi called from the kitchen, apparently hearing Renge's question. ''You three just relax and let me handle this!''

* * *

Since yesterday, Shangri-La seemed rather down. She just sat on the table and had her head down, staring at nothing in particular. Lemuria was the first to notice. It wasn't like her green dressed friend to be so down in the dumps. ''Shangri-La?''

''That poor little doggy. Those stupid, irritating, mean...'' The little girl couldn't form any more word as tears swelled up in her eyes. Not again. She had lost someone once again. What did she do to deserve this?

''Don't cry! Crying is for the weak!'' Muspell entered the room loudly, carrying two weights in his hands. Lemuria glared at Muspell for that remark. The glare made him freeze in place. Her eyes clearly said _'You're not helping!'_ He turned away and stared at the floor below him.

Once Muspell backed off, Lemuria's sweet smile returned. ''Ms. Shangri-La, don't be sad! At least my special weapon got the chance to fight against the Precure!'' Lemuria clapped her hands together, trying to cheer her comrade up. She hadn't expected the little girl to be so sad about it..

''..But it failed,'' Groaned Mumu.

''...it was just a robot,'' Lemuria added with a wry smile, ignoring Mumu.

''She's right!'' Muspell agreed with a nod. ''No brains. No heart!''

"Muspell..." Lemuria chirped, facepalming.

Shangri-La signed, still hanging her head low. ''I just..'' She began quietly. ''...I miss home.''

At the drop of that statement, a gratingly long silence filled the cave-like headquarters of Lost Paradise. Lemuria stared at the ground as Mumu floated beside her and Muspell almost dropped the weights he was holding.

* * *

A lot of noise was coming from the kitchen. It was like someone was throwing around all the tableware. Krei didn't want to imagine what was going on in there. He kept his long ears wrapped around himself with his hands. _'Seriously, what is she trying to do? Tear the place apart? She sounds like she's robbing the place!'_ Krei thought to himself.

''Reo, can you take a look?'' Renge half-jokingly asked the girl next to her. Reon hugged herself tightly as she stared at the other two with a grimace.

''You can't just ask me to go there! Who knows what she's doing!?'' She hissed with big eyes.

Not a minute later the noise stopped and Akemi's cheerful voice was heard. ''Alright, I'm done!'' She said, more to herself than the three in the living room. They all braced themselves for what was coming when they heard Akemi's footsteps.

Then the short girl entered the room with a small cup filled with...soup?

''WHAT IS THAT!?'' Reon fell from the couch in fright when Akemi showed her the 'soup'.

She wasn't completely sure what it was...but it definitely wasn't 'soup'. The cup was filled with greenish, brown liquid and little black-ish, burnt pieces of meat(?). It also smelled horrible, like rotten cheese left out in the dumpster for decades. It looked like a concoction that an evil witch made up, but the small girl didn't seem to realize that. She simply smiled brightly.

Renge and Krei also didn't really know what it actually was. ''It's chicken noodle soup, of course!'' Akemi winked. A proud smile on her face. ''Simple, yet delicious, and good for when you're sick!''

''Uh...Akemi, that uh...'soup' doesn't look very goo-...'' Renge began but trailed off when Akemi turned to her. Her eyes were large, and her gaze looked frightening, like she was a very angry lion about to pounce on its prey. Reon immediately hid behind Renge. This was not a sight she was used to.

''Are you trying to say that it's...bad?'' She actually sounded more surprised than angry but Renge, as well Krei and Reon, could see and hear that dark tone Akemi's voice and face had. Who knows what she would do if they didn't told her exactly what she wanted to hear. Their whole bodies shivered. This was one of the times Renge, Krei and Reon were truly scared of the small girl.

''O-of course not, Akemi,'' Krei eventually mumbled when Renge stayed completely quiet. She and Reon held each other tightly, fearing the possible outcome of the small girl's wrath were they to say the truth about her 'cooking skills'.

Immediately Akemi's sweet smile returned. ''Alright! Then I give Satoko some,'' She beamed, already walking towards the sick girl's room. They paled once Akemi closed the door behind her.

''I'm sure Satoko won't survive eating...that...'' Reon whispered fearfully, already mourning for the potential loss of her comrade.

''Don't be so pessimistic!'' Krei chipped in. His mouth twitched. ''I'm sure she'll be fine. Maybe that ..'soup' will really help her get better?''

* * *

In Satoko's room, Akemi was ready to almost force a spoon with her soup down Satoko's throat. The sick girl luckily was saved by the sound of her phone ringing.

''Ah!'' Akemi almost dropped the spoon when hearing the surprisingly upbeat tone. ''Shall I pick it up for you, Satoko?''

Satoko shook her head and grabbed the phone herself.

What followed was Satoko, with a rather nasally voice, answering curtly and shortly to the person on the phone and Akemi sitting rather awkwardly next to her bed.

''Hello.''

A cough.

''Yes.''

Another cough.

''A frie-...classmate made some notes for me.''

Satoko moved her free hand a little. She furrowed her eyebrows.

''It is.''

A small smile.

''Good night,'' And with that Satoko hung up and put the phone back.

''Soooo..Was that-?'' Akemi began meekly, not really sure what to say.

''My mother.''

''Oh.. how was she doing?''

''Good. I suppose,'' Satoko coughed some more as she lay down underneath the blanket. ''I'm sorry, Akemi. I feel tired again.''

''That's alright. You need rest!'' Akemi put the cup down on the table next to Satoko's bed as she slowly reached for the door. ''I'll leave this here. Trust me, it's really good and made with love~!''

* * *

Lemuria had decided to go for another stroll through the city of Unmeigaoka, after the dreaded feeling that had filled the base. Lemuria wanted to go out for a bit. She missed her home too. She missed it a lot. She missed the beautiful rivers which she would often swim in, just drifting and listening to the laughing of her friends.

Soon, she'll be able to go home again. Soon time would start again and Master Saturn would wake up and make everything alright.

An odd odor wafted in the air.

"Now I wonder what that smell is?" Whatever it was, Lemuria could tell it wasn't anything normal. It simply smelled awful, like someone had mixed dog puke with dirt.

''Could it be poison?'' She pondered, already trying to think of a plan. She put her fist into her palm. ''Aha! Maybe I can use it to defeat those Precure! Oh! Mr. Tartarus will be so proud!''

She followed the scent like a search dog would.

* * *

''She's asleep,'' Akemi whispered once she returned to the living room. She didn't notice Reon flinch when she heard the small girl's voice again.

''So, what now?'' Renge asked. She was getting a little bored just watching television, trying to balance the remote on her fingers.

Suddenly the tall girl rolled herself off of the couch and looked on a nearby shelf next to the television. ''Wow, Satoko has a CuBox!'' Renge said, jealously looking through the neatly, and alphabetically, placed video-games lying next to the sky-blue colored video-game system. Interested, the tall girl looked at each and everyone of them, removing them from the shelf where they had been so neatly sorted just before.

''You're making a mess, Renge!'' Krei scolded. What gave her the right to go through Satoko's things? It was an invasion of privacy. Reon was too terrified to stop her, and Akemi said nothing. Renge continued to look through the games until she found one she liked.

''Oh! Oh! Fighting Fight Fighters! This one just came out! Let's try it out!'' Renge didn't wait for an answer and shoved the remote-like controllers into Akemi, Reon and even Krei's hands.

''But, why does she have four controllers anyway?'' Reon pondered quietly for a moment as Renge was already busy trying to connect the CuBox to the television, only resulting in static on the screen.

Reon fearfully tried to drag Renge away from the television, hoping to prevent her from causing further damage. She assumed the worst yet again. ''Oh god, you broke it! Oh no, her parents will be so angry and we-!''

''Geez! Relax, Reo!'' Renge simply patted the orange haired girl on the head with an easy-going smile. Akemi was already done with connecting it and Krei used his arms to grab the remote-control and get on the right channel, just in time for the start-screen to appear.

''FIGHTO!''

* * *

_(Eyecatch 1: The four Cures are running over a rainbow in the sky with Cure Purity leading the way, however Natura trips and causes everyone to fall off, leaving only the rainbow in sight. The Utopia Precure Logo appears at the bottom)_

_(Eyecatch 2: Everyone is still falling down, with Wild holding onto Natura, who's flapping her arms and Cyber trying to grab Purity, who's covering her eyes. Luckily everyone lands on a big inflatable castle. Krei appears next to them and smiles as the Utopia Precure Logo appears at the bottom)_

* * *

''What's going on? Where are those things coming from? Why is your character suddenly there!? What is that!? It's too intense! I can't take this, girls!'' Reon moaned, holding the controller with trembling hands as her avatar, a big, humanoid lion holding an even bigger sword, was the first to have an empty health bar, resulting in an instant game over. ''I GIVE UP!'' Reon let herself fall onto the ground and waved around a small, white flag she happened to have with her.

''Where did you get that?'' Renge asked, taking away her attention from the screen only a split second, but it was still too long because Renge's avatar, a small elf-like creature with big flowers on its head, was the next to concede defeat. Although it was mostly because Renge accidentally walked the wrong way, allowing her avatar to get beaten by Krei's avatar, a soldier clad in heavy armor and holding a slender yet long sword.

Now it was between Akemi and Krei. Akemi was just as confused as Krei and was pretty much just mashing the A and B buttons, and Krei, despite never having done anything like it and the controller being half as big as he was, managed to get the hang of the controls really fast. Surprisingly enough, a smile was painted on his face and his eyes were wide with delight at the game.

Akemi's avatar, a lady-like woman wearing frilly clothes and holding a parasol, was the first to land another attack. Akemi wasn't sure how, but her avatar unleashed a huge explosion, bringing the life-bar of Krei's character to a minimum, but not yet empty.

The intense battle continued. It was so intense that both Akemi and Krei found themselves closer and closer to the TV with every button they pressed, completely focused on the screen. Renge and Reon held each other in harrowing anticipation.

* * *

Satoko remained in bed. She could hear the video game noises from upstairs, but was too weak to go downstairs. Did they really have to go through her games and play them without her permission? She wished she could go downstairs and scold them for their lack of restraint. But what could she do? She was too weak to even stand up. She let out a sigh. Her cold will go away soon. She just needed to bear it for a while longer. Complaining about it wasn't going to make it go away.

''Um...excuse me?''

For the first time in months, Satoko's heart raced as she suddenly heard a soft voice behind her. In an instant Satoko jumped up with fright and almost tripped over the bed sheets. The soft voice belong to a face she knew very well. Somehow, Lemuria managed to simply unlock, and open, the window without any problems and jumped into the room.

''What do you want?'' Satoko coughed. She was shocked how weakly her voice sounded. Her legs were acing and she had a hard time to stand up. "And what are you doing in my room? You're trespassing."

But before Satoko could even touch her bracelet, Lemuria already noticed it and made a little jump.

''Oh! You are one of the Pretty Cure?'' She asked, turning around, mouth gaping open and awkwardly playing with her long locks. ''Forgive me. You look sooo different with your hair like that!''

''And she seemed like such a nice person, too,'' Lemuria added, looking at the ceiling for a short moment before letting out another sigh.

''Well...too bad, I guess,'' She then shoved the sick girl out of the way, with a quick ''Pardon!'', pulled off her glove and grabbed the untouched cup of 'soup,' which didn't even take a minute to become a Hakaisuru. The Hakaisuru looked a little off. It was just a big cup, filled with dark yellow, almost green...stuff. It had big, somewhat squinted eyes, and it also had arms, one of which was holding an awfully big spoon.

''Magi-ack!'' Before she could transform, the spoon in the creature's hand smacked Satoko so hard that she was thrown against her wall. The impact left a huge hole in her wall, and many of her clocks scattered to the floor, some breaking, some undamaged. Before she could get back on her feet, the Hakaisuru smashed another wall, showing Akemi and Krei in the living room, still at their controllers.

Reon screamed and almost fainted when she saw the big Hakaisuru enter the room and clung to Renge like she was her life support. "YEEEK! A HAKAISURU!"

The dirty brown haired girl pushed the frightened little mouse off of herself. "Jeez! Get it together, Reo!"

''I swear if it wasn't for everything returning to normal after you beat it...this whole city would be in ruins by now,'' Krei grimly stated, although his voice was barely a whisper as he looked at Satoko, who managed to walk to the door, clutching the wall like she needed it to stand up.

''Don't force yourself, Satoko!'' He said, grabbing her hand with his own small hands.

''I'm fine, don't worry.''

''Hey, I was winning!'' Akemi muttered childishly as she threw the controller on the ground. She, Renge, Reon, and even Satoko, grabbed their bracelets and yelled ''Magiactivate!'' In a moment they were completely transformed into their Precure-Counterparts

''Creating Utopia with Love and Kindness! Cure Purity!''

''Creating Utopia with Nature and Flowers! Cure Natura!''

''Creating Utopia with... cough!...W-wisdom and ...cough!...knowledge! Cure -uchk.. !'' The blue Cure couldn't finish her sentence as she ended up having another coughing-fit. ''Go on...'' She motioned to the yellow-clad Cure, who jumped when she received a glare from the blue Cure.

''Ehm...Creating Utopia with Animals and Life... Cure Wild...'' Wild timidly finished landing an awkward pose as Cyber continued to cough.

''Cyber?'' Purity immediately turned to her teammate with a concerned look on her face. ''Don't strain yourself. We'll handle this one.''

''No, I'm fine,'' And just as she said that, she fell down to her knees and automatically transformed back as she sniffed her nose. Her gray hair hanging lose over her face.

''You're not. Look at yourself!'' Purity put her arms on her side. ''Don't be so stubborn and go with Krei. Trust us, we're your friends!''

With wet, sticky snot running down her nose, Satoko stared at Purity for a moment, wishing she could join them in battle. But she had to admit, she made good points. It wouldn't be good if she collapsed in the middle of the battle. It would lead to certain death. Krei soon dragged her away from the fight.

''Is that Hakaisuru...my...precious, made with love, soup?'' Was the first thing Cure Purity said after she had gotten a good look at the creature. A dark look appeared on her face, making both Natura and Wild back off a little.

''It somehow looks better...'' Cure Natura admitted quietly. Wild agreed with her with a simple nod.

''It does smell pretty good. Thumbs up for you, red!'' Lemuria complimented without a hint of irony, standing behind the Hakaisuru.

''Don't give them compliments, you idiot!'' Mumu rasped into her ear.

''Hakai~!'' The big cup used its over sized spoon to get some of the liquid out of itself and threw it over the Cure with the brightest colors, yellow.

Needless to say, Cure Wild didn't take it well, being drenched in sticky, yellow-green-like stuff. It smelled awful. It felt awful and she immediately started shrieking like a panicked mouse, trashing her arms around and running around like a chicken without a head.

''Ah! Get it off, aah!'' She moaned. ''It's so sticky! Eeeeeeeww!''

''That's probably because of the honey,'' Cure Purity said with a wry smile.

''Honey!?...But... it doesn't look like honey...smell like honey...'' In a rare moment of bravery, Wild licked the sticky stuff from her cheek. Her face paled almost instantly. ''And it doesn't taste like honey either!''

''Wasn't it supposed to be chicken soup? Why the honey?'' Cure Natura's question was left unanswered as she had to avoid another splash of that same liquid.

Purity did the same, all while Wild still stood trashing her arms around. ''Help me! Get it off, please!''

* * *

''No, Satoko!'' Krei cried, holding onto the girl's arm tightly. ''You can't fight in this state!''

''I can. I'm fine!'' Satoko hissed.

Grit your teeth and bear with it.

''I want to help,'' The girl croaked, holding her the bracelet tightly.

''Magiactivate!''

''Creating...'' She couldn't even reach the half-way of her sentence before her voice evolved into yet another coughing-fit.

But at least she could stand up as her legs didn't shake as much as before.

Bear with it.

Krei cursed when Cyber made a dash towards the Hakaisuru, her fist extended, ready to land a hard punch on the cup-monster. But she was snatched by the Hakaisuru's free arm and thrown into the liquid. Just before her skin touched the horrible, sticky, smelly stuff, she could hear the various gasps of her teammates.

''Satoko!?'' Natura was confused. It had all happened so fast. What happened to...?

''Uh-oh!'' Lemuria jumped in surprise.

''Oh nonononono. She's dead!'' Wild's wheezed. Her face paled and she fainted and transformed back into Reon, still drenched in the liquid.

Natura quickly ran to her fallen friend's body, soon joined by Krei and Purity who took a protective stand in front of them.

''L-leader?'' The green Cure asked nervous, yet with a evident hint of impatience.

Cure Purity didn't know what to do. Wouldn't Satoko get hurt if she attacked the Hakaisuru?  
With Reon down and Satoko's unknown state, the red Cure felt nervous. She was nervous, scared even. Her chest felt like it was tied in a tight knot.

But then...

''Pretty Cure! Heart-Beatdown!''

In an instant, the Hakaisuru was covered in a bright, blue light and soon recovered to its original state. A simple cup, yet it was empty.

''My soup,'' Purity whimpered quietly. She then noticed Satoko lying on the ground, completely covered yellow-green stuff. She held up her hand and in her hand was a little crystal-like shard.

''Another Chrono Shard!'' Krei leaped towards the shard, grabbing it before carefully putting it in his shell.

''What?'' Just before Natura could take her attention to Satoko, Reon awoke, confused as she looked around the living room, which had returned to its normal state, leaving no evidence of the battle behind. Even Lemuria had gone back to the hideout.

Purity walked up to the pale girl...wait...she didn't seem as pale anymore and her voice wasn't nearly as croaky or hoarse as it had been before.

''Akemiiiii~...'' Satoko was lying on her back. She stared at the ceiling with a red, dreamy face and mumbled with an affectionate voice, as if she was under influence from something. ''Your soup is great~I love it~You should become a perfect housewife in the future~Mine if you like~!''

Cure Purity simply shrugged the 'compliments' off, helped Satoko up, still under the influence of the 'chicken soup'. But at least she seemed to be feeling better. A lot better.

''What did you put in there?'' Natura, transforming back, asked the question neither Reon nor Krei didn't dare to ask.

''Well, some honey, those blue mushrooms with red spots on it..eh..and-..'' Purity tried to recall all the ingredients but was interrupted by Reon's loud cry, seemingly fully awake.

''Mushrooms!?'' She shrieked, looking at her with wide eyes. ''But aren't some poisonous?''

''They are?'' Purity, the last to transform back, asked rather surprised.

''You don't know!?'' Renge gasped as she, Reon and Krei exchanged worried glances. ''Even I know that there are poisonous mushrooms and herbs around! You didn't put any Death Caps in it, did you?!''

Akemi didn't reply, she helped Satoko, still in the dreamy-like state, stand up and lead her back to her bedroom.

''Akemii~Gimme a kisss~Chuuuu~!'' Satoko giggled. It didn't really fit her normally stiff and stoic voice as she let herself fall on her bed, her face still red as a cherry.

The brunette laughed awkwardly as she tucked Satoko in and left the room.

''Oh Satoko, you're so silly~!''

''Leader is so scary,'' Reon whimpered tearfully as she clung onto Renge tightly.

''What if Satoko stays like that forever? What if she is going to die? What if she's already slowly dying as her organs stop working, one by one!?''

''Relax, Reo.''

Akemi returned to the living room, and they continued to play the Fighting Fight Fighters game some more (Krei won most of the rounds). They watched some romance movie and all fell asleep midway on the couch, except for Krei, who was desperately trying to hold his eyes open. He wanted to know if that woman really loved her husband, or only wanted him because of his money! But he would never know, as he fell asleep too, lying on Reon's lap.

And Satoko... Satoko wasn't 'slowly dying'. She was now dreaming, lying beneath her soft, safe sheets. She was dreaming of beautiful things, dreaming of Akemi being her housewife, dreaming and smiling brightly in her sleep.

* * *

**ED:** Heartbeat Fanfare – Mika Kanai (Akemi), Kaori Mizuhashi (Renge), Miyuki Sawashiro (Satoko), Ryou Hirohashi (Reon) ft. Jun Fukuyama (Krei)

* * *

**Next Episode Preview**  
**Nadeshiko:** ''Akemi! You wouldn't believe this... Nezumi Izumi joined our club!''  
**Akemi:** ''Nezumi Izumi? _That_ Nezumi Izumi? The star player of the football-club?''  
**Nadeshiko:** ''Yes, yes, him! Oh, I'm so glad! Now maybe more people come to our plays!''  
**Akemi:** ''That's great.''  
**Nadeshiko**: ''I know, right!? But there are suddenly so many people wanting to join too! It's insane!''  
**Satoko: **''He started a trend, it seems.''  
**Renge: **''Hey guys, don't you think Reo is acting a little strange lately?''  
**Akemi: **''Eh, she is? Hm, Could it have something to do with...?''**  
****Akemi:** ''Next time on Utopia Pretty Cure: 'Mouse and Lion'! Let's make next time a wonderful time together too!''

* * *

**Beta-reader's Note:** The Death Cap is a type of mushroom from the genus Amanita. They are very deadly and poisonous. They have a smoky taste and smell like roses. They're cured with European Milk Thistle. I saw this on an episode of Untold Stories of the ER.


	10. Mouse and Lion

''Um...Nadeshiko, was it?''

Nadeshiko sure was surprised when she was approached by probably one of the most popular and well-liked students of the Morita Middle School, right before she entered the school.

Nezumi Izumi, a third year student and star-player of the school's soccer team, stood before her with a somewhat wry smile. His almost silver hair was tied in a tight ponytail. His right leg was in a white and blue cast, and he was supporting himself with a pair of tan crutches.

Why was he approaching her, a simple first year? Nadeshiko couldn't think of any reason why such a popular guy like Nezumi would even talk to her.

But the strangest, and most surprising thing, was that Nezumi had been absent for a month. Now he had returned? Surely, Nadeshiko would have expected some commotion surrounding the return of the star-player of-

'''ZUMI'S BACK!'' A girl cried. Speak of the devil. It didn't take a minute before the third-year was attacked by a squealing crowd of fangirls and fellow teammates. All of them started bombarding the boy with questions.

''Hey man, what happened to you?''

''You sure took your time! We had a game while you were gone, and we lost!''

''Can it, Yuu! Nobody asked you!''

'''Zumi, we're so glad you're back!''

''Everyone, please!'' The boy grunted. The crowd could sure be annoying and even suffocating sometimes. Being popular did have drawbacks as well as benefits, after all.

As soon as he asked them to give him some space, most of the people surrounding him backed off, walking backward by three steps, waiting for what Nezumi had to say. He turned to Nadeshiko again. A few gasps were heard from the crowd.

''Nadeshiko, can I ask you something?'' He was normally very amiable and outspoken. But his voice quivered a little bit, and Nadeshiko could see a nervous look in his eyes.

Wait..was he trying to ask her out!? It's way too early to be dating boys! Nadeshiko felt herself burning up. That couldn't be it, right? She definitely couldn't date him. She just couldn't.

''Would it be possible for me to join the Drama-club?''

''Eh?'' Nadeshiko asked, completely taken back by Nezumi's question. She would definitely feel relieved if she weren't so confused.

More gasps came from the crowd.

''EEHH!?''

* * *

**OP:** Keep Trying, Precure! - Mayu Kudo  
**Episode 9:** Mouse and Lion

* * *

''...And what did you tell him?'' Shizuka Hiyama asked Nadeshiko during break once she had told about Nezumi's request this morning.

''That he has to ask Ruko, our club leader. She's in charge of all that stuff,'' Nadeshiko stated simply as she opened her lunchbox. The purple-haired girl noticed a lot of students, particularly girls, circling around her that day. Even girls not from her class appeared staring at her in the window from the hallway. They weren't doing it out of malice. They seemed to be more...curious than anything. At least Nadeshiko thought so. Maybe they thought something was going on between them?

Nadeshiko gulped and shook her head furiously. No. No. No. They weren't a couple. He was just asking her something. Nothing serious. Just asking. Nothin-

Her mantra was interrupted by a soft hand on her shoulder and two scarlet, worried eyes belonging to Akemi, stared at her.

''Nade?''

''Sorry, Akemi,'' She said slowly. Nadeshiko was surprised how painful that word had escaped her mouth. ''I just….''

''It's so sweet he asked you of all people,'' Akemi said, clapping her hands together with a smile. ''That means he knows you're in the drama club!''

''Uh, what is he? A stalker?'' Renge added with a frown as she tried to balance a pen on her lips.

''Maybe...he has a crush on you, Nadeshiko!'' Shizuka gasped, her eyes slamming wide open as though she saw an amazing plot twist in her favorite show.

''Eh?''

''You sound rather shocked. Are you one of his fangirls too, Shizuka?'' Teru Fukui asked with a sly smile, appearing behind Reon's seat. Shizuka's face got a red-color.

''Nah, not at all!'' She scratched her cheek with a timid smile, her behavior completely contradicting her words. ''I just like watching him play. He really is good, you know!''

Nadeshiko, Teru, Akemi and Renge giggled at Shizuka's pouting face. Satoko and Reon both kept quiet, the former reading a book and not really interested in the conversation at all and the latter shuffling around nervously as always. But she seemed even more nervous than normal.

Reon took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down by scribbling in her notebook. Reon wasn't exactly a great artist, nor the artistic type, but her notebook was still filled with many, crudely drawn animals. Among the drawings were a blocky figure which was supposed to be a bear and a cat with an awkwardly-shaped head. Drawing helped her calm down and let her mind wander off at times, and it was a good way to kill the time during Mr. Inoue's long, drawn out lectures.

And speaking of Mr. Inoue…

''Alright, class!'' The teacher stepped inside the class and quickly everyone returned to their seats.

And speaking of Mr. Inoue's long lectures...

''Get your notebooks ready,'' The man grabbed a chalk and started writing numbers on the chalkboard. Seeing how Inoue was trying to write as small as he could, this was going to be yet another long one.

A collective sigh was heard from the class as they all grabbed their notebooks and started writing down the formulas.

* * *

After classes were over, Nadeshiko was quite surprised, again, to find Nezumi had even been waiting for her outside the classroom.

''Oh, hello!'' Nadeshiko greeted him. ''Ruko's is in the class next to yours, you know. Weren't you gonna ask her?''

''I know. But...I thought maybe...'' The boy scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he stared at the ceiling. Again, he seemed a little nervous.

And again, Nadeshiko noticed a small group of girls standing a little further in the hallway. They eyed Nadeshiko suspiciously and whispered with each-other. Too bad, their voices were still audible to the purple-haired girl.

''That girl, who's she anyway?''  
''She's totally stealing him!''

''What a witch!''

Nadeshiko found her cheeks burning again. That was rude. Did they really have to jump to conclusions like that? She wished people would have some sense. But her embarrassment prevented her from saying anything about it. Instead, she stared at the boy with a cherry-red face. He couldn't be meaning to ask…?

''Maybe you could put up a good word for me? Ruko and I aren't actually the best of friends..'' He finally spat out, quite softly.

He remembered the little accident from when they were both first year. Ruko had just created the drama club and they would be performing their very first show on the same day as an important game. With both clubs wanting the gymnasium for themselves that day, the teacher had decided to flip a coin. And as easy as that, the soccer club had lost that game before even starting. Rage and envy had fueled Nezumi, and everyone else in the soccer club ruined the performance by kicking and throwing balls to the stage during the play. It was quite a mess, to put it mildy. Their antics were almost immediately put to a halt by a teacher and they were given detention for eight weeks straight.

''Oh, I see what I can do,'' Nadeshiko placed her hand against her cheek with a small smile. Nezumi looked quite funny when he was nervous. She hadn't expected that from him. ''But why do you want to join the drama club so suddenly?''

Nezumi didn't reply right away. He quietly followed Nadeshiko to the club room.

''To be honest...'' He started softly. ''I'm getting a little tired of soccer.''

For only a second, Nadeshiko stopped and looked at the boy with big eyes as he revealed a secret which has been shut inside him for quite some time.

* * *

''Akemiii~''

The brown-haired girl made a little jump as she heard a voice creep beside her ear. Akemi, who had been quietly following Nadeshiko and Nezumi, turned around to find Renge behind her.

''Spying on Izumi too?'' Renge snickered. ''Oh you naughty-!''

''I wasn't!''

''You were~!'' Renge taunted in a mischievous sing-song voice.

'''No. I really wasn't!''

''You so were!''

''You're acting like children,'' Satoko shoved the two girls away as she rolled her eyes. Then she blinked a few times and turned to Akemi. ''Do you like him?'' She asked. While her face and voice barely revealed any emotion, as usual, her blue eyes shined with curiosity.

''Who? Nezumi?'' Akemi asked with a high-pitched voice. ''N-n-no!''

''I see.''

''She so does!'' Renge whispered in Satoko's ear, who simply nodded.

''I agree.''

''Ah! I heard that!'' Akemi cried with puffed cheeks as playfully slapped her hands on Satoko's back. Her laugh and tone revealed that Akemi was already was playing along. ''Don't tease meee! You meanie!''

The three, even Satoko, couldn't help but fall into a fit of giggles. The only one who kept quiet was Reon, who stood a few meters from the others. Somehow, it was Renge that noticed Reon was acting a little odd.

''Hey, Reo!'' The tall girl waved her hands in front of Reon' face. Who still hadn't said anything. ''Spacing out?''

Just after taking a good look at the girl, Renge noticed something was wrong with Reon. She was whimpering to herself in some squeaky, almost inaudible voice as she stared to the ground. She rubbed her hands together and seemed like she wanted nothing more than disappear from the world.

''Reo?'' Renge repeated, softer this time. Again, she hovered her hand in front of the orange-haired girl's face. This time she noticed and jumped in surprise with a little squeak. ''Something wrong? You look kinda pale.''

''It's... my fault he was in the hospital,'' She whispered, avoiding eye-contact completely.

''Huh? Who is in the hospital?'' Renge raised an eyebrow in confusement. Did something happen at home or-?

''N-N-Nezumi Izumi, I mean.''

''Uh..?'' For Renge, it didn't click at first. Hospital? But then she remembered something about Nezumi having an accident. Of course, he had been absent for some time! Renge hadn't even noticed he was gone, to be honest. She never liked Nezumi anyway. He was way too cocky. That, and she wasn't that interested in football.

But Reon couldn't be the cause of that accident, right? She couldn't hurt a fly, even if she wanted to.

The girl buried her face into her hands. ''He's angry. I know it. He wants revenge. He will hurt me, get me, and probably do bad things to me...'' And before she could start to list all kind of ways to get at her, most of them very unrealistic and overly dramatic, Renge placed her hand on Reon's head. She started petting her like a lonely dog. And it did calm her down at least a little, as stopped trembling and she looked up at the tall girl.

''But….what did you do, Reo?'' Renge asked softly. Her curiosity was growing by the second. She really, really wanted to know. Was there some evil-side to the nervous girl they never knew? What had the guy done to unleash the rage that apparently was stored deep, very deep, down in Reon?

''Well….''

* * *

_''Give them back! Please, please, please!''_

_On the first day of school, Reon had been the target of teasing by various upperclassmen. Grabbing her books and throwing them around, hiding her clothes, scribbling naughty words on her locker, calling her names behind her back. For some reason, the nervous and jittery Reon Nishino was such an easy target._

_Thank goodness that Shizuka was there to help her out. If she hadn't, Reon was sure she would have been a complete mess by now._

_'''Zumi, catch!'' A slender third year threw the books to his friend, Nezumi Izumi, who immediately started running around, laughing while Reon ran after him, pleading and yelling._

_Down the stairs, with Nezumi gliding on the handrails while Reon leaped over four steps at a time, almost caught up with the third-year._

_Then, something snapped inside Reon. Her tolerance snapped, and anger filled her whole body._

_Enough._

_She clenched her fist and extended her hand, grabbing Nezumi by the collar of his shirt and giving him a surprisingly hard punch before kicking him, sending him rolling down the stairs while making painful moans. Faint screams and cries in the background made Reon snap back to reality and was simply horrified at the scene before her._

_Nezumi lay down on the ground. His leg was bent in an unnatural, painful angle and he was surrounded by students and teachers, all while Reon was still standing on the stairs, wide-eyed._

* * *

Renge couldn't believe it. She couldn't imagine Reon lashing out to anyone. She wished she could've seen it! In Renge's mind she saw Reon with, somehow, even wilder hair than usual, scars and tattoos on her face, a cigarette in her mouth and dressed like a delinquent stomping around the school while everyone hid from her sight.

''Wow, awesome!'' Renge grinned, slapping Reon gently on the back, like a proud dad. But this only earned her a wide-eyed, horrified stare. ''I mean...what? He shouldn't have bullied you!'' Renge immediately defended when she saw Reon's face. ''He deserved it!''

''B-but...Renge...''

''Relax, Reo. If he tries anything, I'll give him a heart-beatdown!''

* * *

''Those Precure should hurry up and complete that darn clock already,'' Muspell cursed. Doing some push-ups while Shangri-La sat on his back. The short girl was busy sewing the ear of a rabbit-like plush back on. Even after all this time, she still hadn't found her way with the needle. She kept pricking herself, as her fingers were covered with bandages. The band-aid box was almost empty, with only two band-aids remaining.

''Yes. They should...'' The girl mused softly. Her eyes staring blankly at the yellow rabbit missing its ear. ''I don't like this place.''

''Me neither. IT'S DULL!'' Muspell's voice raised with each and every word. Sweat dripped off his face as he continued his work-out.

''I don't think it's so bad,'' Lemuria added. Her eyes were practically glued to the computer screen.

But Muspell was right. It was really dull, probably because of the complete absence of color in their cave-like base. It was the reason why Shangri-La always chose to get the most colorful stuffed animals. It was just an attempt to make the place more lively. The fact that there was only a single room, and because there were only various chairs and a big table, made it look empty and spacious.

And Tartarus certainly didn't help making this place feel cozy. Tartarus always sat on the chair in the right corner. Most of the time he was reading some books, both from Elysium and Terra, or just staring into the distance, seemingly lost in thoughts. But he was always there. He was always watching their steps and hearing their bickering whenever they were here. Muspell, Lemuria and Shangri-La tried to ignore him most of the time.

With a surprisingly loud clap Muspell closed the book in his hands. For a split second, Lemuria could see a flash of a picture of a cupcake on the cover of said book.

''If you're getting impatient, why not speed up their progress?'' Tartarus said calmly. He didn't even look at his comrades.

''Why don't you go?'' Muspell finally ended his push-ups and lay down on the ground.

''We've used up a lot of magic already, Mr. Tartarus!'' Lemuria rubbed her gloved hands together with a frown. She paused her game and revealed a piece of papers with numbers scribbled on it. ''You have only done it twice! On Episode 1 and the Christmas Special!''

''Too meta, Lemuria!'' Mumu hissed into her ear.

Tartarus didn't respond. What in the world were they talking about?

''She's right,'' Shangri-La hopped off of Muspell's back. She was still holding the stuffed rabbit in one hand, and a needle in the other. ''It takes quite a lot of energy to make a Hakaisuru, you know?''

''Stop complaining!'' Tartarus finally barked. ''Be grateful that Lord Saturn chose us to use these magic powers.''

''I _am_ grateful to Lord Saturn for granting us the power of dark magic!'' Muspell responded with a snarl. ''But we can't use too much in such a short time period! Black magic is no game!''

''As if I don't know that!'' Tartarus snapped back like someone had insulted his pride. ''What? Are your hands hurting already? You three are too soft. Lord Saturn should never have-!''

Shangri-La didn't listen Tartarus' rambling. She quietly removed the glove from her left hand. Her thin hand was filled with black, vein-like stripes. It did hurt actually, and felt like her hand was burning from the inside. But that was just a small price to use dark powers. Her mother had always told her never to mess with dark magic. Now she knew why. But alas, there was no turning back now.

''I'll go.''

''Ms. Shangri-La?'' Lemuria put a hand on the girl's shoulder. ''You sure?''

''Yes,'' Shangri-La nodded while putting her glove back on. She glared at Tartarus with her aqua-eyes. ''But I want a vacation.''

''Fine.''

* * *

_(Eyecatch 1: The four Cures are running over a rainbow in the sky with Cure Purity leading the way. However Natura trips and causes everyone to fall off, leaving only the rainbow in sight. The Utopia Precure Logo appears at the bottom)_

_(Eyecatch 2: Everyone is still falling down, with Wild holding onto Natura, who's flapping her arms and Cyber trying to grab Purity, who's covering her eyes. Unluckily, everyone lands in some huge net and Lemuria appears in sight. Behind her are Muspell and Shangri-la. Lemuria cheers at her catch while everyone else sighs and sweatdrops. The Utopia Precure Logo appears at the bottom)_

* * *

The following day was certainly an odd one for two different students of Morita High School.

First was Ruko Souma, the drama-club's manager. Nezumi had finally gathered the courage to approach Ruko, and apologize for the accident from their first year. Needless to say, she was quite surprised. But, even more surprising, she agreed to let him join almost immediately.

''As long as you're serious about this I see no problem with it,'' She had told him while adjusting her glasses. She glanced at him and added; ''If you're just messing around….''

''Thank you!'' Nezumi grabbed both of Ruko's hands before she could finish her treat. ''I won't disappoint you!''

And lastly was Renge Morita. Who had been thinking about the story Reon had told her yesterday.

She apparently hadn't told Akemi nor Satoko about it. Which made Renge wonder...Why had Reon told her something rather personal? What made her so special? She wasn't practically the most trustworthy person around, nor had she done anything notably kind to Reon to ever win her trust. Renge had shrugged it off at first but still found herself thinking about it last night. She began looking through the confines of her mind looking for a possible reason for Reon's trust.

The whole ordeal with Reon's hamster, Napoleon? While it had ended on a good note, it was still a source of guilt for her. If only she had taken better care of the little hamster and been more responsible. Much later than that, Renge had forced Reon to cooperate with her to mess up her father and Akemi's mother's date. No matter how much she thought about it, she couldn't find a good reason for Reon to trust her more than the gentler Akemi or the more intelligent Satoko, or even the more mature Krei.

Renge was definitely over thinking. There was no way she wasn't. But those thoughts kept creeping in her mind.

''I always knew you were absent-minded but this is a new record...''

Renge looked up as she was released from her thoughts by a voice. Teru stood next to her seat. The blonde was wearing a wry smile on her face as she looked down at Renge.

''Huh?'' Renge blinked a few times as she eyed Teru. ''Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?''

Teru simply let out a soft laugh. ''You're in my seat.''

''Eh?''

Renge blinked a few times and inspected the desk in front of her. She opened it and saw note-books and pencils which didn't belong to her.

Oops. She hadn't even been paying attention while entering the classroom. Renge's seat was behind Teru's. With red-colored cheeks, Renge stood up, grabbed her stuff and hurried over to the desk behind. She saw Satoko placing a hand against her forehead at Renge's mistake, which only made her more irritated and embarrassed. "S-S-S-Sorry!" She stammered ruefully.

''Don't worry about it,'' Teru immediately reassured Renge when she saw her face. ''You look rather spacey this morning. You know what? I'll read your fortune!''

A twinkle appeared in the blonde's eyes as she grabbed a magazine from her desk.

Renge blinked again in confusion. Fortune? It was probably some horoscope, hocus-pocus nonsense. Horoscopes were quite popular lately around Unmeigaoka. But Renge considered them to be nothing more than a bunch of mumbo jumbo.

''Starsign?'' Teru asked calmly while looking through the magazine.

''Uh...Taurus.''

''Hmm, Taurus...let's see,'' Teru placed the magazine on her desk. ''A life-changing experience is waiting for you! Don't wait for things to unfold on their own, just do what you think is right! If you do that, you will find out things about your friends or family that you didn't know before..''

Teru cited each and every word with passion. She peppered it with emotions and made the horoscope sound like a foreboding, yet epic legend being told. No wonder they wanted her to join the drama club.

''Don't hold back, Renge! Whatever is troubling you, I'm sure you'll overcome it!'' Teru assured her classmate with a wink. Quickly she added: ''This has been a free reading brought to you by: Teru Fukui~!''

''Thanks,'' Renge laughed somewhat absentmindedly. Teru's words still hanging in her mind. _'Do what I think is right?'_

* * *

''Come with me for a moment,'' After class, the first thing Renge did was drag Reon out to the hall. She was going to the right thing. And give Reon what she deserved.

''Wha-wha-what are you..?'' The orange-haired girl asked with a timid voice. Reon knew that the taller girl was planning something. But what? In her mind, she already started thinking of hundreds of things Renge was going to do.

''Stay here,'' Was all Renge said. She looked completely serious as she raised her hand to tell Reon to not move away from her spot. ''I'll be back in a sec.''

Almost tripping over her own feet, Renge rushed away, leaving Reon alone in the hall. Almost all other students were already outside or with their club by now. Reon didn't have time for a club. She had to get home in time to take care of the animals in case her parents were busy. Besides, there wasn't really a club Reon was interested in. Most of them were sport clubs or music clubs. Reon was neither a sporty nor musical person.

Then, a frightening thought had managed to creep into her mind again. What if Renge was going to pull a prank on her? What if she wasn't going to come back and just see how long Reon would wait? That couldn't be. Renge wasn't like that, right?

But she was gone for quite a while. And each passing second made Reon more and more doubtful.

_'Don't doubt your friend, Reon!'_ She mentally scolded herself while her legs started moving and she walked away. _'Renge isn't like that at all! She can be a little straightforward and too honest at times, but she's kind and...'_

Reon had just turned around the corner and she had found the tall girl. She wasn't alone. She was talking to Nezumi! Was she going to tell him about..?

''Renge…?'' She wanted to call her, but only a whisper came out. Reon took a few steps towards the two. Despite being in plain sight, the two didn't notice her. Their gazes were completely focused on each other.

''I hate bullies. People who are mean to others just to get a laugh. To make themselves feel better. They're the worst kind of people, don't you agree?'' Renge almost hissed into a confused Nezumi's face. Finally, Renge's green eyes quickly turned to Reon, whose own eyes practically screamed ''What are you doing!?''

''R-R-R-R-R-RENGE!'' The orange-haired girl stammered, pulling her hair again but she instantly regretted raising her voice as Nezumi turned to her. His eyes widened. And he remembered.

''Oooh,'' He spoke softly. He scratching the back of his head while avoiding Reon's gaze nervously. ''It's you...''

Reon embraced herself. Hoping her body would stop shaking already. She wasn't sure if she could face him. He was definitely angry. He would scream, lash out or-he was approaching her! Slowly and still avoiding eye-contact, at least before Renge shoved herself between the two.

''Don't you dare lay a finger on her, you rat!'' Renge warned, almost pushing her finger into Nezumi's eye, who immediately backed off. He raised his hands defensively.

''No, no...I wasn't going...''

''I'm won't stand for some bully hurting my friend!''

''I'm not...I...I promise.''

''What did we miss?'' Three head appeared just around the corner. Akemi, Satoko and Krei shared the same confused look as they turned from Nezumi to Renge, who finally but reluctantly stepped aside, letting Nezumi face Reon.

For a moment nobody did anything, the two just stared, although Reon's eyes occasionally shifted around the room. Nezumi took a deep breath and Reon did the same.

''I'm sorry!''

They both cried as they bowed in unison, resulting in their heads collapsing and they quickly backed away, hands on their heads with a painful ''Ouch!''

''Hey...eh...I'm sorry about...you know,'' Nezumi started with a meek smile. ''Eh...can you forgive me for being a huge jerk to you?''

''As if it's that easy,'' Satoko whispered softly, and Renge silently agreed with a quick nod.

But Reon slowly forced a smile on her face.

''Uh...I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have push-! ''

''No! I was a big jerk to you! And besides, I didn't have to go to school, heh,'' He grinned and Reon's forced smile turned into a genuine one.

''What do girls see in him?'' Satoko asked with a sigh and, once again, Renge agreed. But next to them, Akemi pressed her hands against her rosy red cheeks and smiled dreamily.

''Nezumi's smile is so precious.''

''Seriously, Akemi?'' And yet again Satoko and Renge found themselves agreeing. ''Nezumi's your type?''

''He can take my books, scribble naughty messages on my desk and hide my clothes whenever he wants,'' The brunette said with a dreamy face. Her red face only partly revealed the inappropriate thoughts she was having.

''There's definitely something wrong with you!'' Renge, Krei and Satoko commented. The three all wore deep frowns as they worried for their friend's sanity.

But the light-hearted mood was instantly ruined by a single voice.

''So, here you are.''

At the end of the hall-way stood a short, familiar figure. A girl in a green dress. ''Shangri-La!''

''Who?'' Before Nezumi could turn around, he was assaulted and felt an almost burning hand grabbing his neck quite roughly. Then his world turned pitch-black and he lost consciousness.

Reon, who stood next to the boy, was frozen in place with fear. She rushed back to her friends while keeping her eyes on the girl.

''Why do you keep doing this?'' She whimpered as tears began to form. ''You're so cruel!''

Shangri-La ignored her and stood behind Nezumi as he turned into a huge creature with horns, although it noticeably resembled a mouse, with big, round ears. Its cry even had a high-pitched squeaky tone.

''Let's get this over with,'' She finally said. More to herself than other. Shangri-La had none of her usual enthusiasm and spirit today.

''Where is the princess!?'' Krei roared. Again, he started asking the still unanswered question as the four girls grabbed their bracelets.

Shangri-La didn't reply. She waited for the girls to transform.

''Magiactivate!'' In four flashes of red, green, blue and yellow the four had completely changed into their Precure-counterpart.

''Creating Utopia with Love and Kindness, Cure Purity!''

''Creating Utopia with Nature and Flowers, Cure Natura!''

''Creating Utopia with Wisdom and Knowledge, Cure Cyber!''

''Creating Utopia with Animals and Life, Cure Wild!''

''She did it to herself,'' Shangri-La finally answered as the Hakaisuru slammed its huge claw onto the ground, just barely missing Cure Natura.

''What do you mean!? Where is the princess!?'' Krei repeated, while evading the fight and hopping to Shangri-La, who didn't do anything. She just glared at him.

''I-I have nothing to do with her! She broke it herself, okay!?'' Shangri-La defended, sounding surprisingly shaky. She jumped further away from the fight between the Hakaisuru and the Precure, leaving Krei, confused, as prey for the huge mouse-like monster.

''Krei!'' If it hadn't been for Cure Purity taking the hit by standing in front of the creature, he would surely be splashed into literal soup. The red-clad Cure landed a powerful punch between the monster's eyes.

With the Hakaisuru being distracted by Purity, Cure Cyber took her chance to land another hit. She kicked its head with her iron boots quite hard, making it fall on its side with a loud moan.

''I'm done here. Have fun,'' Shangri-La said, sounding completely uninterested and left as quick as she could.

''So...Heart-beatdown?'' Cyber asked, as she jumped on the fallen Hakaisuru's chest and pressed her hands on her hips. Natura jumped down next to her.

''Oh! Oh! I do it!'' The green cure announced with a grin as she pressed her hands on the heart-emblem on her chest.

''No. I'll be fine.''

''But I wanna do it!''

''Don't start, please.''

''Come on, Cyber!''

''No.''

''Don't fight, please,'' Purity came between the two with a smile. ''Let Wild do it!''

''M-me?''

''But she didn't do anything,'' Cyber immediately objected. Krei nodded in agreement as he jumped on Cyber's shoulder.

''I know. I'm a coward.''

''Don't beat yourself down like that, Wild!'' Purity immediately hushed the yellow-clad Cure.

''Yeah! Let's try again, next time!'' Natura grabbed Wild's hand and slowly dragged her to the fallen Hakaisuru's body. Wild didn't object. ''Put your hand to your chest and concentrate really hard! Try it! That Hakaisuru can't do anything now, so don't be scared!''

Slowly Wild raised her hands and pressed them against the heart-emblem on her chest. But...what if it woke up and-?

''Don't worry, just do it!'' Cure Natura interrupted her thoughts. She had no idea how, but somehow, Wild felt a little more at ease. She smiled.

''Pretty Cure! Heart-Beatdown!'' Soon a bright, yellow light began to engulf the Hakaisuru. It turned back into Nezumi and yet another Chrono Shard appeared, which Krei put onto his shell.

''We're another step closer. Please wait a little longer, princess,'' He whispered softly and pressed his hands together like a prayer.

Soon, they all transformed back and lay Nezumi down on a nearby chair, hoping he would wake up soon. ''And, once again, you did nothing,'' Satoko said to Reon with a harsh tone, like a mother scolding a naughty child.

Reon mumbled something and stared at the ground. Renge opened her mouth to say something but Nezumi started coming by. He mumbled and the four rushed away before he could notice them.

Nobody said anything until the group exited the school. Then, Reon suddenly stopped in her tracks, and everyone turned to her curiously. She raised her head, and pure determination could be found in her eyes.

''I promise I won't be a burden any longer. Next time, I'll fight.''

* * *

**ED:** Heartbeat Fanfare – Mika Kanai (Akemi), Kaori Mizuhashi (Renge), Miyuki Sawashiro (Satoko), Ryou Hirohashi (Reon) ft. Jun Fukuyama (Krei)

* * *

**Next Episode Preview:**  
**Krei:** ''What did Shangri-La mean by 'she broke it herself'? What happened to the princess!?''  
**Reon:** ''Something awful! I'm sure of it!''  
**Satoko:** ''I'm sure if we think logically, we'll find a way to save her.''  
**Akemi:** ''Hey, Krei? You care a lot of about the princess, don't you?''  
**Krei:** ''More than anything. She was the first person who was kind to me...''  
**Akemi:** ''Next time on Utopia Pretty Cure: 'Memories'. Let's make next time a wonderful time together too!''


End file.
